Destination Love : Volume 2 La veuve Rose
by j'men baleck
Summary: Destination Love : Volume 2 La veuve Rose Ou l'histoire d'une jeune femme au passé trouble, une femme fatale haïssant ce monde d'hommes infâme de tout son être. Jusqu'au jour où elle en trouvera un qui bouleversera son univers. /!\ Présence de lemon.
1. Chapter 1

_Yo ici J'men ! Voilà une toute nouvelle histoire. Destination Love Vol 1, nous conte le quotidien d'un jeune homme arrogant qui va découvrir et accepter sa sexualité. Un Yaoi plein d'humour de cynisme traitant un sujet réel. Ici, l'humour n'est pas le nerf de l'histoire bien que souvent présent on est plus dans le drame que dans la comédie. Le personnage principale est cette fois une femme. Il y aura pas mal de lemon ( donc pas pour les enfants ^^), d'ailleurs on attaque dès le premier chapitre ( soyez indulgents je suis un débutant dans le domaine ;D). Toutefois ce n'est pas une histoire de sexe, je n'aime d'ailleurs pas lire ce genre de texte. C'est une histoire avec du sexe. Dans ce volume on suivra une femme brisée par la vie et qui ne survit qu'en se nourrissant du malheur des autres, jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve la bonne personne. Merci à ma Wonder bêta pour supervisé le tout et j'espère que vous aimerez._

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre I**

Les douze coups de minuit viennent de retentir. Assise seule à une table près de la porte, j'observe langoureusement ma prochaine cible, l'imaginant déjà rentrer en moi. Costume gris digne d'un patron du CAC40 mais sans cravate, chemise blanche avec les trois premiers boutons ouverts parsemée de quelques taches provenant des dizaines de verres d'alcool qu'il a ingurgité. Physiquement, de prime abord, il a le même profil que tous les autres. Il doit avoir entre quarante et cinquante ans, il a des yeux noirs, une chevelure argentée, assez bel homme et grand, dans les un mètre quatre-vingt, facilement. Mais en regardant bien, il est exactement le genre d'homme que j'adore dévorer. Sa barbe sauvage non taillée ni soignée, son alliance placée au mauvais doigt, ces alcools consommés sans modération et sans distinction, pas de doute, c'est le type de proie que je préfère.

« Salut, tu es toute seule ce soir ? »

Je crois qu'il est temps de prendre contact. Je quitte mon poste de surveillance en dépassant cet inconnu sans intérêt pour rejoindre le bar.

« Est-ce que cette place est libre ?

Il se tourne lentement vers moi, son regard est vide. On peut clairement voir le mal-être dans lequel il se trouve. Cela risque d'être encore plus facile que d'habitude.

\- Faites comme vous voulez.

Il n'attend donc personne, comme je m'en doutais. Sans attendre, je m'assois sur le tabouret à sa droite. Sa réponse maintenant donnée, il se retourne et commande un autre verre. Oh, ce n'est pas souvent que ça arrive. Il n'a pas l'air de vouloir tremper son biscuit, pour l'instant… C'est rare cette attitude, surtout avec la robe que je porte. Une robe rouge, à la courbe travaillée et au décolleté plongeant. Pas trop pour être qualifié de vulgaire, mais suffisamment généreux pour attiser la curiosité et la tentation. Voyons voir combien de temps tu vas résister.

\- Désolée de venir troubler votre tranquillité. J'attendais quelqu'un mais il n'est pas venu. Il commence à se faire tard et les étrangers qui m'accostent me font un peu peur. Vous êtes la seule personne à peu près normale dans les environs.

\- Pourquoi ne pas rentrez chez-vous ? demande-t-il innocemment avant de siroter le verre qu'il tenait dans sa main gauche.

Voilà qui est direct, j'aime ça. Pauvre chose, tu ne peux plus t'enfuir, tu es déjà dans ma toile.

\- C'est une bonne question. Disons qu'il n'y a rien qui m'attend à la maison si ce n'est la solitude. Je viens de sortir d'une longue relation, il m'a trompé.

\- Je suis désolé, fit-il confus.

Excellent, il a tout gobé.

\- Ce n'est rien, vous ne pouviez pas savoir, le rassurais-je en souriant.

\- J'ignorais que cela pouvait aussi arriver à une belle et jeune femme comme vous.

« Aussi ». Je vois… J'appréhende déjà son histoire.

\- Sans doute que ma meilleure amie était plus belle, je lâche en inclinant la tête, prenant un air maussade.

\- Je suis navré, je ne voulais pas raviver de mauvais souvenirs.

Je fais couler quelques larmes sur mon beau visage, jouant mon rôle à la perfection. Puis je prends sur moi, je passe doucement ma main dans ma longue chevelure noire factice, pour placer une mèche derrière mon oreille gauche, captant de ce simple geste l'attention de mon interlocuteur toujours anonyme.

\- Désolée, je ne voulais pas vous gêner avec mes problèmes. Je dois passer pour une narcissique, je ne parle que de moi depuis cinq minutes. Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous faites là à une heure aussi tardive ? Votre femme doit s'inquiéter ?

\- Ma femme… déclara l'homme d'une voix grave avant de s'enfiler aussitôt un autre verre.

Bingo !

\- Oui, vous avez une alliance. Vous êtes bien marié ?

\- Je ne sais pas ! s'emporte-t-il

Je sursaute, feignant la surprise en reculant comme si j'avais peur. Il se calme instantanément, me dévisageant honteux.

\- Je crois que je ferais mieux d'y aller.

Je me saisis de mon sac et me lève, mais il me retient par le bras. Bingo ! Apparemment il n'a pas envie d'être seul.

\- Ne partez pas, je vous en prie ! Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris.

Je regarde sa main posée sur moi simulant la gêne et l'inquiétude. Il l'enlève immédiatement avant de s'excuser à nouveau. Je reprends ma place sur le tabouret.

\- Cela à l'air d'être un sujet sensible pour vous ?

\- Je m'appelle Kakashi, et vous ?

On entre enfin dans le vif du sujet !

\- Je m'appelle Sakura et s'il vous plaît, stop avec le vouvoiement.

\- Seulement si vous faites de même.

\- Accord conclu, Kakashi.

\- Officiellement, je suis encore marié.

\- Et officieusement ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je suis perdu à vrai dire depuis deux semaines. Mon monde s'est écroulé, je ne me reconnais même plus en me regardant dans le miroir.

\- La barbe peut-être ?

Il se met à rire, visiblement amusé par ma prise de parole.

\- Si seulement ce n'était que la barbe. J'ai changé. Elle m'a fait devenir une autre personne. Jamais je n'aurai pensé que chaque soir, après le boulot je me retrouverai à boire jusqu'à pas d'heure avant de rentrer retrouver la froideur de mon canapé. C'est devenu mon quotidien.

Je ressens l'amertume, les regrets et la tristesse dans sa voix. Une larme coule sur sa joue. Que c'est mignon ! Je me penche vers lui et saisis de ma main droite la sienne. Caressant de mon pouce le dos de sa main. Ses yeux autrefois vides commencent peu à peu à se remplir. Je vois dans ses yeux noirs, ce besoin d'attention, de reconnaissance, d'écoute. Je vois à la façon qu'il me regarde que je pourrais détruire sa vie. C'est dans la boîte, échec et mat !

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Elle m'a trompé, m'annonça-t-il simplement, avant de sourire bêtement. Je n'ai rien vu venir avant cette nuit, j'étais si aveuglé par l'amour, si idiot. Un soir, je suis rentré plus tôt. Je voulais lui faire une surprise, j'avais prévu la soirée la plus romantique qui soit pour nos vingt ans de mariage. J'avais passé des mois à la préparer pour que tout soit le plus parfait possible. Réservation du restaurant où je lui avais fait ma demande, de son groupe préféré et embarcation pour une croisière en couple, le lendemain. Mais c'est moi qui fus le plus surpris de nous deux. En arrivant à la maison, j'ai toute de suite senti que quelque chose n'allait pas. Les lumières du salon étaient allumées, mais il n'y avait personne. Idem pour la cuisine, sauf qu'il y avait en plus deux verres et une bouteille de champagne vides. Je l'ai appelé, mais aucune réponse. Puis j'ai entendu des bruits étranges.

\- Quel genre de bruit ?

\- Comme des cris d'animaux, cela venait du premier étage. J'ai remonté l'escalier silencieusement, puis marché dans ce long couloir qui me séparait de ma chambre, c'est là que je les ai vus. Ils étaient dans ma chambre, dans mon lit, sous mes draps, elle et son prof de zumba ! Le prof de zumba dont je payais gracieusement les cours chaque semaine ! s'écria-t-il habité par la colère.

\- Je suis désolé, Kakashi.

\- Plus de vingt ans de mariage… Comment j'ai pu être aussi- je veux dire-, à quel moment c'est arrivé ? Quand est-ce qu'elle a changé à ce point ? Ou peut-être est-ce moi ? J'ai peut-être fait quelque chose de mal ?

\- Non.

\- Je travaillais beaucoup et je n'étais plus aussi attentionné. Elle s'est peut-être lassée de moi ? J'aurai dû être plus présent.

\- Non, Kakashi, tu n'as rien fait de mal, tu es la victime dans cette histoire. C'est elle la seule coupable. Je comprends ce que tu ressens, moi aussi je culpabilisais, mais j'ai fini par comprendre que ce n'était pas de ma faute. La vérité c'est qu'ils ne nous méritaient pas.

Sa main se resserre dans la mienne. Il me dévore du regard. Je sens l'envie et son excitation grimper en flèche.

\- Merci, Sakura. Je me sens un peu mieux maintenant. Bon, je crois que je vais rentrer, mon canapé m'attend.

\- Certainement pas, tu as trop bu Kakashi. Laisse-moi te raccompagner.

\- Non, tu en as déjà assez fait. Je ne veux pas abuser de ta gentillesse.

\- Désolée, mais j'insiste. Je m'en voudrais s'il t'arrivait quelque chose.

\- Bon, d'accord. Tu dois avoir raison, j'avoue que j'ai enchainé un grand nombre de verre. Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

\- Dis simplement oui et suis-moi.

\- Alors, oui.

\- Parfait, viens, je suis garée pas loin, au début du parking.

Il me suit, lentement, presque en titubant, mais refusant que je l'aide. On arrive devant ma Mégane. J'ouvre mes portières, néanmoins je ne rentre pas, je m'arrête devant la porte arrière gauche, baissant timidement la tête.

\- Sakura, ça ne va pas ?

\- Non. C'est juste que… je m'arrête un instant. Non rien, laisse tomber.

\- Non vas-y, dis-moi.

\- C'est un peu gênant.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi Sakura voyons. Sois honnête, il n'y a que ça qui compte, je te jure de ne pas me moquer.

\- D'accord. « Être honnête », hein ?

\- Oui.

\- Kakashi.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu me plais beaucoup.

\- Wow, dit-il avant de rire.

\- Voilà, j'ai l'air bête maintenant. Désolée, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. Je suis là à te faire du rentre-dedans alors qu'il y a encore une femme dans ta vie. C'est inconvenant.

\- Pas du tout. En vérité, il n'y a plus rien entre nous. J'ai essayé, tu sais, j'ai essayé de lui pardonner. Je pensais en être capable, mais je n'y arrive pas. J'ai aussi essayé de la quitter, mais j'ai peur.

\- Peur de quoi ?

\- C'est la seule femme que je n'ai jamais aimée. On se connaît depuis le collège. C'est avec elle que j'ai eu mes deux filles. C'est avec elle que je m'imaginai finir mes jours. Et maintenant… Je ne sais pas, je ne suis plus sûr de rien. Sa trahison a ébranlé toutes mes convictions. Mais en même temps, je ne peux pas la quitter. J'ai peur de la quitter. En vrai, l'avenir me terrifie, je suis effrayé par demain et le fait de mourir seul.

\- Ne dis pas ça Kakashi, ta vie est loin d'être finie. Et puis, l'avenir n'est peut-être pas si terrifiant. Peut-être que tu ne finiras pas seul, mais en compagnie d'une charmante inconnue, rencontrée dans un bar le soir ?

\- Moi aussi.

\- Toi aussi ?

\- Sakura, tu me plais également.

\- Alors, embrasse-moi.

\- Je…je suis un peu gêné. J'ai l'impression d'abuser de toi. Tu es gentille, à l'écoute et irrésistiblement belle. Mais je pourrais être ton père, cela me perturbe. Je n'ai pas envie que tu penses que je profite de toi ou de la situation.

Abuser de moi ? Tu es si loin de la vérité mon pauvre. Le seul à être une victime c'est toi, numéro 21. La fillette qui se laissait faiblement abuser est morte il y a bien longtemps.

\- Je suis une grande fille, je suis à même de décider ce qui est bon pour moi. Tu peux être franc avec moi. Je ne te plais pas c'est ça ? Tu ne me trouves pas assez jolie ?

\- Non ce n'est pas vrai ! Je te trouve très jolie, bien au contraire.

\- Quel est le problème, dans ce cas ?

\- Je suis désolé. J'ai vraiment envie de toi, je t'assure. Mais, j'ai peur. Cela fait des années que je n'ai pas touché le corps d'une autre femme. Je suis incapable de faire le premier pas.

\- Alors, je vais le faire pour toi.

Je le plaque contre ma voiture et l'embrasse. Le goût de ses lèvres est si enivrant… Un délice sucré, saupoudré de désir, d'excitation, d'une faim et d'une soif charnelles, mais aussi d'incertitude, de manque de confiance en lui et de peur. Il a peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Se disant qu'il n'est qu'un sous-homme, la seule raison qui pourrait expliquer le fait que celle avec qui il a vécu une histoire d'amour vielle de plus de vingt ans aille voir ailleurs.

Néanmoins, petit à petit, doucement, il retrouve le pouvoir qu'il pensait avoir perdu. Tandis qu'il recouvre sa force de séduction et son assurance d'antan, ses mains découvrent les courbes de mon corps. Elles se posent sur mes hanches, virevoltant de tous les côtés pour en connaître chaque secret. Puis elles descendent délicatement, caressant avec appétit mes cuisses tout en faisant parcourir sa langue dans des recoins de ma bouche dont j'ignorais l'existence.

Ses deux outils de plaisir inouï descendirent jusqu'à mes genoux avant de remonter sous ma robe. Tandis qu'elles s'engouffraient lentement vers mon intimité, je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir. Soudain il stoppa son expédition.

\- Tu ne portes pas de sous-vêtements ?

\- Je ne pense pas qu'on en aura besoin.

\- Effectivement.

Il reprit là où il s'était arrêté. Il commença par insérer son index dans mon triangle du bonheur. Puis il y ajouta son majeur. Son doigté était magique. Entre le froid de son alliance mal placée, et la complexité des mouvements des deux bouts durs qui s'étaient faufilés en moi, les sensations de bien-être qui parcouraient mon corps me comblaient de joie. J'étais à deux doigts de devenir folle. Mes ongles carmin, s'enfonçaient dans ses épaules musclées. Cela avait l'air de l'exciter. Il me plaqua à mon tour contre ma voiture, avec plus d'intensité. La chorégraphie de ses deux danseurs amplifia et un autre danseur se joignit aux autres. Son pouce caressa mon clitoris comme jamais on ne me l'avait fait. Ensuite il me mordilla mon oreille droite langoureusement, en expulsant son souffle chaud sur mon cou. Toutes ses actions, faites avec une dextérité sans égale, me firent rugir sans pudeur. Je me mis à émettre des sons que je n'avais encore jamais entendus, même dans les plus grands films de Tim Burton ou de science-fiction.

Il ouvrit bien grand la porte avant de me jeter violemment sur la banquette, où j'atterris sur le dos. Les choses sérieuses allaient commencer. Je remontai ma robe jusqu'au milieu de mon ventre et écartai-je mes jambes prête à l'accueillir. Kakishi se débarrassa de son pantalon chic pour rester en caleçon. Caleçon qu'il ne garda pas longtemps. Il enleva son fourreau, et brandit fièrement son épée. Il s'allongea sans se faire prier sur moi, ses deux mains malaxant ma poitrine. Son phallus chaud et n'ayant pas encore fini de grandir vint titiller mon entrée. Bouillant, continuant d'enfler, il sonna à la porte de ma salle de jeu. Je consentis à le faire entrer, après l'avoir vêtu d'un chapeau. Enfin, il pénétra avec son Excalibur mon tendre rocher. Je pouvais sentir sa virilité jusque dans mon bas ventre. Les vas et vient débutèrent.

\- Tu aimes ?

\- Continue, dis-je péniblement avant un autre gémissement.

Les mouvements de son bassin montèrent crescendo, j'avais l'impression d'être traversée par la foudre. Il me mordilla l'oreille gauche comme il avait fait pour la droite pendant que deux de ses doigts jouaient avec mon téton gauche. Mon téton qui était devenu si dur… Cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas mis dans un état pareil. Les coups de Kakashi devinrent plus vifs, plus puissants. Il s'engouffrait dans mon vagin de plus en plus profondément. Je m'accrochais à sa chevelure grisonnante pour ne pas perdre la raison. Ses coups de reins continuaient de s'accélérer, ma pauvre Mégane bougeait dans tout les sens comme une personne épileptique ou comme s'il y avait un séisme. Je sentais l'orgasme venir, il montait peu à peu, doucement, se faisant désirer. Depuis combien de temps ce petit enfant capricieux ne s'était pas montré ? Le visage de mon amant se crispa.

\- Sakura, je crois que je viens.

\- Non, encore un peu.

\- Je-je…

\- Encore un peu, juste quelques secondes.

\- Sakura.

\- Kakashi.

\- Sakura !

Alors que son dernier coup venait de m'envoyait au septième ciel, moi qui suis pourtant sujette au vertige, Kakashi qui venait lui aussi de voir les anges s'écroula entre mes seins, son devoir accompli.

\- Désolé.

\- Arrête de t'excuser, tu as été parfait.

\- C'est vrai ? J'ai peur d'avoir été trop rapide. Cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas fait ça, je dois manquer de pratique. Et puis, tu dois avoir eu des conquêtes mieux équipées et plus expérimentées, non ?

\- Je te rassure, question taille ou durée, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

C'est le cas de le dire… Tu as dépassé toutes mes attentes, numéro 21.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Parole de scout.

\- C'est encourageant, s'exclame-t-il en, souriant.

\- Mais tu auras l'occasion de faire mieux à l'avenir.

\- C'est vrai ça ?

\- Oui, on va s'entraîner à fond, tous les deux.

\- Sakura, je crois que je n'ai pas envie de rentrer ce soir.

\- Tu n'as qu'à dormir chez moi.

\- Cela ne te dérange pas ?

\- Non, pas du tout. Et puis, je suis partante pour un round deux.

\- Dans ce cas, allons-y.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Yo ici j'men ! Nouvelles excuses, beaucoup de retard dans mes publications en ce moment ^^. Voici le chapitre 2 du second volume de Destination Love. Un chapitre où notre héroïne va un peu plus se livrer, et dévoiler son mal-être et la noirceur de ses pensées. C'est une femme brisée et qui n'attend plus rien de la vie. Pourquoi? Il est trop tôt pour en parler ;)**_

**Réponses aux commentaires**

**Sensei** : Yo Sensei!

Et oui, l'être humain et lâche et gourmand, il veut le beurre et l'argent du beurre. Enfin bref je partage ton avis sur l'adultère. Cela détruit la vie de famille, la confiance en soit et celle qu'on accorde aux autres.

Oui Sakura est un peu vicieuse, elle ne considère pas les hommes comme des humains, ils sont plus comme des chiens, non moins que cela. Néanmoins, bien qu'elle ne le remarque pas encore, Kakashi commence à se faire une place dans son cœur. Ils s'apportent l'un est l'autre quelque chose même si seulement lui s'en rend compte. Pour le divorce, faut voir... Il ne c'est pas encore décider.

xD Je suis au max de mes capacités pour l'instant sensei ^^ J'en ai lu quelques un, mais cela ne me correspond pas. J'ai trouvé ça trop brutal, trop rude. Je peux écrire de la même façon mais je n'aime pas me forcer. Je préfère quand cela est sous-entendu et moins imagé. Je rendrai peut être mes métaphores moins prudes pour la suite... ou peut-être pas. Wonder Yasei a dit que mon style était différent, pas mauvais mais différent. Elle a aussi dit que certaines de mes métaphores étaient drôles, là par contre je ne sais pas si c'est un compliment :D

Bisous sensei!

**Lumati** : Yo Lumati ! Content que cela t'ais plu, je ne suis pas habitué à ce genre d'histoire donc j'avais un peu peur. Sakura avec Kakashi? Qui sait? C'est sur la bonne voie, mais l'histoire vient de commencer ;) Merci de tes encouragements et à très bientôt j'espère.

**_Bonne lecture_**

* * *

**Destination Love : La veuve rose**

**Chapitre 2**

Voilà bien deux semaines que numéro « 21 » et moi avons commencé à nous voir. Peu à peu je l'ai vu changer sous mes yeux. Son assurance et son sex-appeal maintenant retrouvés, transformant la vieille carcasse rencontrée tard dans un bar saoule et désœuvrée, en bellâtre à la barbe bien taillée. C'est un nouvel homme à présent, mon nouveau _sugar daddy_, prévenant, attentionné, à la verge savoureuse et bien proportionnée. Je grimpe aux rideaux à chaque fois avec lui et il ne cesse de s'améliorer.

Mais ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez. Je vous vois et vous entends déjà venir avec vos gros sabots. Ce n'est pas le sexe ou les billets qui m'intéressent dans ce genre de relation, c'est juste un bonus. Ce n'est pas ça qui me guide. Alors pourquoi ? Le sexe bien sûr ! Mais là, je ne parle pas de sexe juste pour le sexe. Non ! Je parle du vrai, du grand, de l'irrésistible sexe.

Le sexe est une histoire de domination, de pouvoir, d'emprise et de dépendance. Je pénètre leur vie, je m'encre dans leur tête, devenant la seule raison à leur existence, la seule et unique personne qu'ils aperçoivent au réveil le matin en ouvrant les yeux et à laquelle ils rêvent le soir en les fermant. Certains sont des hommes puissants et hargneux, pourtant ils seraient prêts à tout pour moi. Je me suis tellement insinuée dans les moindres recoins de leurs esprits que penser à moi est devenu aussi naturel que respirer.

La dépendance est si forte … Elle est à la fois forte et inconsciente. Quand ils se rendent compte de la puissance de leur amour, il est déjà trop tard, ils sont déjà piégés dans ma toile. Puis, quand l'attachement atteint son paroxysme, c'est là que je me débarrasse d'eux. Je commence doucement par les délaisser, devenant de moins en moins disponible et ensuite, je disparais brusquement. Sans laisser la moindre trace, de toute manière je ne donne jamais ma vraie adresse ou mon véritable nom. Parfois je reste un peu plus longtemps, je décide au cas par cas. Néanmoins, cela ne dure jamais plus de trois mois. Qu'importe la durée, le plaisir ressenti est le même. Quel bonheur !

Par contre, pour eux, les regrets, l'amertume, la tristesse et les remords sont au rendez-vous. Certains se battent pour se faire remarquer, moi, je fais en sorte que mon absence se fasse douloureusement ressentir. Ils finissent rongés par la solitude au point d'en devenir malades. L'amour est si cruel, une bête à deux visages. Un être lunatique qui te reprend d'une main ce qu'il t'a donné de l'autre. Inarrêtable cataclysme, il détruit tout sur son passage. Oui, il fait mal. Ces hommes se sentent esseulés, comme si j'étais la mère qui les a abandonnés sur un pauvre et froid trottoir, une sinistre nuit d'automne. Pour d'autres, je suis juste l'objet de leurs désirs les plus pervers, leurs envies les plus sombres, l'incarnation de leur fantasme qui s'échappe en plein milieu d'une partie de jambes en l'air violente et agitée, les laissant en tête à tête avec un gonflement et un besoin à assouvir. C'est ça, le vrai pouvoir !

Ne soyez pas trop touchés, ils ne sont pas des victimes. Ces chiens sont tous coupables. N'est-ce pas eux qui ont quitté la quiétude et la sécurité de leur famille ? Abandonnant femmes et enfants, se vautrant dans le mensonge et la turpitude, ratant anniversaire et moment de communion avec les leurs, rompant le serment qu'ils avaient fait devant Dieu et les hommes. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Rompre l'ennui d'une vie quotidienne, pimenter leur vie sexuelle, savoir s'ils pouvaient encore séduire, retrouver leur jeunesse ? C'est impardonnable ! Ils sont comme lui, des êtres détestables, des moins que rien qui ne vivent que par leurs pulsions. Ils ont moins de valeur à mes yeux que des chiens.

Les chiens ne trompent pas leurs femmes, ne les frappent pas, ne se saoulent pas. Ils sont fidèles et se comportent bien avec leur famille. Ils ne font pas non plus de mal à leurs enfants. J'aurai voulu avoir un chien comme père. Mais à la place Dieu m'en a donné une comme sœur. C'est déjà ça, non ? Maintenant que j'y pense ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas vu cette toxico…

« Sakura ? me sort-elle de mes pensées.

\- Oui.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Cela fait deux minutes que je te parle, mais tu sembles absente.

\- Non, rien ça va. Oui, tu disais ?

\- Je voulais que tu appelles madame Bertrand pour lui dire que finalement j'ai réussi à trouver un créneau de libre pour la voir.

\- OK, je fais ça tout de suite.

\- Non, après. Pour l'instant, on va manger, tu as besoin d'une pause.

\- Non ça va Hinata, je vais bien.

\- Non, tu as une vilaine tronche, pupuce. insista-t-elle.

\- Merci, c'est très sympa… je lui réponds en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Quoi, c'est vrai, t'as plein de cernes sous les yeux et la peau très pâle !

\- Traite-moi de vampire pendant que tu y es !

\- Allez debout, on va manger.

\- Hinata…

\- Ce n'est pas une question, mais un ordre, je suis ta patronne alors n'insiste pas.

\- Quel genre de patronne oblige ses employées à prendre des pauses ?

\- Je n'y serais pas obligée si tu prenais soin de toi. Allez, dépêche-toi !

\- OK, c'est bon je me rends, tu as gagné.

Je cède donc à Hinata. Je me lève de mon bureau, prends mon manteau et la suis. Hinata…C'est ma patronne, ça fait sept ans maintenant que je suis sa secrétaire. Je suis plus que ça à ses yeux. Elle me considère comme sa sœur et je dois avouer qu'elle représente ce qui se rapproche le plus d'une "famille".

Une sœur, j'en ai une « vraie » surement évanouie dans la crasse d'une ruelle à l'heure actuelle. Le sang est la seule chose qu'on partage. Quand cette blonde ne répand pas ses morpions sur mon canapé, elle fait le trottoir. C'est comme avoir un animal de compagnie, un toutou. Un être dont la survie dépend de notre bon vouloir, sauf qu'au moins, lui, reste fidèle.

Donc je suis plus proche d'Hinata, paradoxal quand on sait qu'elle représente tout ce que je déteste. Elle m'aime beaucoup, elle me traite comme un membre de sa famille. La famille c'est important pour elle. C'est son monde, le point central de son univers. Moi, je n'en ai rien à foutre. En ce qui me concerne, la famille n'est rien de plus qu'un groupe de gens qu'on n'a pas choisis, censés nous faire oublier notre solitude. Elle ne représente rien à mes yeux, si ce n'est qu'une forteresse illusoire dans laquelle certains aiment se complaire. Ils y vivent heureux et bouffis d'orgueil. Péché originel qui les fera se reproduire pour laisser au monde un enfant, éphémère petite chose baveuse à quatre pattes dont le seul but et d'être l'héritage de leur futile et insignifiant passage sur terre. Il grandira encore et encore pour enfin perpétuer la tradition. Oui, il se mariera avec une naïve fille à qui il a mis un polichinelle dans le tiroir. Vivra dans un simulacre de bonheur aveuglé par l'amour, puis une secrétaire fera son entrée. Tout aussi naïve, mais pas de la même façon. Elle, elle espère. Elle espère juste passer de « coup d'un soir » à « bonsoir chéri ». Je ne la juge pas, l'amour n'est pas honnête, il est fourbe et égoïste. Alors, elle s'accrochera à cette fleur se disant qu'elle aussi a droit au bonheur. Elle se fera butiner au passage, mais ça ne lui fera pas peur. Elle continuera avec la conviction profonde d'atteindre un jour son cœur.

Elle aussi veut faire comme tout le monde ; goûter à cette chose que l'on appelle « famille ». Pourquoi ? Pour faire comme maman peut-être ? Pour être une femme une vraie ? Celle qu'on voit dans toutes ces séries ? Celle qui a pondu une porte de trois ou quatre mômes ingrats ressemblant plus à papa malgré ses neuf mois douloureux. Est-ce de sa faute ? C'est la voie que la société lui montre depuis qu'elle est toute petite. Trouve ton prince, marie-toi avec lui et fais beaucoup de bébés. Vous l'aurez compris, la famille, ce n'est pas mon dada. Est-ce si surprenant quand ces hommes, dont le sang coule dans mes veines ne m'évoquent que le dégoût et la haine ?

On finit par arriver au restaurant, « Le Charitable ». Une de ses amies nous y attend, c'est Tenten. Je ne suis pas surprise, elle est toujours dans nos pattes. Trouve-toi un putain de travail, au lieu de ne rien foutre de tes journées à part vampiriser les économies de ton époux ! Je ne l'aime pas. Elle et ses couettes beaucoup trop jeunes pour son âge et son caractère de cochon. Elle est arrogante et bornée. Elle a deux filles aussi. Deux adolescentes naïves et se croyant rebelles. Deux idiotes pour qui le féminisme ne se résume qu'à se teindre les cheveux en bleu et se livrer à des joutes verbales virtuelles. Stupides concours consistant à répéter en boucle des inepties approuvées à grand coup de likes et retweets par une communauté tout aussi stupide et déconnectée de la réalité. Mais bon, je fais avec, je ne peux pas en vouloir à Hinata, Tenten s'est mariée à son cousin Neji.

On s'assoit et on commande. Hinata prend une salade, elle est au régime depuis quelques mois. Elle veut retrouver la taille qu'elle avait avant sa deuxième grossesse. Perso je la trouve très bien foutue, mais bon… Moi, je prends une pizza et l'autre steak frites, comme d'habitude. Nos plats arrivent et on commence à manger. Comme toujours, Tenten nous parle de ses filles et du sport. Elle raconte ensuite quelques blagues dont l'humour ne parvient pas à mon cerveau. Puis la parole passe à Hinata.

\- Il sait toujours me faire rire ! Hier en rentrant, je lui ai dit de passer l'aspirateur, car le salon était sale. Et vous savez quoi ? Il me l'a passé, rit-elle.

Mon Dieu, tuez-moi ! C'est tout le temps comme ça avec elle. « Oh qu'il est merveilleux, et trop beau, et trop drôle, et trop sexy, et trop intelligent…etc. » Bordel ! C'est bon on a compris tu l'aimes ton Naruto. Oui il est pompier et bien foutu, mais ce n'est pas Superman non plus, merde !

\- Vous êtes trop chou, tous les deux. Vous vous aimez comme au premier jour, c'est beau.

\- Oui, j'ai de la chance.

\- Effectivement, votre couple fait rêver, la complimentai-je.

Tu parles, c'est un homme comme les autres. Donne-moi cinq minutes avec lui et je te montre son vrai visage.

\- Merci Sakura. Au fait, je dois emmener Mireille chez le médecin demain du coup j'aurais un service à te demander.

Hinata et les vieux… Cette femme passe ses dimanches à faire du bénévolat dans une maison de retraite. Il lui arrive aussi de faire des courses pour eux sur son temps libre. Cela me dépasse. Quel plaisir cela lui procure-t-il au juste ? Moi, je ne peux pas. Les personnes âgées, ce n'est pas ma came. Comment fait-elle pour s'attacher autant à des gens qui vont bientôt mourir ?

\- Oui, quoi donc ?

\- Tu peux aller chercher Hima à la crèche pour moi ?

Quoi ? Hima, ton bébé ? Non ! Hors de question, ça va pas ou quoi ?

\- Euh je voudrai bien, mais…

\- S'il te plaît ! S'il te plaît ! S'il te plaît ! S'il te plaît ! S'il te plaît ! quémanda-t-elle en joignant ses mains pour m'implorer.

Putain ! Elle arrive toujours à m'avoir, cette sale brune !

\- Bon OK, c'est d'accord. Mais cela ne doit pas devenir une habitude, hein ! je l'avertis.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Je veux dire, tu es sa secrétaire, c'est ton job.

Toi, on ne t'a pas sonné !

\- Sakura et moi, on est plus que ça, Tenten. Bref, je te remercie. Normalement, Naruto devrait être là, mais avec son travail, un imprévu est vite arrivé.

\- De rien.

\- Tu devras juste aller la chercher et la raccompagner à la maison, je te donnerai un double des clés. Ne t'en fais pas, je serais de retour avant 20 heures.

Génial ! Je vais devoir passer trois heures avec ta chose baveuse. La soirée de demain s'annonce fort amusante. J'ai hâte d'y être...


	3. Chapter 3

_Yo, voici un nouveau chapitre corrigés non pas par la fantastique Wonder Yasei mais par mes soins._

**Réponses review**

**Sakka-Sensei** : Yo Sensei! Oui c'est vrai qu'Hinata est trop in-Love de son blond. Elle me rappelle une camarade de classe. Malgré tout elle sait aussi le tourner en dérision :) Effectivement Sakura a une vision très noire du monde, les raisons de son mal-être bien qu'assez prévisibles seront expliquées en détails dans la suite de l'histoire. La rencontre avec Naruto sera dans le prochain chapitre. bisous sensei !

**Lumati** : Yo ! J'ai fait une pause un moment mais j'en posterais deux ou trois par mois. En fait j'alterne mes périodes d'écriture entre chaque histoire. Il y a Blood ainsi que Destination Love Volume 1 en ce moment. Oui ce dernier était plus calme. Après l'histoire est plus axée sur le personnage que sur les phases de sex. Néanmoins il y en aura encore 3 ou 4.

**inazuma-baka** : Oh, un pseudo familier! Yo inazuma, ça fait longtemps! En fait c'est le seul personnage qui convenait au rôle que j'avais prévu pour la suite de l'histoire. Sasuke a un autre rôle qui lui convient mieux, Naruto est officiellement avec Hinata. En plus il me fallait un homme plus vieux. Enfin je ne cache pas que l'idée d'une romance entre eux ne m'a jamais effleuré l'esprit.

**Guest** : Who knows?

**Xybilechapter** : Yo ! Merci de l'engouement que tu portes à mon histoire. Vas-tu être surprise? Qui sait ;)? Mais je ne peux nier connaissant la personnalité de Sakura et les propos qu'elle a tenu au sujet de Naruto, que cela soit envisageable. Voici la suite, le prochain chapitre ne se fera pas autant désirer.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Destination Love Volume : 2 **

** Chapitre 3**

Nous sommes vendredi, la semaine montre finalement le bout de son nez. Je regarde ma montre : 14 heures. Je vais devoir aller chercher la mioche d'Hinata. Remarque, cela me permettra d'esquiver ce spectacle affligeant. Je doute que ce bébé s'avère être plus ignoble, sal et pathétique que numéro « 13 ». Je ne devrai pas…triste et son portrait mais je vais vous le dire. Comment ? Par où dois-je commencer pour vous le décrire ? Pleutre, goujat au ventre aussi garni que son compte en banque, dispensé de charisme, handicapé de la beauté, oui d'une laideur franche que seule une mère jugerait appréciable. Aimant autant la débauche que la bouffe. Tantôt en train de remplir son estomac, tantôt en train de se vider les couilles. Un homme dans toute sa splendeur.

Dix-sept Big Mac, tout de même ! On peut dire qu'il n'a pas froid aux yeux. Rien d'étonnant vu la taille de ses sourcils. Non, vraiment, je ne déconne pas. Je vous jure, c'est particulier. On pourrait croire que ce type a trois moustaches.

Numéro treize n'a pas beaucoup de qualités, je dirai même qu'il n'a rien pour lui. Rien ne va, même au lit. Comme avec la majorité de mes proies, vous me direz. Exactement, seulement avec treize c'est encore pire. Je ne dirai pas qu'il a un micro pénis, mais il faudrait qu'il enchaîne les flatulences pendant l'acte pour enfin me faire sentir quelque chose. Au fait, « flatulences » ça veut dire pet pour celles qui ne saurait pas.

« Tu ne manges pas Carole.

\- Non mon amour, je n'ai pas très faim aujourd'hui. Mais je t'en prie, ne te retiens pas pour moi Choji.

\- Bon, puisque tu insistes. Où est-ce que j'en étais déjà ? Hier elle m'a encore pris la tête. Je te jure. « Oui tu n'es jamais là…tu ne t'occupe plus de moi… »

Et patati et patata. Pour un homme qui trompe sa compagne c'est fou le temps qu'il met à parler d'elle. C'est comme s'il essayait de justifier son infidélité. C'est bien un truc d'homme ça.

Malgré tout, il reste l'un de mes préférés. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui me plaît autant chez ce primate à l'appétit tellement vorace que je dois l'empêcher de ne pas dévorer ses propres doigts ? Le pouvoir bien évidemment ! Il y a deux manière de contrôler un homme : par l'estomac ou par la queue. Avec lui, c'est la double peine.

15H30, enfin ! Je demande à prendre congés. Il propose de me ramener, cependant je refuse. Il ignore que je possède une voiture. Une femme charmante qui en plus et incapable de se mouvoir à sa guise, paraît beaucoup plus attirante aux yeux d'un homme. Pourquoi croyez-vous que nous n'avions pas le droit de monter à cheval ou que la voiture nous ait étés interdite aussi longtemps ? Cette sensation de puissance, cette illusion de dépendance, ce système de domination où le pénis est roi, ils trouvent cela très excitant. Vive la phallocratie !

Il me fait la bise puis me saisit la main. Il me donne une bague et me confit qu'il aimerait que ça soit un peu plus « concret » entre nous deux. Sérieusement ? Tu ressembles à une boule de bowling avec des chaussures de luxe. Tu n'as aucune chance avec moi.

\- Je vais y réfléchir.

\- Prends ton temps, rien n'est pressé. Tiens-moi au courant.

\- Oui.

\- Carole. il m'appelle la voix trouble.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi.

Et voilà ! Échec et mat, tu es à moi. Il a signé son arrêt de mort. Voila les mots que j'attendais. Cela m'a demandé énormément d'efforts mais ce beauf est finalement tombé à mes pieds. Il est temps de sonner le glas sur son triste sort. Toutefois, pour l'instant je dois aller chercher le rejeton de ma patronne.

J'arrive donc péniblement à destination. Je sors de ma voiture un peu ronchonne en fustigeant ma propre stupidité. Pourquoi ai-je donc accepté ce calvaire ? Les portes sont encore fermées. Moi qui espérai avoir dix minutes de retard je suis en fait en avance. Deux groupes me font face, lequel choisir ? Je ne compte point sociabiliser. Non, ô grand dieu non ! Je vais juste les épier, m'enivrer langoureusement de leur lamentation puéril de vieilles blanches privilégiées pour que mon existence me paraisse moins futile. Et surtout, cela fera passer le temps.

D'abord à gauche. Une grande dame de noir vêtue avec des escarpins blancs et un chapeau beige ridicule.

« Sérieusement Diane, tu te rends compte ? Ce sous homme m'a proposé des langoustes. Des langoustes quoi… Pour qui me pend-t-il, pour une jeune fille de banlieue ? »

Quelle prétention… C'est le genre de fille à se croire trop bien pour porter du H&M ou du Zara. Elles s'habillent avec des vêtements qui coûtent chers pour embellir leurs corps, qu'importe que leurs âmes ne font que s'enlaidir. Leurs vêtements coûtent peut-être chers mais ces filles ne valent rien.

De l'autre côté, trois femmes chacune au volant d'une poussette sans passager, pour l'instant. Une était grande, l'autre certainement la petite sœur de Mimie Mathy. Non sérieusement, vous avez vu ses pieds ? C'est à se demander comment elle tient debout. La dernière était une femme quelconque avec des lunettes jaunes. Visiblement, elles critiquent le personnel de cette crèche.

\- Non mais c'est tout simplement incroyable ! Vous vous rendez compte ? Ils n'utilisent même pas de Pampers ou même de Huggies. commença la grande.

\- Pire, leur lait en poudre n'est même pas bio. Et leurs couches ont un PH bien trop fort. continua la naine.

\- En effet. leur accorda celle avec les lunettes. Vous savez, avec Benoît, on envisage de changer de crèche.

Beh voyons… Allez-y, faites les malins, votre gosse aura dix ans le temps que vous trouviez une nouvelle crèche.

\- Oui c'est compréhensible. Nous aussi, on ne peut pas laisser nos enfants vivre comme s'ils étaient dans un pays du tiers monde.

Je crois que mon cerveau va exploser. Vivent-elles bien dans le même monde que moi ? Le bio n'est rien d'autre que de la merde bien emballée. De nombreuses études ont déjà démontrés qu'il n'avait rien d'incroyable, voir même qu'il était pire. Certains fruit bio contenant plus de pesticides que ceux lambda. En gros une belle arnaque ! Mais avec de beaux slogans et un bon matraquage publicitaire on peut faire gober n'importe quoi à la majeure partie des consommateurs. Rappelez-vous des pubs pour la cigarette qu'il y avait à l'époque.

Evidemment tous ne sont pas dans le même panier. Quelques uns sont très bon pour la santé mais hélas ! pas du tout en adéquation avec notre société actuelle. Entre manger mieux et manger, les gens choisiront toujours de manger. Sérieusement quand tu vis grâce aux alloc, aux APL ou que tu as trois enfants voir plus à nourrir tu n'as pas le temps pour ces conneries ! Certaines connasses diront : « Oui il faut choisir ses priorités… manger bio ce n'est pas forcément acheter moins…Et puis comme c'est de la qualité tu as moins faim de toute façon ! Il n'y a pas d'excuse, quand on aime ses enfants il faut se donner les moyens, c'est de la négligence. »

Pauvres connes ! Les moyens on ne les a pas toujours, le choix encore moins. J'ai vu des mères de famille se retrouver pour s'échanger des tickets et bons de réduction comme des cartes Yu-Gi-Oh. Et pour quoi : du pain, du lait, de l'eau et du PQ. C'était drôle…mais surtout triste. « Choisir ses priorités », « Pas d'excuses quand on aime ses enfants » ? Foutaises ! Factures, vêtements, nourriture, matériel scolaire, imprévu, anniversaire etc.… Elles doivent gérer tout ça ! Malgré tout, elles cuisinent, s'occupent de la maison, d'eux quand ils sont malade et leurs offrent même des petits plaisirs de temps à autres. Si ça ce n'est pas de l'amour, alors rien ne l'est. J'aurais aimé avoir une mère aussi négligente. Bref, entre deux pommes à sept euros et dix-huit à trois euros trente, la question ne se pose même pas. Puis les couches parlons-en ! Hinata se plaint déjà du budget qu'elle doit y consacrer chaque mois et elle n'a qu'un seul bébé. Ici on parle de plusieurs dizaines de choses baveuses. Des Pampers ? Sérieusement…

Bref c'est enfin l'heure, finissons-en.


	4. Chapter 4

_Yo, voici comme promis la suite. Vous voyez, je ne vous ai pas fait attendre trop longtemps cette fois-ci ^^_

**Réponses review**

**Sakka-Sensei** : Yo Sensei! Oui vive le sarcasme et les mamans! En tant qu'animateur j'en ai côtoyé pas mal dans des situations financière délicates et on a connu des moments rude la mienne et moi. Mais je n'ai jamais manqué de rien.

xD Oui Choji prend cher ce n'est pas faux. Et bien que la vision de Sakura est très noire, certaines de ses paroles ont une part de vérité.

ps : Une collaboration avec ma sensei! Yes, ça serait génial. Il n'y a pas énormément de fautes normalement, j'ai juste besoin d'un second regard.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Destination Love Volume 2 : Chapitre 4**

J'arrive dans le hall d'entrée quand un attroupement stoppe ma progression. Quoi encore ? Soudain elles crient et lèvent leurs mains en riant. Putain y'a tellement de mains levées, on se croirait dans une classe de la jeunesse Hitlérienne. Il faut que j'en sache plus.

\- Bonjour, j'accoste une de ces folles.

\- Bonjour.

\- Excusez-moi, pourrais-je savoir ce qui se passe ici ?

\- Nous préparons l'anniversaire de Jeanne-Marie Charlotte. Chacune veut participer, c'est un jour important vous savez, elle va quand même fêter ses un.

\- Ah, ok.

\- Il faut qu'elle sache qu'elle est aimée par tous, cela aidera pour son développement psychologique et ses futures interactions en société. Moi mon rôle consiste à choisir le traiteur, celui de Marie-Luce et de composer l'orchestre qui aura le plaisir de se produire devant nous enfin Huguette sélectionnera le pâtissier qui s'occupera du gâteau. Là Chantille et Collette se battent pour pouvoir être celle qui choisira la salle. Mais bon, aucune ne pourra être aussi grande ou plus belle que celle que j'avais choisi pour célébrer les deux ans de Charles-Henry et puis- Oh, où allez-vous ?

Seigneur… Je ne sais pas ce qui me perturbe le plus, qu'il y ait des gens cruels et mentalement instables au point d'appeler leur enfant « Chantille » où que des mères se payent les services d'un traiteur et d'un orchestre pour fêter les un an de leurs mômes ? Bordel mais qu'est-ce qu'il en a à branler ! Tout se qu'il lui importe à cet âge c'est : manger, boire, chier, pisser et dormir. Je savais que les hommes jouaient à qui a la plus « grande », j'ignorai par contre que les femmes s'abaissaient également à ce genre de bêtises. Après je ne sais peut-être pas de quoi je parle, je n'ai jamais fêté mon anniversaire. Ni elle, ni lui n'a jugeait bon de le célébrer.

Mais peu importe ! Qui se préoccupe de ça ? Plus moi ! Cette tradition est glauque. Le gâteau n'est qu'un instrument éphémère pour nous rappeler à quel point notre existence est limitée. Les bougies quant à elles, sont des horloges viles se chargeant avec envie de faire le décompte du temps qu'il nous reste avant de mourir.

\- Bonjour. Vous venez pour lequel de nos petits lapins ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas encore choisi.

Ah la tête qu'elle fait ! C'est si drôle ! Navré elle souriait trop à mon goût. Moi, voir les gens heureux, ça me rend triste.

\- Je plaisante, n'appelez pas la police. Je viens pour Himawari, sa mère a du vous prévenir qu'elle n'était pas disponible ce soir, donc me voici.

\- Oui, vous devez être Sakura. Je vais la chercher, elle fait encore dodo.

Tient, les folles se déchaînent à nouveau. Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont ces grognasses ?

\- Nous voilà ! Je vous donne d'abord son sac puis le petit lapin. Au revoir et à Lundi mon petit cœur. déclara-t-elle en me mettant ces choses dans les bras avant de s'enfuir.

-Oh ! Attendez un peu !

Bordel comment on attrape ce truc ? Oh non, elle va se réveiller ! Merde merde merde merde merde ! Seigneur je t'en prie aide-moi !

\- Il faut mettre ta main gauche ici et celle de droite là.

\- De quoi je me mêle peti- Naruto !

\- Yo Sakura ! Désolé, je suis un peu en retard. Merci d'avoir pu te libérer pour m'épauler ce soir. C'est vraiment gentil de ta part.

Wow ! Il illumine toute la pièce de sa bonne humeur. Elle est vraiment aveuglante, sérieux il est trop heureux ça fait mal aux yeux. Arrête de sourire merde !

\- De rien, ça sert à ça les amis.

Il me prend sa co-création des mains ainsi que son petit sac puis nous taillons la route. Naruto a vraiment la côte, toutes les bonnes femmes présentent lui dirent « au revoir » émoustillées. Elles étaient tellement en chaleur que j'ai failli me noyer dans un océan de cyprine et de sueur. Je les raccompagne jusqu'à leur ignoble voiture familiale puis je demande à prendre congés, le pompier étant là, ma présence n'est plus nécessaire.

\- Quoi, tu ne viens plus avec nous ?

\- Hein ? Venir où ?

\- Hinata m'a dit que tu m'aiderais à faire les courses.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Oui, elle m'a même préparé une liste, mais c'est compliqué du coup elle a dit que tu me filerais un coup de main.

Ouais les hommes adorent que les femmes leur filent un coup de main. En parlant de femme, quelle sale petite garce !

\- Désolé je-

\- S'il te plaît s'il te plaît s'il te plaît s'il te plaît !

Telle mère tel père, hein ? Bande d'escrocs !

\- Ok, c'est bon. Mais on fait ça vite.

\- Merci ! Ne t'inquiètes pas c'est toujours rapide avec moi.

\- Ah, ok… je dis amusée.

Le silence s'installe, ses yeux d'un bleu éclatant laissent place à l'incompréhension. Puis, quelques secondes plus tard, il prit enfin conscience de son erreur.

\- Non je ne parlais pas de ça- enfin si de ça mais pas de ça. Je veux dire je suis lent mais très rapide. Voilà rapide. Je suis rapide, pour les courses tu vois ?

\- Ok, allons-y. je réponds blasée.

\- Ouais c'est cool, ça ne sera pas long.

\- Pas « long » hein ?

\- Oui- enfin non ce n'est pas…

Ah les hommes et leur virilité…

\- Naruto je te fais marcher, finissons-en il est presque dix-sept heures.

\- Oui c'est vrai on se dépêche.

Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au bon dieu ?!

Bien que le magasin le plus proche soit celui avec l'oiseau rouge et vert, Naruto fait un détour car « je connais mieux celui-là ». Bref, Auchan ou Leclerc ça m'est égal, je veux juste ne pas y passer ma soirée. Une fois arrivé, il m'abandonne quelques minutes pour aller chercher un cadi spécial bébé.

\- Nous sommes de retour !

\- Merci Captain obvious, me voilà rassurée. J'avais tellement peur que vous soyez des clones aliens venu coloniser la terre en secret.

\- Toi alors, tu es vraiment trop marrante.

\- Si tu le dis. Par quoi on commence ?

\- Beh sur la liste, commence-t-il en lisant son smartphone hors de prix, elle a débuté par les bananes.

Un petit détour sur cette pomme qui nous prend pour des poires et nous encule chaque deux ans avec de grosses bananes, après nous avoir gavé de salades nous promettons mondes et merveilles. Elle est très forte je dois l'avouer, elle réussi à faire acheter des gadgets éphémères à des parents n'ayant pas un radis sous la pression de rejetons pourris gâtés. Cerise sur le gâteau, beaucoup de ces gens sont les mêmes que vous entendez dire que la vie est trop chère.

\- Ok.

Une fois au rayon fruits et légumes, je finis par quitter le pompier des yeux, attirer par une « rêveuse lâcheuse ». Elles me font tellement rire. Vous savez, se sont ces femmes qui s'inscrivent à la salle de sport en janvier pour les bonnes résolutions ou juste avant l'été afin de pouvoir s'exhiber sur la plage. La première semaine tout va bien, elles font du sport de façon régulière et surveille leur alimentation. La deuxième semaine est plus compliquée, certaines arrêtent même leur régime pendant que d'autres se mettent à sécher le sport car « avec le travaille et les enfants, ce n'est pas facile ». Puis la troisième fait son entrée et un jour il pleut donc elles se disent : « Mince il fait un sal temps, bon j'irais demain ». Ensuite il y a la galette de grosse reine- enfin des rois- puis la Chandler alors elles lancent « Oh, un petit écart cela ne peut pas faire de mal ». Si Nutella ça rime avec gras ce n'est pas pour rien connasse ! Oui c'est vrai, il y a la morphologie de chacune, les hormones et le temps, néanmoins c'est surtout une question de volonté. Sans volonté rien est possible en ce monde, rien…

En plus tu te vois grossir, tu ne prends pas vingt kilos en deux jours. Alors cesse de te goinfrer et ne te cache pas devant « oui mais je ne veux pas me laisser avoir par ce monde macho qui considère la femme comme un objet ». Primo : on ne les force pas à se dénuder. Secondo : avoir le choix et décider de montrer son corps ou au contraire de le cacher derrière une moustiquaire c'est ça d'être féministe, occupez vous de votre ventre ! Enfin, c'est hypocrite car voir des gars torse nu et en boxer pour vendre des parfums où monsieur Thor montrer son corps de dieu sans raison dans tous ses films n'a pas l'air de vous déranger le moins du monde. Alors bougez-vous le cul !

Quoique, je vous comprends. Quand on a les moyens, pourquoi se priver ? Mon fou rire une fois passé, je jette un coup d'œil sur le pompier. Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Pourquoi il remplit son cadi de bananes ?

\- 40, 41 , 42, 43, 44, 45, 46…

\- Naruto à quoi tu joues ?

\- Beh je compte les bananes. me répondit-il tout naturellement avec son sourire béat.

\- Sans blague, je n'avais pas remarqué. Je le vois bien, mais pourquoi tu en prends autant ?

\- Hinata a dit qu'elle en voulait « 78 ».

\- Quoi ? Désolé mais ça m'étonnerait. Fait voir. je lui saisi son téléphone. Seigneur… Elle a écrit « 7-8 » bananes pas « 78 ».

\- Oh.

\- Ouais, « oh » comme tu dis.

\- Je me disais aussi que ça faisait beaucoup de bananes.

Idiot ! Son boulot lui a cramé des neurones ou quoi ?

On change de rayon, le pompier fait des allés-retours en fronçant les sourcils. Il semble contrarié, chose rare. Il est vraiment sexy quand il est contrarié. Je lui demande l'objet de son mal.

\- C'est très mal indiqué comme rayon ! peste-t-il. Y'a du poulet, du coq, du lapin, du porc, du lapin, du bœuf du cheval, de la dinde mais je ne trouve pas de volaille.

\- Hein ?

\- Beh oui, elle m'a demandé du jambon de volaille mais j'ai beau chercher je n'en trouve pas.

\- Seigneur… Naruto, ôtes-moi d'un doute veux-tu. Tu sais que la volaille ce n'est pas un animal ?

\- Ah bon ?

\- Mon dieu… Prend ce jambon de dinde et partons d'ici !

Ce gars est à la bêtise ce que le beurre et la confiture sont aux biscottes. Il a bien de la chance d'avoir un corps de dieu et un sourire d'ange. Rebelote au rayon des produits laitiers. Le pompier tourne en rond à nouveau. Qu'est-ce qu'il cherche cette fois-ci ?

\- Désolé de t'embêter Sakura, tu peux m'aider à trouver cet article ?

\- Seigneur…

\- Tu es une femme très croyante, tu dis souvent « seigneur » ?

\- Je ne suis plus une croyante mais à cause de toi je vais bientôt le redevenir. Ce n'est pas le bon rayon.

-Vraiment ? a-t-il le culot de poser la question. Pourtant nous sommes au rayon des laits. persiste-t-il.

\- Oui mais ta femme t'a demandé du lait corporel.

\- Et ?

\- C'est pour le corps, une pommade si tu préfères.

\- Oh. Du coup ce n'est pas ici, enfin je crois.

\- Tu « crois » ? Tu sais quoi, laisse-moi m'occuper du reste et va prendre le pain de mie en face.

\- Oui, ça surement plus facile.

\- Seigneur…

Je vais me munir d'un cadi puis part compléter la liste d'Hinata. Je termine ça illico presto et j'attends le combattant du feu en caisse. Cinq minutes passent, puis dix et même quinze. Je me mets à sa recherche. Bordel mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? Lui et deux autres primates presqu'en pleurs conversent au rayon des pains de mie.

\- Elle m'a demandé du pain de mie mais c'est impossible de choisir ! s'apitoie le mari de ma patronne. Il y en a des dizaines : des ronds, des triangles, des carrés, des petits, des grands, des bio, des « spécial sandwich », des petits déj, ceux aux céréales, ceux au blé complet, des sans glutens et des sans croutes d'au moins quatre marques différentes. C'est beaucoup trop ! Pourquoi il y en a autant ?

\- C'est pareil pour les œufs, renchérit un autre. Il y a des bio, des éco+, des labels rouge, des blancs, des beiges de plein de marques différentes. Et il y a des œufs de cailles ! Je ne sais même pas ce que c'est !

\- Un oiseau qui a froid peut-être ? déclara le blond fier de lui. Cela s'appelle « caille » comme dans « ça caille ici ».

\- Peut-être ? Dans tout les cas, ma femme m'a dit qu'elle m'attendait à côté mais je ne la trouve pas.

\- Vous au moins vous avez trouvez le bon rayon, lança le dernier dépité et jaloux. Moi je suis perdu. Où est le rayon pq ?

Seigneur…Quel spectacle désolant. Vraiment mesdames, n'avez-vous pas honte ? Je veux dire, les hommes sont des singes stupides mais les femmes sont bien pires. Il faut être sacrément débile pour tomber amoureuse de ce genre de créatures. Hinata dirait sûrement un truc du jour « L'amour ne s'explique pas, il ignore la raison. Le cerveau y est insensible est aveugle seul le cœur peut le comprendre ». Effectivement je ne comprends pas. Une autre femme apparu, je vis dans son regard la même désolation que la mienne.

\- C'est lequel le votre ?

\- Le blond.

-Vous êtes chanceuse, lui au moins a la beauté. Parfois je me dis que je n'ai pas trois enfant mais quatre. Bon courage.

\- Merci, à vous aussi.

Elle vint à la rescousse de son mari est indiqua au dernier des trois mousquetaires où se situait les pq. Quant à moi, je saisis sept sacs de pains et attrape mon fardeau avant d'enfin regagner les caisses. C'est vrai qu'il est canon mais tout de même…Ce type est un idiot fini. Hinata qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ce crétin ?

Nous sommes arrivés à destination. 20H, putain ! Et cette sale petite peste n'est toujours pas là en plus ! La petite dort toujours. C'est flippant, on dirait qu'elle est dans le coma. Le pompier me demande de rester jusqu'à ce qu'il termine de prendre sa douche et m'invite à me servir dans le frigo si j'ai besoin de quoi que ce soit. J'accepte, je ne suis plus à cinq minutes prés.

Je farfouille dans le frigo en patientant. Putain Hinata, il n'y a même pas d'alcool chez toi ! Je- aïe ! Sans rien comprendre je tombe en avant et mon front heurte le sol de la cuisine. Je me redresse en mesurant la gravité des dégâts quand le pompier débarque en trombe.

\- Sakura ! Est-ce que ça va ? Mince, j'avais pourtant dis à Boruto de ranger ses voitures. Il va m'entendre celui-là ! Laisse-moi voir. Mon dieu, ton front est trempé. s'inquiète-t-il en bougeant ma tête dans tous les sens.

Il n'y a pas que mon front de trempé… Le pompier était là, sous mes yeux affamés, pieds nus, ses cheveux mouillés recouvrant les deux saphirs qui lui servaient d'yeux, son torse luisant parsemé de poils longs et scintillants comme de minuscules lingots d'or avec une simple petite serviette comme seul bouclier protégeant son épée.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est rien.

\- Mais tu saignes !

\- Oui mais juste un peu.

\- Non non, ce n'est pas qu' « un peu ».

\- Je vais bien.

\- Non.

\- Mais puisque je te dis que ça va !

\- Suis-moi dans la douche je vais m'occuper de toi.

Arrête de me chauffer comme ça !

\- Encore une fois Naruto, je te remercie mais ça va.

\- Ce n'était pas une question.

Quelle aura ! J'ai du mal à le reconnaître. Il m'est impossible de lui dire non. Je l'accompagne sans protester. Il m'aide à marcher en ignorant mes refus puis me fais m'asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire- car oui c'est une salle de bain et non une douche. Il prend ensuite une trousse dans un des placards au dessus du lavabo avant de venir s'installer à ma droite.

Il commence par prendre une compresse et me tapote le front avec. Il réitère son geste avec une autre cette fois-ci imprégnée de désinfectant sans alcool me précise-t-il. Il en prend une troisième et me demande de la maintenir. Je m'exécute en appuyant bien fort dessus.

Un excédant de sang s'échappe, ruisselant sur ma joue avant de terminer sa course au coin de ma lèvre gauche. Armé d'une autre compresse, il essuya d'abord mon front, ensuite ma joue avant de conclure par mes lèvres. Il était proche, si proche. Je sentais son souffle chaud et enivrant glisser sur ma peau, ses poils taquinaient ma poitrine, sans parler de ses doigts…Ils étaient longs et robustes, des doigts adaptés pour remplir n'importe quel conduit. Néanmoins, il était doué pour les manier, il les utilisait à sa guise. Il les déplaçait en alternant douceur et fermeté sur mon visage. Après, il prit le rouleau de bandage et l'enroula autour de mon front. Il était encore plus proche, ma bouche n'était plus qu'à un centimètre de la mienne et le visage du cyclope cachait derrière ce tissu blanc se dévoilait peu à peu. Seigneur… Mon cœur bat la chamade et mes tétons s'allongent encore plus que le nez de Pinocchio. Bordel, j'en viens à avoir peur que mes tétons finissent par le transpercer.

\- Et voilà, c'est fini. Bisous magique !

Ni une ni deux, il m'embrasse l'endroit où je me suis ouvert. Il me regarde alors intensément, innocemment, droit dans les yeux.

\- Sakura, ça ne va pas, tu es toute mouillée ?

C'est vrai, je suis mouillée, dans tous les sens du terme même ! Bien plus que lui, alors que ce dernier sort de la douche- enfin de la salle de bain. Je craque. Je lève ma main m'apprêtant à l'enfuir dans le champ de blé qui recouvrait son corps. Les torses velus m'ont toujours attirés. Ils sont sauvages, bestial et tellement sexy. Mais je retrouve la raison et me stoppe. Je ne peux pas faire ça à Hinata. Soudain, sa mioche gronde, elle est enfin sortie de son coma. Sauvée par le gong ! Il se précipite auprès d'elle.

Après m'être remis de mes émotions, je les rejoins. Le soldat du feu est assis avec elle sur une chaise et lui chante une berceuse. Il lui chante « Douce nuit ». Il chante mal. Sa voix est ridicule et pas du tout en raccord avec la musique. Et pourtant, elle sourit. Elle semble rassurée, elle sait. Oui, elle sait au fond d'elle qu'il sera toujours là, qu'elle pourra compter sur lui, que même s'il est idiot il fera tout son possible pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien car il est content de ce privilège. Oui, il est heureux, parce que comme certains élus, elle l'aimera et le gratifiera de la seule chanson qu'il réclamera encore et encore jusqu'à la fin de ses jours tel un camé. Un seul mot, pas d'autres paroles, rien qu'un seul titre dans cet album : Papa.

Alors c'est donc ça avoir un père ? C'est donc ça aimer sa fille ? Je comprends un peu mieux… Oui, je te comprends un peu mieux maintenant Hinata. Voilà ce que tu aimes tant chez lui. Aurais-je le droit d'en avoir une, d'avoir une fille, pour de vrai cette fois ? En ai-je vraiment le droit ? Est-ce qu'elle me sourira avec une telle confiance, une telle conviction ? Est-ce qu'une femme comme moi mérite ce genre de chose ?

\- Sakura, tu pleures ?

\- Non ! Pas du tout ! J'avais juste une poussière dans l'œil. Je vais y aller maintenant. Merci pour le bandage.

\- Non, merci à toi. Rentre bien et à très bientôt.

\- Ok.

\- Oh mince, ta voiture est restée à la crèche.

\- Pas grave, un ami va venir me chercher.

\- Oh.

\- « Oh » quoi ?

\- Un petit « ami » ? Tu nous le présentes quand ?

\- Ne fais pas ton « Hinata » ! Bien à plus.

Enfin, la séance de babysitting est close. J'ai presque failli me faire avoir. Ce genre de choses n'existe pas. Les familles parfaites n'existent pas. Je ne le sais que trop bien.


	5. Chapter 5

**Réponses review**

**Sakka-Sensei** : Yo Sensei! Content que tu aies apprécié ce chapitre. J'aime beaucoup le personnage de Sakura. On sent qu'elle a souffert mais derrière toute cette noirceur on sent que c'est une bonne personne, qu'elle est "humaine". Elle est juste perdue. Maintenant que les bases sont là on va pouvoir rentrer dans le cœur de l'histoire.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Destination Love Volume 2 : Chapitre 5**

\- Donne-moi la patte ! Maintenant couché ! Assis ! Lèche les pieds de maman ! Voilà. Tu es un bon chienchien, hein que tu es un bon chienchien ?

\- Oui je suis un bon chienchien, affirme-t-il à quatre pattes en agitant sa langue dans tous les sens.

Pathétique petit homme ! Encore un autre cafard piégé dans ma toile. Le matin il se rend dans l'antre du tout-puissant comme tous ces autres moutons car c'est le jour du seigneur. La nuit il me rejoint pour se mettre à quatre pattes nu comme un ver mais avec moins de dignité et exécute tous mes ordres car il espère rentrer dans le mien. Quelle hypocrisie ! Et il se croit « bon chrétien ». D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, les religieux me font pitié. La religion n'est rien d'autre qu'une soumission abjecte et aveugle à un être imaginaire.

On se persuade de l'existence d'un être supérieur pour donner une réponse illusoire à nos doutes, nos peurs et nos questions. Des excuses ou explications fallacieuse qui nous réconfortent et nous gonflent d'espoir comme des ballons de baudruche. On se dit que si l'on se conduit bien on sera protégé, qu'on aura droit au bonheur, qu'une vie éternelle et pleine de joie nous attend après la mort. Mais rien ! Peu importe nos larmes et nos supplication, qu'on fasse de notre mieux pour suivre ses règles, c'est comme si l'on avait plus de crédit, personne ne répond à nos appels. Le ballon finit par exploser. Les gentils ne sont pas toujours récompensés, les méchants ne sont pas toujours arrêtés et qu'importe car le mal qu'ils ont fait ne peut être effacé. Enfin, une fois mort on ne va nulle part si ce n'est au cimetière. Croire en une divinité qui va veiller sur nous et résoudre nos problèmes c'est faire preuve de lâcheté. On ne peut compter que sur soi-même.

\- C'est bien François, tu vas pouvoir avoir ta récompense.

\- Merci maîtresse.

Il me jette sur le lit et retire mon string avec les dents. Sa tête de petit blanc privilégié s'engouffre entre mes jambes. Sa langue titille délicatement mon interrupteur des plaisirs. Numéro vingt est un homme spontané qui ne tourne jamais sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche, par contre il la tourne bien autour de mes lèvres. La rotation est plus intense, elle me fait buire. Je suis déjà excitée comme un homme d'affaires devant une occasion de fraude fiscale, cependant il continu de plus belle. Puis il s'arrête brusquement. Merde ! Le train de la petite mort était en approche.

\- Tu vas voir ce que tu vas pendre, m'avertit-il fat !

Il se sent fort, il se sent grand, il se sent puissant. Pensant naïvement pouvoir me faire voler jusqu'au ciel alors qu'il n'arrivait guère à faire décoller son engin. Mauvais pilote il reste au sol néanmoins son arrogance reste intacte. À ses yeux c'est un étalon vaillant, mieux encore c'est Pégase, il a juste besoin de temps pour prendre son envol.

De mon point de vue, il a les yeux vides, le pénis mou, le cerveau inapte, car tout le sang de son corps est parti gonfler son égo. Je lui donne alors un coup de main. En moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour le dire, je fis de lui un homme droit, plus droit qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. J'avais l'impression de voir la tour Eiffel pour la première fois. Un résultat compréhensible, après tout, avec moi il était entre de bonnes mains.

Allongée nue sur le ventre, j'attendais que le TGV entre en gare, en espérant que le voyage ne soit pas de courte durée. En bon français ce dernier était en retard, cependant il comptait bien se faire pardonner. Le premier contact me coupa la respiration. Son membre était plus imposant qu'à l'accoutumée. Plus il s'enfonçait, plus j'avais la sensation que les parois de mon tunnel principal allaient exploser. Soudain, il ralentit son allure.

\- Vas-y tape dans le fond je ne suis pas ta mère !

\- Tu ne me le diras pas deux fois.

Il agrippa fermement de ses deux mains le creux de mon dos et se mit au galop. Mon lit remuait de tous les côtés, mon corps était agité de tous les côtés. Tout mon intérieur était devenu une zone de turbulences. J'essayais de me cramponner au drap, au lit, à tout ce que je pouvais mais rien à faire les secousses étaient trop fortes et devenaient de plus en plus violentes. J'hurlais avec davantage de vigueur à chaque nouveau coup. Mes cris étaient synchronisés avec les claquements produits par le choc entre mes fesses et son sexe. Il referma ses dents sur mon oreille droite, puis sur mon cou avant de me retourner sur le dos. S'agenouillant au dessus de ma tête, il me fit comprendre qu'il aimerait que son train entre dans une autre gare.

Il me saisit par la tête et fit entrer son jouet dans ma bouche. Il le rentra et le sortit d'innombrables fois. Je n'arrivais presque plus à respirer et cela semblait l'exciter. Je commençai à avoir les larmes aux yeux mais il continuait. Ses mains quittèrent ma tête pour venir jouer avec mes tétons tout durs. Il accéléra la cadence, ses boules se heurtaient avec virulence contre mon menton. Après un trajet d'une trentaine de minutes, le TGV arriva à destination. Des milliers de passagers se précipitèrent hors des wagons pensant avoir atteint une autre station, avant de se noyer dans l'élixir de ma bouche et glisser le long de ma gorge. Ereintée par le voyage, il s'endort paisiblement la tête posée sur ma poitrine. Il est maintenant minuit cinq, nous sommes lundi. Wow ! J'ai beau être arrivée à bon port impossible de dormir. Je suis encore sous le choc, ce n'est pas souvent que quelqu'un me fait cet effet. Bravo numéro « 20 ».

Numéro vingt m'a dit s'appeler Jean-François. Il travaille dans une entreprise de produit pharmaceutique. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il vend, toutefois la Ferrari garée devant chez moi prouve qu'il gagne bien sa vie. Il est hautain, se croit meilleur que tout le monde et ne se gêne pas pour le clamer haut et fort. Cette attitude ne lui a pas donné bonne réputation. En fait il est le copain de tout le monde mais hélas ! l'ami de personne. Les gens ont peur de lui ou le méprisent néanmoins c'est un cadre alors ils lui mentent. Cela l'énerve. Jean-François aimerait que les gens soient francs. Il se réfugie dans la lecture pour y trouver un peu de sincérité. Il lit des poèmes, des romans et surtout des pièces de théâtre, c'est ce qu'il préfère. Serait-ce pour ça que sa queue était si molle hier ? Wow, putain je suis une sacrée philosophe ! Quoi, avouez qu'elle était pas mal celle-là ?

\- Sharon, tu ne dors pas ?

Si si, je suis juste somnambule connard ! Tu vois bien que mes yeux sont ouverts, pourquoi tu poses la question ?

\- Non, pas encore.

\- Tant mieux. Je dois t'avouer un truc.

\- « un truc » ?

\- Oui. Je veux te le dire depuis un moment déjà mais je ne savais pas comment te le dire. Non, en vérité, je manquai de courage.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas François ?

Il se redresse avant de s'asseoir et de me tenir les mains. Putain, ils se sont passés le mot ou quoi ?

\- Sharon, je t'ai menti. Je ne m'appelle pas Jean-François, mon vrai prénom est Kiba. J'ai pris un pseudonyme car je ne pensais pas que cela deviendrait sérieux. Je ne voulais pas qu'on puisse me relier à toi ou te donner des indices qui te permettraient de me retrouver. Je venais juste te voir quand je voulais tirer mon coup. Mais ce n'est plus le cas et cela depuis un moment déjà.

Je prends mon pied à chaque fois que je suis avec toi et je ne parle pas que de sexe. Sharon je n'ai jamais connu de femme aussi exceptionnelle que toi dans toute ma chienne de vie. Tu es drôle, cultivée, belle et tu ne te laisses jamais marcher sur les pieds, tu réussis toujours à avoir ce que tu veux. Tu es une battante et je crois que je t'aime. Non je suis sûr d'être amoureux de toi. Quand je ne suis pas avec toi j'en suis malade. Lorsque qu'on se quitte ça me déchire j'ai l'impression de mourir et j'attends avec hâte nos retrouvailles. Il n'y a pas une seconde où tu n'es pas dans mes pensée. Et quand tu me souris… Comment dire ? Je n'ai jamais ressentis ça. Je ne saurais décrire cette joie. J'aimerais être capable de manipuler le temps pour te contempler jusqu'à la fin des temps.

\- Je- Wow !

\- Ce n'est pas fini. Sharon, je suis fiancé et je me mari dans une semaine.

\- Ok.

\- Non ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Je ne l'aime pas et elle ne m'aime pas davantage. Ce n'est qu'une lesbienne refoulée qui est trop lâche pour s'affirmer. Elle se contente d'obéir aveuglément et bêtement à son papa, elle est faible. Je le suis également. On ne parle pas, on ne baise pas. On se contente de faire ce que l'on attend de nous. Je t'admire, toi tu fais ce que tu veux, personne ne te dicte ce que tu dois faire. Je ne peux pas m'opposer à ma famille, pas maintenant.

Arrête ça ! Moi une battante ? Je ne le suis pas et je ne l'ai jamais été. Je suis faible et lâche. Une pauvre chose qui se réfugie dans l'alcool pour échapper à un monstre qui n'existe plus mais dont l'odeur immonde continuer de la hanter.

\- Pourquoi, je lui demande ?

\- C'est une question d'argent. Ce mariage est là pour sceller l'alliance entre nos sociétés familiale respectives. Si je pars maintenant je serai désavoué et déshérité, il y a trop d'argent en jeu et cette opération à mit plusieurs années avant de se concrétiser. J'attendrai que l'alliance se conclût et après quelques temps, je quitterai cette femme. Cela devrait passer plus facilement à leurs yeux et si ce n'est pas le cas tant pis ! Une fois mariés, le poste de vice président me reviendra comme convenu avec mon père. Je pourrais placer suffisamment d'argent sur un compte protégé pour vivre paisiblement avec toi. Je te jure que tu ne manqueras de rien ! Alors, même si c'est égoïste, même si je n'ai pas le droit de te demander cela après mon attitude méprisable et mes mensonges… Sharon, est-ce que tu m'attendras ? Est-ce que tu le peux ? Est-ce que tu le pourras ?

Je tombe des nues. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Bien que j'ignorai certains détails, je savais pour sa fiancée et son vrai prénom. Néanmoins, je suis confuse. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'avoue-t-il tout ça ? Et pourquoi maintenant ? Cela n'a aucun sens. Il pouvait continuer à mentir et me prendre une fois par semaine. Pourquoi cette soudaine envie de se confesser à moi ? Peu importe je ne me ferai pas avoir. Je ne changerai pas mes plans. Après tout, fiancée ou pas il trompe sa copine, ce n'est qu'un infidèle qui se laisse guider par ses pulsions. Et puis rien ne me dis qu'il est honnête. Les gens mentent.

\- J'ai besoin de temps.

\- Je comprends, ça fait beaucoup de révélations en quelques minutes. C'est normal que tu ais besoin de temps pour tout digérer et peser le pour et le contre. Je vais te laisser dormir, la nuit porte conseilles.

\- En effet.

\- Bonne nuit Sharon.

Il me bise les mains puis se recouche à côté de moi, la tête tourner dans la direction opposée à la mienne.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Yo ici J'men ^^! Cette fois, vous n'avez pas attendu longtemps. Vous êtes contents ;) ? Bien, à partir de maintenant on entre dans le vif du sujet. Jusqu'à l'heure, je vous montrais la Sakura du présent, ce chapitre et beaucoup d'autres, nous dévoileront son passé. En gros, connaître la Sakura d'avant pour comprendre celle qu'elle est aujourd'hui._**

**Réponses review**

**Sakka-Sensei** : Yo Sensei! Ah la métaphore et moi c'est une histoire d'amour ^^ En fait je ne sais pas si l"es métaphores" est mon style définitif pour détailler mes lemons ou si c'est seulement un mécanisme temporaire car je reste quelqu'un d'assez pudique. Quoi qu'il en soit je le trouve un peu mieux réussi que le précédent.

En effet, une vision très sombre, plus que des hommes, mais du monde dans son ensemble. Peut-être que ces personnes vont réussir à la faire changer et voir le monde différemment?

Kiba est sincère, très culotté :D mais sincère. Seulement elle doute de sa parole. D'une part car beaucoup de personnes ont abusés d'elle et de l'autre car elle ne croit pas réellement possible que quelqu'un puisse ressentir de l'amour envers elle. Du désir oui, mais pas de l'amour.

Voici donc le chapitre 6, le 7 suivra dans quelques jours.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Destination Love Volume 2 : Chapitre 6**

\- Bonjour Sakura. Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui, la forme ?

\- Oui, je vais bien madame Texeira. Et vous ?

\- Un peu compliqué je dois l'avouer. J'ai beaucoup de travail en ce moment mais bon tant qu'il y a la santé, c'est l'essentiel. Dis donc choupinette, il fait au moins 25°, tu n'as pas chaud avec ce gros pull ? Et puis, depuis quand tu portes des lunettes, des lunettes teintées en plus ? Quoi, tu t'es cru dans Men in Black, elle me demande en souriant ?

\- Non madame j'ai juste un peu froid et une grosse migraine.

\- C'est vrai que malgré ce soleil nous sommes en hiver. Tu as peut-être attrapé la grippe ? Tu demanderas à tes parents d'aller voir le docteur.

\- D'accord, j'acquiesce.

\- Alors, prête pour un nouveau jour d'école ?

\- Oui !

\- Bien, tu peux aller à ta place.

Je me souviens très bien de ce jour, ce fut la dernière fois que j'assistais à un de ses cours. Madame Texeira était une femme remarquable et une maîtresse incroyable. Elle aimait son métier, et surtout l'histoire. Elle nous a appris à l'aimer. Elle avait une façon singulière d'enseigner, ses cours étaient vivants. Une fois elle s'est ramenée avec une dizaine de costumes de dinosaures, puis nous a parlé des caractéristiques de chacun d'entre-deux en chantant et en dansant. J'adorais l'école. C'était l'enfer chez moi, mais du lundi au vendredi, de 8h à 16h45, j'étais au paradis.

J'avais des amis aussi, beaucoup d'amis. Ils m'avaient offert tout un assortiment de bonbon à un point que je n'arrivais même plus à fermer mon sac entièrement. Mon anniversaire était dans deux jours mais ils voulaient m'offrir mon cadeau en avance. À la fin des cours, arriva ce qui devait arriver. Madame Texeira me demanda de rester après la classe.

\- Nous sommes toutes seules maintenant, déclare-t-elle le ton grave. Il n'y a rien que tu ne veuilles me dire ?

\- Euh, non.

\- Tu es certaine ?

\- Je ne comprends pas, j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non mon cœur. Mais…on t'a fait quelque chose de mal pas vrai ?

\- Quoi ?! Non, ce n'est pas vrai, pas vrai du tout, je m'écrie paniquée !

\- Je ne suis pas idiote, et aveugle encore moins. Voilà déjà un mois que j'ai remarqué des changements dans ton comportement ainsi quelques trucs bizarres. Tes parents refusant de me rencontrer, je me suis démenée pour essayer de te faire parler, sans y parvenir malgré tous mes efforts.

\- Je vous assure que-Madame…

Subitement, elle souleva son tee-shirt. Il y avait plusieurs cicatrices. Je restai bouche bée pendant- en fait je serai incapable de dire pendant combien de temps.

\- Quand j'étais juste un peu plus grande que toi, à l'âge de huit ans, un soir, j'ai fait tomber un verre de bière posé sur le bureau de mon père. Fou de rage, il m'a giflé, ensuite il a ramassé des débris de verre. Voilà ce qu'il m'a fait. Je sais ce que tu vis, tout comme je sais ce qui se cache sous ton pull et tes lunettes.

\- Je ne vois de quoi vous- Non, ignorant mes contestations, elle me retira mes lunettes en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire !

\- Tu peux tout me dire. Sakura, c'est ton père qui t'a fait ça ?

\- Non ! Je me suis cogné, je le jure, je rétorque apeurée !

\- Bien je n'insisterai pas davantage. En attendant, tiens.

\- C'est quoi ça, votre numéro ?

\- Oui. Si jamais tu te cognes encore, appelle-moi. Qu'il fasse nuit, jour, qu'il pleuve ou même qu'il neige, je viendrais pour toi.

Madame Texeira, était la mère que j'aurais voulu avoir, même s'il faisait tout pour que je lui en veuille, cela reste le seul parent que j'ai vraiment eu. L'une des seules personnes avec Hinata et Pépéroni pour lesquelles je semblais importante.

Je suis rentrée vite ce jour là, à pied comme d'habitude. J'étais essoufflée, quatre kilomètres c'est fatigant. En rentrant je ne l'ai pas vu, il n'était visiblement pas là. Certainement en train de se saouler dans un bar quelque part. J'étais rassurée et heureuse. Je suis parti dans la cuisine, elle était à l'ouvrage. Quand on était toutes les deux, on était bien, on riait, on jouait, on chantait même parfois. Mais quand en sa présence, elle montrait un tout autre visage.

Esclave de l'amour et de la peur, elle le laissait faire. Le laissait me crier dessus, me pousser, m'humilier, me gifler, me frapper et pire encore. Je la haïssais pour cette faiblesse, une mère est sensé protéger son enfant. Toutefois, elle me faisait aussi de la peine. Après lui avoir raconté ma journée, je me suis empressé de lui montrer tous les bonbons que mes amis m'avaient offerts pour mes sept ans.

\- Nerumi ! J'espère que le dîner est prêt j'ai les crocs !

Il était là. Il s'arrêta un moment dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Ses ongles étaient noirs, ses vêtements sales, trempés de pisse, de sueur, et ils empestaient l'alcool ainsi que la cigarette. Il s'approcha de moi, puis arrivé à ma hauteur il me salua.

\- Tu dis pas bonjour à papa, Sakura ?

\- Bonjour.

\- Voilà qui est mieux, dit-il en apposant l'une de ses mains répugnantes sur mon front. Hein ? C'est quoi tous ces bonbons ?

\- Ce sont mes amis qui me les ont offerts.

\- Hein, tes amis ? Tu as des amis toi ? Alors même quelqu'un comme toi peut avoir des amis ? Si tu le dis. Et pourquoi ils t'ont offerts ça ?

\- Pour mon anniversaire.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai, j'avais oublié. Mais t'en a beaucoup, il me fait remarquer.

\- Eh bien lundi, j'avais dit à Lise que je n'avais jamais goûté de bonbon Haribo. Du coup, pour mon anniversaire, elle a dit qu'elle m'en offrirait. Finalement tout le monde l'a suivi. C'est- papa ?

\- Sale petite peste !

Il me gifla, la violence de l'impact me projeta au sol.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

\- Tu oses me poser la question, en plus ! Tu es parti dire à tous ces gamins privilégiés que tes parents n'avaient même pas de quoi te payer de bonbon ! Quelle petite ingrate ! On t'offre un toit, de l'eau, de la bouffe et tu vas dire à tout le monde qu'on est des putains de pauvres !

\- Chéri calme-toi et viens manger, tu sais bien qu'elle n'est pas très intelligente.

\- Ok, t'as raison, elle ne mérite pas ma colère.

Il m'arracha mon sac des mains, puis jeta mes bonbons dans le vide-ordure. Mais il ne les jeta pas tous d'un coup. Non, ce fumier prit son temps. Il jeta un à un tous les précieux cadeaux que mes amis m'avaient donné, le tout en me fixant avec un regard noir.

Quand il eut terminé, il se dirigea vers sa chaise pour festoyer mais fut interpellé par ce que la poêle contenait.

\- Sale peste ! Je t'ai demandé des œufs brouillés pas une omelette, il s'emporte !

\- Je suis désolée, ne t'énerves pas, l'implore-t-elle en baissant la tête. Prends-la en attendant, je vais te faire des œufs brouillés.

Il attrapa la poêle et renversa l'omelette sur sa tête avant de l'éparpiller dans ses cheveux.

\- Tu vois c'est ça des œufs brouillés ! Sakura, dégage je dois parler à ta mère.

Après cet incident des plus banals, je suis allée me laver. Cette fois, je suis restée plus d'une heure dans la douche. Je ne voulais pas sortir. J'avais beau être à plusieurs mètres de là, il y avait beau avoir de nombreuses pièces qui nous séparaient, j'entendais tout. Les hurlements de cet homme, les cris et les supplications de cette femme ainsi que les coups qu'elle prenait. Soudain plus rien. Ce n'était qu'un répit éphémère, le calme avant la tempête. Ma porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. C'était lui. Il retira le rideau entre nous, me saisit par les cheveux pour ne pas changer, avant de me projeter sur le carrelage. Son genou m'écrasait le ventre, je pouvais presqu'entendre ma cage thoracique se fracturer. Quant à ses mains, ses mains malpropres, elles étaient resserrées autour de mon cou.

\- Sale petite peste ! Qu'est-ce que tu as été dire encore ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait putain, me tombe-t-il dessus les yeux rouges ? Tu veux me créer des problèmes c'est ça, hein ?!

Elle se cachait derrière la porte, assistant en silence comme toujours à mon passage à tabac. Toutes les deux victimes du même monstre. Des bleus recouvraient nos visages blanc enflés où du rouge s'échappait de nos lèvres. Pas de liberté si ce n'est celle de souffrir. Pas d'égalité non plus, un seul chef, un seul roi. Pas de fraternité, fille unique avec une « mère » loin d'être solidaire et des voisins sourds. Bienvenue au pays qui n'a pas volé son surnom. Bienvenue en France. Bienvenue au pays des droits de l'homme.

Peu importe, cela n'était pas grave. J'avais compris depuis bien longtemps que je ne devais compter que sur moi. Je rassemblai tout le courage et la volonté dont je disposais. Passant outre la douleur et le trouble respiratoire, je parvins à lui répondre.

\- Je n'ai rien fait, je te jure que je n'ai rien fait, le rassurais-je comme je pus.

\- Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi cette salope de Marie Texeira m'a encore appelé ? Elle a dit que c'était urgent cette fois-ci.

\- Je ne sais pas, je te le jure je n'ai rien dit, je continue à essayer de le convaincre !

\- Tu as intérêt. On réglera ça ce soir.

Je savais ce que cela signifiait. J'allais encore être puni. On vivait en ville en ce temps là, dans un petit appartement ne possédant qu'une seule chambre. Je dormais au salon, il me faisait peur. Quand il travaillait encore, il venait me border, me réconforter, me faire rire, me chanter même des chansons pour ne pas que je sois effrayée et que je puisse trouver le sommeil dans cette pièce isolée. Il aimait bien que je chante, d'ailleurs il disait que j'avais une très belle voix. Aujourd'hui je ne chante plus. Vous savez, il était différent à cette époque. Il était bon à cette époque. Il était généreux et attentionné à cette époque. Je l'appelais « papa » à cette époque.

Ensuite il s'est fait viré. Rien n'a plus été pareil après ça. Quand il vient maintenant c'est pour me gratifier d'une tout autre attention. Il incarnait une peur bien plus grande que celle du salon. Chaque nuit j'étais tétanisée, horrifiée. La crainte m'empêchait de pouvoir me reposer. Et quand par miracle je réussissais à dormir, ce n'était qu'à moitié, que d'un œil, à un point que j'ai cru devenir borgne.

Il était minuit, elle dormait profondément à présent, alors il vint. Il attendait toujours ce moment avant de me rejoindre. De toute façon même si elle était encore éveillée, qu'aurait-elle fait ? J'entendais ses pas lourds se rapprochaient. Je sentais son odeur repoussante se rapprochait. Au début j'ai essayé de me défendre. Mais que peut donc faire une gamine face à un homme de deux fois son poids et sa taille ? Rien. Je m'en veux encore pour cette faiblesse. Ensuite j'ai tenté une nouvelle approche, je faisais semblant de dormir. Hélas ! mon sommeil s'est avéré être une barrière inefficace devant la puissance de ses envies.

Il finit par arriver aux pieds de mon lit, où plutôt du vieux matelas sal et troué sur lequel je dormais. Je n'avais pas le droit ne serait-ce que de toucher à son canapé, donc c'est sur ce truc que je passais mes nuits. Il me scruta de ses yeux graveleux avec l'impatience et la convoitise du pédophile qu'il était. Puis il enleva sa chemise, puis son pantalon, puis son caleçon. Je connaissais la suite, j'avais fini par apprendre par-cœur cette chanson au goût amer et son refrain donnant la nausée.

D'abord il m'agripperait fermement la tête avec ses mains, m'ouvrirait la bouche de force avant d'y faire entrer sa brosse à dents. Il la ferait aller à droite, puis à gauche, cogner mon palet et glissait sur ma langue d'avant en arrière. Je pleurerai, j'essaierai en vain de le faire partir comme une gosse voulant vider un lac avec une petite cuillère, avant d'être lassée, de baisser les bras, de le laisser continuer jusqu'à ce que son dentifrice imprègne le moindre petit espace de ma bouche. Il me pincera le nez pour que j'avale et terminera par me dire un truc du genre « Tu as aimé salope ! Hein que tu as aimé ? Tu es ce genre de fille, je vois comment tu me regarde avec désir » ou « Je serais toujours là pour toi t'inquiètes pas. Mais ça reste entre nous, hein ? ». Et moi, comme la faible chose que j'étais, je répondrai simplement : « Oui ». Il se rhabillera et partira. Disparaîtra un jour, peut-être deux, peut-être trois ? Une semaine si je suis restée « sage ».

\- Tu n'as pas été sage Sakura. Tu as encore été vilaine Sakura.

\- Non je-

\- Et tu me réponds en plus, m'interrompt-il.

Il chuchotait près de mon oreille, j'étais terrifiée. En vérité, c'était justement cette manière de s'adresser à moi si affectueuse et ce sourire candide malgré l'acte odieux qu'il s'apprêtait à réaliser, qui me glaçait le sang.

\- Non.

\- Donc tu me traites de menteur ?

\- Je suis désolée.

J'ouvris la bouche résignée, prête à recevoir un autre brossage. Mais il avait prévu autre chose. Cette nuit là, il passa à l'étape supérieure. Ce fût le début d'une succession de souffrance de plus en plus horrible, un calvaire qui durerait encore plusieurs années.

\- Tu peux fermer ta bouche petite peste, tu as été bien trop vilaine. Je vais devoir être plus strict avec toi. C'est toi qui m'oblige à faire ça, car tu es une méchante fille Sakura. Tu es une peste, une vilaine fille ingrate et hideuse, une trainée, comme ta mère. En plus cette pétasse me harcèle. C'est aussi de sa faute que je suis obligé de faire ça, la faute à ta maîtresse. Mais je t'aime tu sais ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu m'aimes toi aussi ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu ne veux pas que je me fâche, hein ?

\- Non.

\- Tu veux que papa te prouve son amour.

\- Oui.

\- Non, réponds-moi « ok ».

C'est ainsi que je devais répondre à partir de cette soirée. « Ok ». Un simple mot, une seule syllabe pour me déshumaniser. Pour me faire comprendre que je devenais officiellement sa chose, une chose qui n'avait aucun droit si ce n'est celui de dire « Ok ».

\- Ok, je répondis d'une voix hésitante.

\- Puisque c'est ce que tu veux…

Il se jeta sur moi et me retira mon bas de pyjama.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Non ! Arrête s'il te plaît ça fait mal !

\- Quoi, c'est bien toi qui me l'a demandé, hein ? Assume tes choix sale aluneuse !

\- Non pitié arrête ! Je ne serai plus une vilaine fille, je te le promets ! Je serai sage !

\- Sakura ?! Oh tu m'écoute ?

J'entends la voix d'Hinata. Elle m'appelle, le visage de celui qui a inauguré ce tunnel vierge s'effaça pour laisser place au siens.

\- Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- C'est à moi de te poser cette question. Je t'ai demandé quel était ton plus beau souvenir d'anniversaire et tu t'es figée.

\- Désolée, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées.

\- Des pensées joyeuses ?

\- Pas vraiment.

\- J'ai peut-être de quoi te remonter le moral, déclara-t-elle joyeuse.

\- Du vin ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Une bière ça m'irait aussi.

\- Nous sommes lundi, il est 8h25 et tu penses déjà à boire, s'étonne la brune ?

\- Que veux-tu, je suis une bonne française. Et puis, rien de tel qu'un verre pour bien commencer la journée. Bon tu me la donnes cette bière ?

\- Non ! Mais tu vas aimer.

\- Une surprise ?

\- Oui.

\- Pas une bière ?

\- Non.

\- Deux bières ?

\- T'es la fille cachée d'Homer Simpson ou quoi, commence-t-elle à s'énerver ?

Qui sait ? Mon géniteur buvait énormément lui aussi et il avait tendance à m'étrangler.

\- Alors c'est quoi ?

\- Une surprise, tu verras quand on arrivera au centre.

\- Ok.

\- Ok.

\- Ok !

\- Ok, rétorqua-t-elle !

\- Ok, je lui tiens tête !

\- Ok toi aussi !

\- Bien.

\- Bien, elle n'en démord pas !

\- Tu adores avoir le dernier mot, hein Hinata ?

\- Déformation professionnelle.

\- Quoi tu es juge ou prêtre ?

\- Pourquoi prêtre ?

\- Ils sont habitués à faire les éloges funèbres, je souris.

\- Ce que tu peux être glauque parfois. Non je suis une maman, la cheffe de famille.

\- Je pensais que le chef de famille était le papa?

\- C'est ce que nous avons la gentillesse de leur laisser croire.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Certaine, il n'y a qu'à voir comment ils sont démunis sans nous au supermarché. C'est l'attitude d'un chef d'après toi ?

\- Je n'ai rien à répondre à ça.

\- Bien, alors suis-moi et en silence mademoiselle.

\- Ok, cheffe.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Yo ici J'men ^^! Chose promise, chose due. Voici le chapitre 7. Je posterai le 8 demain, vous devrez le savourer car le prochain ne sera pas posté avant très longtemps._**

**Réponses review**

**Sakka-Sensei** : Yo Sensei!

Oui, on est dans "la phase évolution" justement, reste à savoir jusqu'où elle évoluera.

J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire le chapitre précédent mais je devais retranscrire tous ce que mon cerveau a créé auquel cas le récit aurait perdu de son authenticité. Je crois que tu a dû faire la même chose pour Hinata, dans "Souvenirs". C'est glauque mais énormément de ces flash back font partie de mes moments préférés. Ils sont détaillés et justifiés, ce n'est pas du trash pour le trash. Ils nous font mieux comprendre le personnage, on a de la peine pour lui, est en colère avec lui, et on a envie qu'il puisse goûter au bonheur lui aussi car il le mérite plus que tout autre. En parlant de ça, même si elles sont complètement différentes de prime abord , je me suis beaucoup inspiré de ton histoire. Ce sera plus visible par la suite ( la suite qui arrivera quand j'aurais vaincu la paresse et retranscrit les chapitres de mon cahier à l'ordinateur).

Yes, les mamans sont des supers héroïnes! Ta fille a bien raison :D

Ravi que ce chapitre est bien "marché" sur toi.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Destination Love Volume 2 : Chapitre 7**

« Le Refuge de La Dame Blanche ». Oui je sais, c'est beaucoup trop long comme nom. Et puis, « La dame blanche » c'est grave glauque, ça fait froid dans le dos, pour ma part en tout cas. Je ne suis pas superstitieuse mais ça fait froid dans le dos. Mais bon, Hinata aime bien. Par contre le logo est stylé. C'est une dame blanche –comme son nom l'indique-, brune, à genoux, vêtue d'une robe grise, une couronne sur la tête et portant une lune dorée dans le creux de ses mains.

C'est un centre pour femmes finançait par l'état et les dons de particuliers. On y accueille des femmes battues, victimes de viol ou SDF. Il y a des repas chauds, une « salle de sport », une assistance juridique en contact avec le commissariat de police, une infirmière, et un atelier de prévention contre les drogues, les maladies sexuellement transmissibles et l'alcool. Oh, j'allais oublier ! Il y a une psy qui passe quelques fois. Vous savez ces gens qu'on paye une fortune pour nous regarder nous coucher sur un fauteuil et nous écouter nous lamenter sur nos vies tristes et merdique puis nous dire au bout d'une heure que nous avons des problèmes parce que maman ne nous a pas fait de bisous avant de dormir.

\- Tadam, scanda la femme de Naruto en ouvrant la porte de derrière !

\- Ok, je lance confuse.

\- Juste « ok ». Tu n'as pas d'autre commentaire plus pertinent ou profond au sujet de mon œuvre ?

\- J'ai envie de vomir.

\- Vraiment, à ce point là ?

Seigneur… Mais qu'a-t-elle fait au centre ? Il fait noir et il y a plein de guirlande aux lampes rouges et blanches, j'ai l'impression d'être dans le cul du père Noël !

\- Hinata, c'est ton lieu de travail ici pas la chambre de ta gosse. Mais qu'est-ce que tu as foutu bordel ?

Elle me tend un bocal. Merde, j'avais oublié la sanction contre la vulgarité.

\- 5 euros mademoiselle s'il vous plaît.

\- Tu as augmenté les prix, hurlais-je outrée.

\- Que veux-tu, c'est la crise.

Quelle sale petite peste !

\- C'est du rackette.

\- La prochaine fois tu y réfléchiras à deux fois avant de dire des gros mots.

\- Des « gros mots ». Va falloir que tu arrêtes avec cette expression, t'as plus cinq ans ma vieille. Bref, cette déco est horrible, en plus ce n'est pas encore Noël.

\- Oui mais c'est bientôt.

\- On est le 25 novembre.

\- Je sais je suis en retard. J'ai eu pas mal de choses à faire et cela risque d'empirer, heureusement.

\- Hein ?

\- Sakura, on a réussi ça y est ! Monsieur Nara a accepté de nous financer, on va pouvoir ouvrir une autre structure. C'est génial ! J'ai rendez-vous avec lui pour signer la paperasse et parler de l'emplacement du nouveau centre. Il sera plus grand, bien plus grand, et on va faire tout ce dont l'on rêvait.

\- Hein ?

\- Plus de douches, une cafétéria, une véritable salle de sport, un dortoir ouvert 7j/7- 24h/24, une plus grande infirmerie ainsi qu'une pharmacie, une salle informatique et une bibliothèque.

\- Je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir rêvé un jour de ces conneries.

\- 5 euros mademoiselle s'il vous plaît ?

Merde !

\- Tu as l'air heureuse, mais tu ne trouves pas que ça fait beaucoup ?

\- Non ! D'ailleurs j'ai gardé le meilleur pour la fin.

\- Hein, vraiment ?

\- Oui. Ma mère disait souvent : « Donne un poisson à quelqu'un qui a faim et il mangera une fois. Mais apprend lui a pêché et il mangera toute sa vie ».

\- Encore faudrait-il qu'il arrive à attraper le poisson. Et donc, quel est le lien avec ma question ?

\- La formation.

\- La formation ?

\- Le travail est très important aussi bien psychologiquement que financièrement. On se sent utile à la société, on reprend goût à la vie, on est fier d'avoir notre petit chèque à la fin du mois et surtout il permet de s'émanciper. Réussir à s'échapper des dangers de la rue, aux griffes d'un mari violent ou de pouvoir mettre ses enfants à l'abri en leur offrant la sécurité d'une maison ou encore ne plus être prisonnière des addictions et des drogues. Pouvoir être enfin libre, c'est le vœu le plus cher de toutes celles qui viennent ici.

\- Tu sembles avoir tout prévu.

\- Exact. Je suis en contact avec une association aidant les personnes en situation décrochage scolaire ou en difficulté.

\- Ouais, lecture, maths et français. C'est moi qui ai prit le rendez-vous, même si je ne pensais pas que tu prévoyais ce genre de chose. Le gars en chemise c'était pour ça également ?

\- Mathieu, tu veux dire. Oui, il donne des cours d'informatique et de techniques de recherche d'emploie.

\- Hein ?

\- Tu sais dire autre chose à part « ok » et « hein » ? Il y a d'autres mots dans la langue française. Mais c'est bien, aujourd'hui tu n'as pas dit « seigneur ».

Quelle sale petite peste !

\- Comment, si tu préfères.

\- C'est mieux. En gros il aide à faire curriculum vitae, lettre de motivation et avoir une attitude professionnelle. Les savoir être tout ça tout ça. J'ai aussi prit contact avec le CFA.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Le centre aura un atelier de couture, une cafétéria, une sandwicherie et une boulangerie. Elles pourront travailler la pratique des métiers de ce secteur chez nous et la théorie en centre de formation. J'aimerai en faire plus mais entre mon foyer, la maison de retraite et le centre c'est tout ce dont je suis capable pour l'instant.

\- Wow…

\- Merci.

\- De rien, c'est mérité.

\- Mais non andouille, merci à toi.

\- Hein, à moi ? Pourquoi ça ?

\- C'est toi qui m'as présenté à monsieur Nara. Sans toi, rien de tout cela n'aurait été possible. Sans compter que tu m'aides ici bien plus que tu ne le devrais. Tu es la première arrivée et la dernière partie. C'est grâce à ton investissement que j'ai pu me concentrer pleinement à la concrétisation de ce projet. D'ailleurs ces deux prochaines années s'annoncent encore plus chargées, je vais essayer de débloquer des fonds pour t'aider mais cela risque de prendre du temps. Alors je suis navrée mais je vais encore devoir me reposer sur toi. Donc merci à toi Sakura. Tu es une femme incroyable.

Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Je ne suis pas incroyable, loin de là. Je ne suis qu'une manipulatrice dont la débauche et le vice irriguent les veines. Tout ce que j'ai fait c'est te mettre en relation avec un coup d'un soir. La seule personne incroyable dans cette pièce c'est toi. Je n'ai jamais rencontré une personne possédant ne serait-ce que le quart de ta gentillesse, ou de ton empathie. Tu es une sainte. Faire autant de bien et ne même pas s'en rendre compte, on ne peut te qualifier autrement. Tu es un soleil. Un soleil qui illumine l'océan noirâtre de nos vies et dont les rayons emplis de bonté nous réconfortent chaleureusement. Tu m'as sauvé et tu en sauvera beaucoup d'autres encore.

\- Oh elle est arrivée, s'extasie-t-elle !

Je suis son regard. Elle est là. Comme chaque matin, à 9h, cette gamine aux cheveux noirs et crasseux, entre dans le refuge puis va s'asseoir dans la salle d'accueil. Elle sent meilleur depuis qu'elle a accepté de se laver et que la sainte lui a changé sa garde-robe, je dois au moins lui reconnaître ça.

Une fois qu'elle se serait assise, Hinata lui apporterait un plateau où trôneraient une petite bouteille d'eau, une tasse de lait chaud et des cookies. Elle lui parlerait en souriant, lui raconterait quelques blagues pour essayer de lui voler un mot. Deux mois. Ça fait deux mois qu'elle vient ici, pourtant pas une seule fois elle a daigné lui répondre. Hinata est vraiment tenace. Moi je l'aurai laissé crever de faim cette soi-disant muette.

\- Ah mince, j'ai oublié de refermer les portes d'entrée. C'est fâcheux, on ouvre qu'à midi aujourd'hui, elle n'a pas du voir le mot. Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, Sakura ?

\- Oui. Je la vire d'ici illico presto !

\- Non, me retient-elle par le bras !

\- « Non » ? Pourquoi, on ouvre qu'à midi non?

\- Oui mais elle est déjà là. On ne va quand même pas la jeter dehors.

\- Si.

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est une enfant.

\- Et alors ?

\- C'est mal?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je l'ai décidé !

\- Humph, ok.

\- Ne me répond pas sur ce ton petite insolente.

\- Ok.

\- Ouais ok.

\- Ok!

\- Ok toi-même !

\- Ok!

\- Ok!

\- Tss... Bon qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire ?

\- Tu la gardes.

\- Et je dois lui donner à manger aussi, je plaisante ?

\- Oui, cela serait sympa. J'ai déjà préparé son plateau, tout y est sauf les cookies. Il n'y en a plus, j'ai mis un pain au chocolat à la place.

\- Attends t'es sérieuse là?

\- Quoi le pain au chocolat c'est très bon également.

\- Je ne te parle pas de ça! Pourquoi moi? Je ne suis pas une baby-sitter.

\- Je l'aurai bien fait mais je suis prise jusqu'à 13 heures.

\- Et alors ?

\- Ne soit pas vache. Ne t'inquiète pas tu seras récompensée. Bon j'y vais. Ah, j'oubliais, puisque tu n'aimes pas ma déco, refais là.

\- Quoi? Oh attends ! Attends merde !

\- 5€ mademoiselle s'il vous plaît, s'exclame-t-elle en refermant les portes derrière elle.

Après avoir récupéré le plateau de cette morveuse en cuisine, une pensée me troubla. Elle m'a dit qu'elle serait prise jusqu'à 13 heures, alors pourquoi être passé au centre ? Plus bizarre encore, le refuge n'était sensé ouvrir qu'à midi néanmoins, le plateau repas de cette mioche était déjà préparé, d'ailleurs le lait est encore chaud. Enfin, Hinata s'est excusé d'avoir oublié de refermer les portes d'entrée, sauf que nous sommes passées par celle de derrière ce matin. Non… Quelle sale petite peste ! Je me suis fait avoir ! Cette femme me prend vraiment pour une nounou ou quoi ? Elle me le paiera !

J'arrive finalement devant elle avec « son manger ». Me retrouver face à elle me déprime tout le temps. La regarder me donne vraiment envie de me tirer une balle. Son regard à elle n'est pas mieux. Il est si malaisant, si pesant, il me fait penser à… Il me fait penser…Oui. Il me fait penser au mien. Un regard triste, désespéré, d'une personne n'attendant plus rien de la vie. Le regard d'une personne seule, isolée, enterrée sous le poids de ses tourments. D'une personne qui sait qu'elle ne peut compter que sur elle-même. Peut-être est-ce pour cela qu'elle refuse de parler. À quoi bon gaspiller sa salive pour quelqu'un qui tôt ou tard finira par te trahir. Bordel elle m'énerve ! Pourquoi elle m'énerve autant ? Stop, arrête de te mentir Sakura ! Au fond de toi tu le sais. Cette gamine te perturbe autant car ses pupilles reflètent ta propre tristesse. Merde !

\- Comment tu t'appelles ?

Elle ne répond pas. Ça aurait été trop facile, hein ? On resta là à se toiser des minutes durant.

\- Ok, dans ce cas je t'appellerai « toi ». Tu as faim « toi » ?

Aucune réaction. Quelle sale petite peste !

\- Ecoute-moi bien «toi », j'ai beaucoup de qualités mais je ne lis pas encore dans les pensées. Si tu ne veux pas parler, bouge au moins la tête pour que je sache ce que tu veux ! Est-ce que tu comprends ce que je te dis ?

Elle hocha la tête.

\- Ok, tu vois quand tu veux. Demain on apprendra à dire « bonjour » et « à demain ». Bon, est-ce que tu as faim « toi » ?

Elle hocha encore la tête. Je déposai son plateau sur la table basse qui lui faisait face. Alors qu'elle se rapprochait pour soulever sa tasse de lait, je retirai ce dernier brusquement. Elle me regarda interloquée.

\- On va mettre les choses au clair « toi ». Voici deux vérités sur notre monde. Primo : ne prend jamais rien pour acquis. Et secondo : si tu veux quelque chose de la part de quelqu'un, tu dois lui offrir quelque chose en retour. Ici ce n'est pas les Resto du cœur ! Pas la peine de me regarder ainsi, je suis immunisée, même le Chat botté ne réussi pas à m'émouvoir. Tu as de l'argent ?

Elle me répond non.

\- Eh bien tu vas payer en nature. Voyons voir… Voilà, j'ai trouvé ! Tu vas venir au magasin avec moi. « Non » ? Je crois qu'il y a méprise, ce n'était pas une question « toi ». Allez debout ! Je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

C'est comme ça que- malgré un agacement bien visible- cette gamine m'accompagna à Leclerc.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Yo ici J'men ^^! Oui je sais, je suis en retard. Mieux vaut tard que jamais, non? Voilà un chapitre que j'ai adoré, le deuxième plus précisément. Le phrasé de Sakura me fait tellement marrer :D Mais le plus appréciable est le fait que cette enfant la change sans qu'elle ne le remarque. **_

**Réponses review**

**Sakka-Sensei** : Yo Sensei ! Exact, c'est compliqué. Je rentrerai plus dans les détails en privée, si tu veux. Toutefois , outre des inspirations personnelles, c'est bien la protagoniste de "Souvenirs" qui m'a servi de base pour cette histoire.

Yes, je vais m'y mettre en rentrant du taff :D

Hinata est son roc. Elle est à la fois, son opposée, le type de personne qu'elle déteste, mais également une personne qu'elle admire. C'est grâce à ta favorite qu'elle a pu sortir, pas totalement certes, du chaos. Et elle continue d'œuvrer dans ce sens. Il y aura plusieurs flashback sur leur relation.

**Ina : **Yo Ina ! Alors tout d'abord, merci pour ton commentaire. Cela fait toujours plaisir de recevoir un commentaire, d'autant plus quand il est si détaillé et positif. J'avoue que ça m'a fait énormément plaisir. D'une part car même si elle est lue par beaucoup, il y a très peu de retour, mais surtout car ton témoignage me rassure , j'ai réussi à passer le message que je voulais. Je n'aurais pas pu écrire une meilleur description du personnage. Son approche du monde et de la société est certes obscurci du fait de son passé( qui n'a d'ailleurs pas fini d'être dévoilé), cependant il n'en reste pas moins réel sur un grand nombre de points. Néanmoins , Sakura est en train d'évoluer, et continuera de le faire. Reste à savoir vers où penchera la balance?

Cette fille, comme beaucoup d'autres, est une lueur d'espoir, mais on ne peut pas échapper à son passé aussi facilement. Hinata est un personnage majeur aussi bien pour l'histoire que pour Sakura. J'adore écrire leurs dialogues, mais il y a une autre relation que j'aime encore plus : celle de Sakura et cette fille.

Oui, Sasuke est dans l'histoire, il fera justement son entrée à la fin du prochain chapitre ( je pense que pas mal de lecteurs et lectrices vont vouloir ma mort d'avoir stoppé le chapitre à cet instant ^^).

Merci pour les compliments et j'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire ou au moins te distraire, c'est pour ça que j'écris.

Bonne lecture! En espérant que la suite arrive vite ;)

* * *

**Destination Love Volume 2 : 8**

Alors qu'on se rendait à Leclerc, je reçu plusieurs messages de Kakashi. Cinq en l'espace de dix minutes, c'est carrément du harcèlement ! Et puis son dernier message est ridicule. Mec tu as quarante-trois ans et tu envois encore des photos de pingouins qui s'embrassent. C'est quoi la suite ? Tu vas demander si on peut se tenir par la main en marchant dans la rue ? Ce n'est pas grave, il va bientôt être temps d'en finir avec lui. Il commence à m'ennuyer. Au début c'était simple, on se voyait, s'échangeait quelques banalités et on allait au fond des choses- enfin c'est surtout lui qui allait au fond des choses-. Maintenant c'est « comment ça va ? », « comment s'est passée ta journée », « bon matin, tu as bien dormi ? » etc… On ne baise même plus ! Mais qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez-lui ? Je n'aime pas ressasser le passé alors le raconter aux autres… Je crois que seule Hinata connait une partie de mon histoire. Cela lui a prit des années, mais j'ai fini par céder. Elle est vraiment trop tenace cette femme ! Une fois qu'elle a décidé d'aider quelqu'un rien ne peut l'empêcher d'atteindre son but. Peu importe les moyens, peu importe le temps, elle y parvient toujours.

Kakashi finit par me dire qu'il voulait passer chez moi ce soir. En temps normal, cela ne m'aurait pas dérangé. J'aurais certainement dit « ok ». Autant lui faire plaisir au maximum, ainsi, lorsque sera venu l'heure de le quitter, la douleur sera plus terrible. Toutefois, l'appartement n°7 est en désordre. Le salon est un véritable bordel. Quant à ma chambre, elle est encore sous le choc de la nuit que j'ai passé avec Kiba. Ah, c'est vrai que je ne vous ai pas informé de tous mes biens immobiliers. Je possède neuf appartements, c'est nécessaire à cause de mon petit hobby. J'en avais onze avant mais deux d'entre-deux sont grillés maintenant. Erreurs de débutante. Ma proie numéro quatre et la six, se sont rencontrés et les choses ont mal tournées. Puis un ami de ma proie numéro cinq m'a vu rentrer dans un immeuble avec numéro huit. Enfin bref. Oui, je sais, ça fait beaucoup d'appartements, heureusement ils sont tous à moi. J'alterne entre eux et les hôtels pour ne pas que d'autres incidents de ce genre se reproduisent. Il n'y a que le numéro deux que je laisse vierge. C'est mon domicile principal. Il est proche du centre mais surtout, il a une immense terrasse.

Enfin bref, je ne peux pas l'accueillir ce soir. Je vais lui dire que « je ne me sens pas bien ». Cette expression veut dire : « Désoler mec, pas de zizi-panpan ce soir". Normalement ça devrait le stopper net. Quoique, certains hommes aiment transgresser les règles. Nager dans la Mer Rouge ne le effraie pas, bien au contraire cela les excitent. Ils y plongent avec hâte et plaisir sans avoir peur de se mouiller.

Après dix minutes de marche où « toi » n'a pas cesser de me fixer méchamment pour m'exprimer son mécontentement- sérieusement si ses yeux étaient des flingues mon corps ressemblerait à du gruyère- nous arrivons à Leclerc. En plus de mon sac à main j'ai un gros sac Auchan mais l'agent de sécurité me laisse entrer sans me « checker ». Eh oui, je ne suis ni noire ni arabe. Vive le racisme et les préjugés ! Quoique, certains d'entre eux sont vrais. Arrêtez mesdames, vous avez compris. Je ne dirais rien car il y a une gosse à côté de moi, mais les boudins noirs n'ont pas volés leur réputation.

\- Bon, « toi », voilà le topo. Tu aimes Noël, comme tous les enfants non ? Oui je le savais. Eh bien moi non ! C'est une supercherie grotesque nous poussons à consommer encore et encore. Une saison où comme par magie les gens ne sont plus aveugles, ouvrent leurs yeux et se disent : « Oh c'est triste, il dort dans la rue. Donnant lui une petite pièce et un bol de soupe». Alert Spoiler : Les gens qui dorment dans la rue n'apparaissent pas comme des Gremelins juste en Décembre, ils sont là toute l'année.

Mais il n'y a qu'à Noël que la grande partie de la populace se préoccupe de leur sort. Le reste du temps on s'en fou ! En même temps, quoi de plus normal de donner de la soupe à des « sans dents ». C'est ça Noël ! Jouer les bons samaritains un mois par an pour faire plaisir à un être illusoire ou se donner bonne conscience. Le plus risible, est que Jésus ne soit même pas né en hiver. Ils se disent croyant, ils se pensent chrétiens, mais ils célèbrent une fête païenne. Tu comprends maintenant « toi » ?

Elle me fait non de la tête.

\- Laisse tomber. Bref, t'es une gosse alors tu dois avoir un sixième sens pour ce genre de conneries. Tu prends le petit cadi à droite, moi je me chargerai du grand là-bas, et on fait le plein de déco. On prend des boules, des guirlandes, une petite crèche et tous les trucs gnangnan.

« Toi » penche sa tête sur le côté gauche, interloquée.

\- Quoi, tu ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire « gnangnan » ? C'est tous les trucs qui provoquent chez la plupart des gens le besoin de dire : « Oh c'est trop mignon », je dis avec un sourire faux et en joignant les mains. Bien, on y va !

« Toi » c'est avéré être une as du shoping. J'ai bien fait de l'emmener. Bon elle a des goûts de luxe mais ses choix sont judicieux. Moi j'ai pris que des trucs banals. Puis elle s'arrête et tire ma jupe avec ses doigts pas lavés.

\- Quoi ?

Elle se met à danser et faire de grands gestes en montrant un petit Père Noël tenant un micro.

\- Tu aimes ça ? « Non ». Alors pourquoi tu me montres ça, je peste ?!

Elle se met à grimacer avant de souffler. Quelle petite peste ! Puis elle me regarde en souriant bêtement et en joignant les mains. Attends elle ne serait pas en train de se foutre de moi là ?! Oh, j'ai pigé !

\- C'est gnangnan, c'est ça ?

Elle me fait comprendre son accord avec mes propos.

\- Pas faux. Beau boulot « Toi », je lui dis en lui caressant ses cheveux.

Elle pose alors sa main à l'endroit où les traces de mes caresses étaient encore visibles. « Toi » leva alors ses yeux vers moi. Son regard était différent. Elle m'observa en silence, sans aucun mot nd sorte de sa petite bouche, mais ses yeux en disant tant. Jamais dans ma vie on ne m'avait regardé ainsi, j'en avais la chair de poule. Ensuite elle m'a sourit. Qu'elle est belle… Elle me souriait comme si je venais de lui offrir tout l'or du monde. Merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Quel est ce sentiment étrange ? Reprends-toi Sakura !

\- Mais on aurait passé moins de temps si tu t'exprimais autrement qu'en mime.

Cette gamine grimaça à nouveau.

\- Pardon ? Je ne t'ai pas entendu. Tu as quelque chose à dire Charlie Chaplin ? C'est bien ce que je pensais. Bien on prend quelques bonbons et on se barre.

On se dirige vers le rayon des bonbons. Bordel on dirait qu'elle est née avec un GPS ! Elle sait où aller et fait même quelques pauses pour observer les décorations de Noël. Naruto devrait en prendre exemple, et le reste des hommes aussi ! Néanmoins elle aime encore remplir son cadi de produits de marques. Putain elle va exploser ma CB !

Elle finit par soulever un sachet de bonbon. Un gros sachet de bonbon. Un sachet de bonbon d'un parfum chargé de souvenirs, de souvenirs loin d'être joyeux.

\- Non pas celui là.

« Toi » grimace encore, quelle petite peste capricieuse !

\- C'est bon, on le prendra une prochaine fois. Allez, on file en caisse.

300€ ! Bordel c'est carrément toute la fortune de l'Ethiopie ! J'aurais dû prendre que de l'éco+.

\- Madame, votre fille est partie, m'interpelle une caissière.

\- Hein, de quoi vous parlez ? Je n'ai pas de fille.

\- La petite fille n'était pas avec vous ?

\- Merde !

Une mère derrière moi me fustigea subitement du regard de façon méprisante comme pour dire « sale mère indigne ! ».

\- Va jouer au violoncelle avec tes poignets pétasse !

\- Oh, quelle grossièreté, elle lâche outrée !

\- Je peux être plus polie si vous voulez. Auriez-vous l'amabilité de vous munir d'un scalpel pour vous entailler les veines, mourir et ainsi permettre à vôtre mari de pouvoir enfin ramener à la « maison » la femme avec qui il copule en secret à chaque fois que vous avez la naïveté d'avaler- bien que c'est quelque chose que vous auriez du faire, ce qui vous aurez empêcher de pondre une gamine ingrate qui a souillé votre corps en faisant tripler irrémédiablement votre poids- des phrases aussi fausses que « je ne rentre pas ce soir, j'ai du travail » ou carrément « Je vais en déplacement ce week-end, je ne voulais pas mais mon patron m'a obligé », afin de faire du bien à la société qui aura une retraite de moins à payer ainsi qu'à la planète qui sera débarrassé d'un parasite qui pollue son écosystème ?

Sans attendre sa réponse je me précipite- sans trop savoir où aller-, pour la retrouver. J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé. Oh ! Je vous vois venir. Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez. Son sort m'importe peu. Je ne suis pas sa daronne et elle n'est pas ma gosse ! C'est juste qu'Hinata me l'a confié. Bref, j'espère qu'elle va bien. Je finis par la retrouver. Elle était devant une poupée « Elsa ». Comme c'est original !

\- Oh « toi » ! Tu ne peux pas disparaître comme ça, j'étais inquiète moi !

Elle pointa l'héroïne de Disney du doigt.

\- Ouais je sais, c'est Elsa. Mais ne change pas de sujet !

Je lus l'incompréhension sur son visage.

\- Tu sais « La Reine Des Neiges » ? La petite princesse lesbienne qui fait son coming out en glaçant tout sur son passage.

Deux adolescentes s'arrêtèrent à notre niveau, visiblement choquées.

\- Vivent « La Manif Pour Tous » !

Ouais c'est ça, allez mettre ça sur Twitter ! Petite parenthèse, c'est quand même bizarre comme nom « Manif Pour Tous ». Les gars qui on inventé ça connaissaient-ils la langue française ? Je veux dire, dans « Manif Pour Tous » il y a quand même le mot « tous ». Ce genre de trucs ça prête vraiment à confusion. Si Hinata ne me l'avait pas dit je serais encore dans l'erreur. Ne vous excitez pas trop vite la bien-pensance de gauche. Je ne suis ni pour ni contre, ça me passe complètement au dessus de la tête, je m'en bats les ovaires ! J'ai assez de problèmes comme ça dans ma vie pour me préoccuper de qui encule qui. Oui je suis grossière mais ne faites pas les ignorants, nous savons tous que le réel souci est l'acte sexuel. Les ciseaux, c'est excitant mais deux épées qui s'entrechoquent c'est nettement moins acceptable pour certains. Bref revenons à « toi ».

\- C'est le dessin animé d'où vient la chanson « Let it go », « Libérée Délivré » en version française. Des rumeurs disent que plusieurs millions de parents se sont suicidés à cause d'elle. Elle fait un malheur partout cette putain de chanson.

Oui, partout mais surtout cez les enfants et les LGBTQI… Je sais plus la suite. Ils font tellement de MAJ eux aussi, à force il y aura toutes les lettres de l'alphabet. Quoi encore ? Pourquoi elle me zyeute comme ça cette gamine ? On dirait qu'elle attend quelque chose. Non… Ne me dites pas que…

\- Dis-moi, « toi », tu veux que je te la chante ?

Mes craintes étaient donc fondées… Non ! Il n'en est pas question ! Je ne suis pas ce genre de personne nom de Dieu ! Arrête de me regarder ainsi « Toi » ! Arrête je te dis ! Mais arrête merde ! Oh…fait chier ! Je capitule.

\- The snow glows white on the mountain tonight  
Not a footprint to be seen  
A kingdom of isolation  
And it looks like I'm the queen

The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside  
Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I've tried  
Don't let them in, don't let them see  
Be the good girl you always have to be  
Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know  
Well, now they know

\- Libérée, délivré- commença à chanter une fillette derrière nous.

\- Oh ! Ce n'est pas un duo, j'hurle, la faisant s'enfuir, surement pour aller se fourrer dans les jupons de sa mère.

« Toi » se marre. C'est la première fois que je la vois rire. Apparemment elle aime bien qu'on fasse pleurer les autres. Neuf ans et déjà ultra cynique, on va bien s'entendre. Neuf ans ? Maintenant que j'y pense, quel âge a-t-elle ?

\- Tiens « Toi », elle est pour toi, lui offris-je la poupée. Prend la, et la prochaine fois ça sera à ton tour de te ridiculiser en chantant cette horrible chanson.

Un sourire illumina son visage pour la seconde fois.

\- Tu devrais sourire plus souvent. Tu es mignonne quand tu souris. Allez, on rentre.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Yo ici J'men ^^! Voici le dernier chapitre des aventures de Sakura en date. Pas de pannique, j'écris actuellement la suite, mais vous allez devoir patienter.**_

**Réponses review**

**Sakka-Sensei** : Yo Sensei ! Je t'enverrai un mail demain, j'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps ces jours-ci.

Pour en revenir à Sakura et à ce chapitre en particulier : Oui je me suis éclaté, j'en pleure encore quand je le relis ^^

Pour ce qui est de Kakashi, c'est plus compliqué. Sakura a une image de sa personne assez détestable. Outre les sévices physiques, c'est le harcèlement morale dont elle a été victime qui continue de la hanter. J'ai commencé à montrer ce traumatisme dans le premier flashback, en dévoilant comment son père et sa mère la rabaissaient notamment dans cette scène où elle montre à son père son cadeau : " Hein, tes amis ? Tu as des amis toi ? Alors même quelqu'un comme toi peut avoir des amis ? Si tu le dis.". Mais cela sera plus flagrant dans les prochains flashback.

En conclusion elle ne pense pas mériter l'amour de quelqu'un, et à ses yeux, chaque homme qui s'approche d'elle ou même lui tend la main, ne le fait que par intérêt souvent sexuelle. "si tu veux quelque chose de la part de quelqu'un, tu dois lui offrir quelque chose en retour." C'est la phrase qu'elle dit à "Toi". Si quelqu'un t'aide, c'est qu'il attend quelque chose de toi.

Concernant Noël, j'aime autant que je déteste cette fête, je crois que c'est assez visible. C'est mon avis personnelle, donc critiquable, mais j'adore la vision de Sakura. Cela m'a donné une idée d'histoire d'ailleurs ;)

Sensei en mode Elsa, j'ai bien envie d'entendre ce que ça donne ;D

**Ina :** Yo Ina! De rien, c'est la moindre des choses. Content que l'essence de cette histoire soit comprise. Sasuke... Oui il est là. Le brun est un personnage important de l'histoire et fait une entrée fracassante.

"Toi" et Sakura, je crois l'avoir déjà dis mais c'est la relation sur laquelle j'aime le plus écrire. Elles ont toutes deux souffert, victimes d'abandon et de maltraitance , chacune voyant ce mal être pesant dans le regard de l'autre. "Toi" voit en Sakura l'espoir, l'avenir, l'amour d'une personne. Elle ne lui a consacré qu'une journée et pourtant lui a offert toute l'affection et la considération qu'elle cherchait depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Pour Sakura c'est plus complexe. Elle est perturbée, elle ne sait pas comment réagir aux sentiments de "Toi" ni même à ses propres sentiments.

Yes, le passage sur les règles et celui à la caisse sont mes préférés ^^ Elle a vraiment un phrasé qui ne laisse pas indifférents.

Bien qu'elle dispose de plusieurs sources de revenus, Sakura travaille dans le centre d'Hinata, en tant que secrétaire. Néanmoins, je reviendrais plus en détails sur les raisons de sa fortune.

J'ai vu que tu as commenté "Histoire de couple", merci pour ce message qui m'a également beaucoup touché.

Alors déjà, j'ai enfin un peu de temps donc je vais poster d'autres numéros, ensuite, pour l'instant, je n'ai pas d'histoire avec en son centre le Sasusaku. Il y a des idées de Os mais pour le reste ils ne sont qu'au second plan. La prochaine histoire où ils seront là en tant que couple, sera le Volume 4 de Destination Love. Mais bon, j'ai une imagination assez débordante donc, sait-on jamais? Enfin: mes histoires. J'ai un style simple mais très imagé et facile à lire. J'aime utiliser les métaphores et par dessus tout faire rire. Faire réfléchir, mais avec l'humour. Je suis assez cynique toutefois je peux faire des blagues de beauf ou même bas de gammes( il en faut pour tout le monde ^^).

Toutes mes histoires ne sont pas canon, donc tu peux toutes les lire sans craintes. Pour "Un Duo Presque parfait", bien que plusieurs personnages issus d'autres mangas y jouent des rôles plus ou moins important, il n'est, là non plus, pas nécessaire de lire leur manga d'origine. J'ai moins de temps en ce moment donc je le consacre à Blood et les Destination Love, mais je reprendrais mes anciennes histoires bientôt. Un duo presque parfait et Un prof pas si charmant, sont mes deux premières vrais histoires, elles ont donc pas mal de défauts. Cependant, elles sont drôles, prenante, avec un scénario original et m'ont permis de m'améliorer.

**Inazuma-Baka : **Yo inazuma-baka! Tes petits messages m'avaient manqué ;D Kakashi aura aussi son rôle à jouer ne t'inquiètes pas. Pour Frozen 2, je ne l'ai pas vu, mais paraît-il que ce dernier soit très en dessous du premier. Peut-être est-ce vrai vu qu'aucun enfant ne m'a encore harcelé avec une de ses chansons? Mais félicitations pour ton sprint ^^

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Destination Love Volume 2 : 9**

11 H ! La vache ! Je n'ai même pas vu le temps passer. Après avoir viré toutes les merdes d'Hinata, on put commencer à décorer le hall à notre sauce. « Toi » avait choisi trois sapins blancs, deux petits et un grand. On plaça les petits de part et d'autre des portes d'entrée avant de les habiller de guirlandes dorées. Elle et moi, nous installons ensuite le plus grand dans un coin bien en vue de la pièce et on lui mit des boules de noël rouges, vertes et d'or. Enfin, on y en roula des guirlandes, lumineuses cette fois-ci, du haut jusqu'en bas. C'est elle qui a choisi tout ça. Quand je vous disais que c'était une reine du shoping. Malgré ses goûts de luxe, je dois avouer que j'aime le résultat. Puis, suivant les directives de « Toi », nous avons pris quelques cartons avant de les emballer comme s'ils agissaient de vrais cadeaux. Je la laisse faire comme bon lui semble, elle a l'air de savoir ce qu'elle fait. Malgré cette assurance, elle s'en sortait plutôt mal au début. Mais après plusieurs tentatives, elle réussit à dompter la bête, elle apprend vite la petite. Les autres cartons étaient nickel ! « Toi » parvint même à faire correctement les nœuds. Au bout du dixième, elle s'arrêta et me fit comprendre que ce nombre était suffisant. On déposa alors ces dix cadeaux fictifs aux couleurs de noël, sans oublier le Père Noël lui-même, aux pieds du grand sapin.

\- Il ne nous reste plus qu'à mettre l'étoile.

« Toi » se saisit d'elle et l'enfonça dans une branche à sa hauteur.

\- Non, on doit la mettre au sommet de l'arbre. Elle est là pour donner l'illusion au peuple juif qu'ils sont importants, au « sommet » de tout, qu'ils sont vraiment « le peuple élu ». Donne je vais le faire- quoi que non. Fais-le. Tiens, monte sur cette chaise.

« Toi » fit un pas en arrière, terrifiée. Elle me fit non de la tête trois fois d'affilé. Poule mouillée ! Ah ce qu'il ne faut pas faire… Je m'approche d'elle, puis me mets à genoux pour être à sa taille.

\- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. C'est vrai, on ne se connaît pas, tu n'as aucune raison de me croire. Tu… Non, en vérité tu ne devrais pas le faire car je ne suis qu'une inconnue. Malgré tout, si tu choisis de le faire, si tu choisis de prendre ma main et d'avoir confiance en moi, si tu le fais, je te jure de ne jamais te laisser tomber.

Bizarrement, contre toute attente, mon petit discours la convint. Les enfants sont si naïfs. Elle avança jusqu'à la chaise, agrippa fermement ma main avant de gravir cette montagne à quatre pieds. Sa main était si chaude… Je sentais cette chaleur pénétrer à l'intérieure de moi, atteignant les plus sinistres abîmes qui encerclaient mon cœur froid. C'est sur la pointe des pieds qu'elle couronna le sapin. On alluma alors les guirlandes. C'était beau ! Quand j'y pense c'est la première fois que je décore un sapin.

On resta là, assise sur un petit nuage, contemplant ce spectacle de lumière, sous les chants du Père Noël, satisfaite du devoir accompli. Jusqu'à ce que Magalie nous ramène sur terre. Magalie est l'une des trois vraies employées du centre. Il y a moi, elle et Lise. Je suis la secrétaire de la grande patronne, son bras droit, celle qui fait le plus gros du travail et qui commande en son absence. Magalie c'est la dame de l'accueil et accessoirement, celle qui sert les repas. Lise c'est… En fait Lise fait un peu de tout, elle est multifonction, elle n'a pas de rôle défini. Il y a aussi une femme de ménage qui passe quatre fois par semaine ainsi que des bénévoles. Parfois cinq ou six, d'autre fois, comme aujourd'hui, aucun.

Magalie ouvrit les portes, le centre était fin prêt à commencer sa journée.

Je pensais pouvoir glander à mon bureau jusqu'au retour de la femme de Naruto, mais elle ne s'est pas pointée. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ! ? Du coup j'ai dû charbonner comme jamais. Heureusement j'avais une petite gamine sous la main. Quoi ? Pourquoi il n'y aurait que les chinois qui seraient autorisés à faire travailler les enfants ? « Toi » a été très serviable. Elle a fait des photocopie, aidait à distribuer les repas, me servait de l'eau quand j'avais soif, m'apportait les documents qui m'étaient nécessaires, donnait des couvertures propres à notre clientèle et ramassait leurs vêtements sales. Oui, Hinata a confondu le centre avec un pressing pour pauvresse ! Une fois que l'horloge sonna 16 heures, je proposai à mon laquais de faire une pause. Elle et sa poupée me suivirent jusqu'à un banc en face du refuge.

\- Tiens, c'est pour toi. C'est un sandwich thon œuf et mayo avec une canette de Coca Cola Cherry. Je ne savais pas trop ce que tu aimerais donc j'ai pris du poisson. Tout le monde aime le poisson et les œufs ne sont interdits dans aucun culte à ma connaissance, à part chez les vegans. Tu sais, ces gens qui disent sauver le monde, s'empiffrent de légumes, pour finalement polluer la planète de plusieurs tonnes de déjection humaine car leurs corps ne supportent pas leur délire alimentaire ? Bref, bon appétit.

Elle retira ce casse croute triangulaire de son emballage et croqua dedans sans se faire prier. Putain elle ne mange pas chez elle ou quoi ? Quel goinfre, elle en met partout !

\- Tiens, je lui lance une serviette ! Tu as de la mayonnaise sur les coins de ta bouche.

Elle s'essuie maladroitement avant de prendre la cannette et de tenter péniblement de l'ouvrir.

\- Donne-moi ça ! Tiens.

Le petit goinfre prit une grande gorgée avant de se mettre à tousser violement.

\- Doucement ! T'as jamais bu de Coca ou quoi ? Il y a du gaz dedans ! Je sais que le Cherry est le meilleur mais tu dois faire attention quand tu le bois. C'est compris ?

Elle acquiesce.

\- La prochaine fois je te ramènerai une pai-

Seigneur ! Elle vient de roter là ?! Et ça la fait rire cette cochonne !

\- Tu trouves ça marrant ? Et tu me dis oui en plus insolente ! Ça te plairais que je fasse pareil moi ? Ok !

On a dû jouer à « qui rote le plus fort » une bonne vingtaine de minutes avant d'être à sec. Elle se débrouille bien mais je l'ai quand même écrasé.

\- Ah j'ai pas eu ma dose d'alcool aujourd'hui… Je suis tellement désespérée que je ne cracherai pas sur un Mon Chéri, je rage.

Elle me montre sa cannette.

\- Non, moi je te parle d'un « Mon Chéri ». Mais arrête de me montrer ça ! On ne parle pas de la même chose, moi je te parle d'une boite rouge avec à l'intérieur des chocolats remplis d'alcool, je lui explique.

« Toi » lève les yeux au ciel avant de pointer de son petit index droit le mot « Cherry » sur sa cannette. Elle est vraiment insolente cette mioche !

\- Tu veux savoir ce que veux dire chéri ? Ok. Disons que c'est un mot qu'on utilise pour parler de quelque chose ou quelqu'un qu'on aime beaucoup. Comme une activité, un chien, des bonbons, une maman ou une fille, des trucs du genre.

Je regarde ma montre : 17 heures. Merde, « Toi » est en retard de 15 minutes.

\- Bien « Toi », il est l'heure maintenant, tu dois rentrer chez toi. Allez zou !

Elle se met à courir sans demander son reste puis se retourne, comme si elle avait oublié quelque chose.

\- Sakura, à demain !

Je restai muette, privée de parole à mon tour. Pétrifiée par le son de sa voix. Une voix emplie de reconnaissance, une voix douce, sans aucun jugement alors qu'il y aurait tant à dire sur l'horrible personne que je suis. De simples mots sans arrière pensée, qu'une seule attente, celle que l'on se retrouve pour pouvoir encore passer du temps ensemble. Putain ! Où est-ce que je vais chercher tout ça ? C'est n'importe quoi ! Oui, c'est n'importe quoi. Alors… Alors pourquoi est-ce que cela me fait autant de bien ? Pourquoi ne puis-je pas m'empêcher de sourire comme une idiote ? Ma vie est bien pathétique pour réagir aussi excessivement à cause d'une simple formule de politesse… Tandis que je cogitai sur ce qu'il venait de se passer, une autre voix surgit derrière moi, me faisant sursauter.

\- Putain Hinata ! Ne me fais pas de frayeur pareil, tu veux me tuer ? Et puis t'es un ninja ou quoi, d'où tu sors ?

\- Du buisson derrière toi, me répondit-elle le plus naturellement au monde. Tu devrais sourire plus souvent. Tu es mignonne quand tu souris. Les enfants font vraiment ressortir le meilleur de nous même.

\- Oui je suis certaine que Roman Polansky en pense autant. Tu veux que je les mette en contact ?

\- Ne fais pas l'innocente, te cacher derrière l'humour noir ne marche pas avec moi. Vous vous êtes fais du bien à toutes les deux.

\- C'est très glauque de dire une phrase pareille en parlant d'une femme et d'une gamine. Remarque, qui sommes nous pour juger une histoire d'amour ? Et puis, si je peux faire avancer la parité homme femme, je veux bien me dévouer. C'est vrai quoi, il n'y a clairement pas assez de femme dans le monde de la pédophilie ! Que fait Schiappa ? On ne va tout de même pas laisser Brigitte être notre seule représentante, hein Hinata ?

\- De quoi as-tu peur au juste Sakura ? Tu sais, malgré le personnage que tu joues, je sais qui tu es réellement. Tu as un cœur beau et immense. Ce serait tellement bien si tu acceptais enfin d'ouvrir sa porte et de laisser quelqu'un y entrer.

\- Non merci, ça ira. On l'a assez mis en désordre, je suis très bien comme ça. Et tu te trompes, je suis loin d'avoir passé une journée aussi fabuleuse. Néanmoins j'ai aimé jouer les esclavagistes. Sérieusement, je ne comprends pas pourquoi autant de personnes crachent sur ce concept. Celui qui a inventé ça est un génie ! Franchement, faire travailler quelqu'un comme un chien sans rien lui donner en retour, c'est l'American Dream !

\- Pourtant tu lui as offert à manger.

\- Oui parce qu'il faut bien nourrir ses esclaves.

\- Tu faisais donc semblant ?

\- Oui.

\- Pourtant je t'ai trouvé très crédible en Elsa, tu étais à fond dedans. D'ailleurs tu m'avais caché tes talents de chanteuse, me complimenta-t-elle en souriant.

\- Tu nous espionnais ?

\- En tout cas tu m'épates. J'étais certaine que vous-vous entendrez bien mais pas à ce point et surtout, pas aussi vite. Tu es vraiment douée avec les enfants. Tu as même réussi à la faire parler alors que je n'arrivais à rien et ce depuis plusieurs mois. « La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants ». « À demain. », voilà ce que tu es à ses yeux, une raison de revenir demain.

\- Elle vient ici tous les jours, y'a rien de nouveau. Mais ne change pas de sujet petite peste ! Tu nous as épiés.

\- Bien sûr, m'avoua-t-elle sans gène. Il fallait que je voie si mon plan fonctionnait.

\- Je le savais, traîtresse !

\- Je n'avais rien prémédité, a reporté notre rendez-vous, du coup j'ai sauté sur l'occasion. Mais je suis plutôt contente, j'ai pu observer mon bras droit dans l'ombre. Comme je m'en doutais tu es incroyable. Rien d'étonnant, après tout, tu seras celle qui dirigera ce centre un jour, déclare-t-elle oisivement en s'en allant.

\- Hein, quoi ?! Oh qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire là ?

Elle ne me répondit pas. Le boulot terminé, je rentre chez moi, éreinté. Je me débarrasse de ma jupe pour rester en chemise et petite culotte. L'air qui passe entre mes cuisses est très plaisant. Vous devriez essayer. Me baladant dans mon appart, je repense à ma journée. Bizarrement, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je n'eus pas envie de boire. On sonna à la porte, le livreur de pizza était enfin là. Ce n'est pas trop tôt !

\- Vous en avez mis du-

Ce n'était pas le livreur de pizza. Jamais je n'aurais dû ouvrir cette porte. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ! Pourquoi est-il là ? Je pensais en avoir enfin terminé avec lui. Lui qui s'est tant satisfait de voir son visage dans le reflet de mes larmes. Lui ce monstre qui n'a d'humain que l'apparence. Comment ? Pourquoi ? J'ai payé ma liberté, je l'ai payé merde !

Il n'a pas changé. Un sourire malsain et terrifiant, les yeux de Jésus mais le regard de Judas, comme dirait Gaspard. Il est toujours le même.

\- Salut toi, ça fait longtemps.

\- Sasuke…


	10. Chapter 10

_**Yo ici J'men ^^! Et voilà enfin la suite ! Je sais, ce chapitre s'est fait désirer, mais le voici enfin. Pour me faire pardonner vous aurez les deux suivant ****très**** rapidement. On commence avec ces deux là puis le troisième débutera le "mini arc" flash back dévoilant son lourd passé.**_

Réponses review

**Sakka-sensei** : Yo Sensei ! Wow ça fait trop bizarre de répondre à un de tes commentaires, j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir fait ça depuis des siècles ;) Mais ce n'est pas désagréable. Bref je divague.

Oui c'est une belle relation que nous avons là et bien qu'elle ne réalise pas encore, plus le temps passera, plus cette « petite peste » va prendre une place importante dans sa vie et va la faire évoluer.

Pour Hinata, c'est une des trois personnes à qui elle doit énormément, une rencontre qui à changé son existence. Elle l'aime, l'admire même. Bien qu'elle la jalouse également et une part d'elle lui en veux. Mais cela reste une sœur pour elle.

Enfin, Sasuke. Comment dire ? C'est compliqué, disons qu'il y a eu des hauts et des bas. Elle le hait et le craint. Toutefois, elle se sent coupable d'avoir agit comme elle l'a fait dans le passé et une part d'elle le plaint.

**Ina** : Yo Ina ! Content de pouvoir enfin répondre à ton commentaire. Concernant mes idées d'histoires, j'en ai à la pelle- non un camion serait plus proche de la vérité ^^ Et dans tout ce lot il y en a où ce couple est présent. Je dirais 3 ou 4. Le problème étant que j'ai trop d'idée et pas assez de temps libre pour toutes les concrétiser. C'est pour ça que j'ai autant d'histoires en cours. Donc j'essaie de me canaliser sur celles qui ont un véritable message de fond où celles que je trouve les plus drôles (même si mes goûts en matière d'humour sont peu communs :D). Je sais déjà que l'une d'entre elle sortira quoi qu'il arrive vu que leur relation sera importante dans l'histoire : Destination Love volume 5. Dans celui-ci, Sasuke et Sakura seront les parents d'un enfant atteint de leucémie. Mais je pense que je vais faire quelques OS, ça sera plus simple.

Yes ! J'en ai prévu 5, j'ai les plans en tête et dans les notes de mon portable ;) Les deux premiers sont en ligne. Le premier est centré sur un petit homme arrogant qui n'a pas encore fait son coming-out, le second sur une femme qui a souffert énormément et qui va réapprendre à aimer, le troisième sur le harcèlement scolaire, le quatrième sur les mésaventures amoureuses d'une femme, et d'un homme, et le dernier est présenté plus haut.

Pour ce qui est du chapitre, ça fait plaisir de constater que j'ai encore atteint l'objectif voulu. Oui, « Toi » est vraiment un élément essentiel pour Sakura et son futur. Chacune se retrouve dans l'autre et s'apporte du réconfort. Et on peut dire que se savoir importante aux yeux de quelqu'un est à la fois inédit et plaisant.

Oui Hinata est vraiment une bonne personne, bien qu'un peu manipulatrice ^^

Et oui, le brun est là ! Ah c'est compliqué. Il a été à la fois un médicament, une maladie, un remède puis un cancer. Qu'en sera la suite ?

Voilà voilà, bonne lecture

**Destination Love Volume 2: Chapitre 10**

\- C'est vraiment coquet chez-toi Sakura, il me complimente en prenant place sur mon canapé. Vraiment, j'aime beaucoup. Le canapé est moelleux et confortable, dommage qu'il n'y ait pas de télévision en face pour regarder les infos en rentrant du travail.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu étais du genre à t'asseoir devant les infos du soir.

\- Et bien, disons que contempler à quel point les hommes se complaisent dans la médiocrité et la bêtise me divertit. Les puissants manipulent les faibles avec brio, les faibles se font enculer avec plaisir, se plaignent un peu car cela fait mal, puis maso, ils en redemandent et prennent un nouvel abonnement pour cinq ans. Le monde et la France plus encore est remplit de marionnette. La majorité du peuple Gaulois n'est rien d'autre qu'un troupeau de moutons qui pense que voter lui donne le droit de choisir le futur de son pays. Que travailler pour l'état lui donne la liberté, que son pays veut son bien, que le monde en a quelque chose à foutre de lui. Quant à l'autre, il lui arrive de défiler dans les rues pour se plaindre, vaste supercherie… Rien donc qu'un carnaval aussi inutile que futile. C'est un spectacle si fascinant, tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Sasuke.

\- Quoi, tu ne veux pas débattre de l'absurdité de notre société avec moi ? On peut aussi parler de décoration si ça te chante ?

\- Sasuke.

\- Je vois, tu n'es pas très Feng Shui ?

\- Comment est-ce que tu m'as retrouvé ?!

\- Pas besoin d'élever la voix ainsi.

\- Réponds-moi, je hurle !

\- J'ai fait quelques petites recherches ici et là qui m'ont amené jusqu'à cette ville, une gentille mamie à la Poste m'a dirigé vers ton centre et ta collègue jusqu'à cet appartement. Merci qui ? Merci Magalie évidemment ! Mais ne lui en veux pas trop, je t'aurai retrouvé quoi qu'il arrive. Je te retrouve toujours.

\- Sasuke, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Pourquoi es-tu là ? J'ai fait tout ce que tu m'as demandé, j'ai payé ma liberté. Je veux que tu sortes.

En entendant cela, son visage se ferma, il abandonna son sourire pour revêtir une expression bien plus oppressante. D'un simple regard, je perdis toute combativité et me retrouvai à quatre pattes.

\- Regarde-toi, comme tu es faible… Tu es dans une position peu flatteuse, Sakura. Tu as la posture d'une chienne, une chienne la tête baissée, cherchant désespérément au sol la force qu'elle pensait naïvement posséder. Tu me fais pitié. Et beaucoup marrer aussi, il rit ! Au fait, continues-tu ton petit passe temps lubrique ?

\- Ce n'est pas un passe-temps, je parle dans ma barbe.

\- C'est ironique, non ? Toi qui n'as jamais aimé le jardinage, tu passes la majorité de ton temps à partager ta fleur. Ont-ils au moins la main verte, tous ces hommes ?

\- Je ne trouve pas cela drôle, c'est toi qui m'as obligé à faire ça !

\- Voilà que tu reprends du poil de la bête ! C'est ce que j'ai toujours aimé chez toi. « Sept fois à terre, huit fois debout ». Tu te relèves à chaque fois, et à chaque fois que tu quittes le sol, je prends encore plus mon pied à te faire basculer vers l'enfer du doute et du désespoir. Oui, plus vite tu te relèves, plus vite je te ferai tomber. C'est ainsi qu'est mon amour. Mais avant ça, revenons sur ton mensonge.

\- Hein, mon « mensonge » ?

\- Oui, ton mensonge. Sakura, penses-tu réellement que tu continues de te faire casser le cul par tous ces hommes par ma faute.

\- C'est à cause de toi que-

\- _Alert Spoiler_, il me coupe en souriant ! C'est faux, complètement faux. C'est vrai, je t'avais promis de partir si tu réussissais à me donner une certaine somme d'argent. Cependant, tu as atteint l'objectif que je t'avais fixé et je suis donc parti. Alors pourquoi as-tu continué ?

\- Pourquoi j'ai continué… ? Je…. Je… Je ne sais pas.

\- Si tu le sais, au fond de toi tu le sais.

\- Non je ne sais pas, je lui réponds sans aucune conviction la tête à nouveau baissée.

\- Je vais t'éclairer Sakura. Tu as toujours été faible, une faible chose manipulée aussi bien par les hommes que les femmes. Mais ce sont bien les êtres à queue- ton géniteur le premier- qui t'ont fait le plus souffrir. Ils t'ont violé, maltraité, t'ont fait prendre conscience à quel point tu n'étais qu'un être insignifiant, fragile, malléable et sans pouvoir. Tu te savais inférieur et te sentais coupable de cette lâcheté. Tu t'es mise à boire- tel père telle fille-, afin d'oublier cette tare. Pendant un temps, ce liquide amer, clair malgré des conséquences si sombres, t'apportait un réconfort, bien que médiocre et éphémère. Puis je t'ai trouvé une activité bénéfique aussi bien pour toi que pour moi.

\- Bénéfique…

\- Oui, d'un côté, tes ébats me procuraient une source d'argent plus que conséquente. Et de l'autre, tu te sentais forte et surtout tu pouvais te venger. N'est-ce pas ?

\- Me venger…Oui, c'est ça…

\- Mais encore une fois, tu es dans l'erreur. Forte ? Oui, pour une fois, tu avais du pouvoir, c'était toi le « dominant », tu étais enfin le prédateur, ou plutôt la prédatrice. Là, c'est toi qui manipulais, c'est dans tes mains que ces idiots venaient manger et le pire c'est qu'ils payaient pour cela. Tu as dû te dire « regarde papa, je suis forte maintenant, je n'ai plus peur de personne, je ne suis plus dominé par personne, j'ai changé ». _Alert Spoiler_ : ce n'est qu'une illusion. Tu n'as pas changé, tu es toujours faible. Ton père est mort il ne peut pas entendre ton petit speech puéril. Et quand bien même ce mec serait en vie, il n'en aurait rien à faire, car au final, il t'a violé encore plus de fois que tu ne possèdes de doigts et d'orteils, et quoi qu'il arrive tu ne pourras jamais effacer cela. Enfin, ce n'est pas ce que tu veux vraiment, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ce que je veux vraiment ?

\- Exactement, tu veux être aimée, pas vrai ? Tu as toujours voulu être aimée. Par ton père, ta mère et tant d'autres après. Quelqu'un qui t'aimerait, te protégerait, te ferait rire, te réconforterait, prendrait soins de toi « jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ». C'est ça que tu recherches, voilà ce que tu désires vraiment, même si tu t'efforces de le nier. Néanmoins, tout comme ton père te le disait, la vérité est cruelle. Sakura, personne ne t'aimera, jamais, qu'importe ce qu'ils te diront. Tu es belle, et la nature t'a gâté, alors il arrivera que certains hommes pensent éprouver de l'amour mais ce ne sera pas le cas. Ils le penseront sincèrement mais ils voudront juste te baiser, car c'est ce que tu es, l'objet de leurs désirs les plus pervers. Ils ne t'aimeront jamais pour ce que tu es, juste pour les pipes que tu leurs fera. Tu pourrais mourir demain sans que quiconque ne s'en rendent compte. Enfin, pas tout à fait. Tu n'es pas totalement seule Sakura, moi je suis là. Il n'y a que moi qui t'aime Sakura.

« À demain Sakura ». « Toi »…

\- C'est faux, je rétorque plein poumons en me relevant ! Je ne suis pas seule, il y a des gens qui attendent mon retour, au moins deux ! Elles m'attendent, elles ne me jugent pas et elles m'apprécient réellement !

Je n'y crois pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Je viens de répondre à Sasuke. Moi. Je viens de lui tenir tête sans broncher. J'ai campé sur mes positions et lui ai montré mon avis. Il se trompe j'ai changé, je suis forte maintenant. Je peux me défendre toute seule.

\- Tu te rebelles contre moi ? Moi qui t'ai toujours aimé et protégé ?

\- Non, pas toi, pas toi Sasuke. Lui, lui il m'aimait.

\- « Lui » c'est moi.

\- Non, toi tu n'es qu'un monstre. Toi tu ne m'as jamais aimé, tu es d'ailleurs incapable d'aimer qui que se soit. Pour toi je ne suis qu'une poupée avec laquelle tu t'amuses. Tu as toujours tenu ta parole, alors fais ce que tu as promis et dégage. Laisse-moi tranquille.

\- Oulala, mais voilà qu'elle sort les griffes ! Néanmoins, ne t'en déplaise, j'ai rempli ma part du contrat.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je t'ai dis que je consentais à partir mais pas que je ne reviendrais pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux à la fin Sasuke putain ?!

\- Quelle grossièreté, fit-il mine d'être outré ! Je suis venu pour te donner une chance de faire une croix sur ton passé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Patience, patience, ma petite Sakura. Avant d'entamer les négociations, la véritable raison de ma présence en ces lieux ; et si on s'amusait un peu tous les deux, comme au bon vieux temps ?

Non, je ne veux pas ! Je ne suis plus cette petite fille, j'ai changé maintenant ! Je me suis promis de ne plus jamais laisser quelqu'un abuser de moi, aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement. Je vais me battre, cette fois-ci je vais me battre ! Il se lève, et marche vers moi, avec une telle assurance, un tel charisme. Mais je ne baisse pas la tête, je tiens le regard, j'avance à mon tour.

C'est ça ! C'est ça Sakura, tu es forte maintenant, tu peux le faire ! Tu peux te défendre, toi aussi tu es une prédatrice. Tu…Tu recules. Pourquoi ? Il fait un pas en avant. J'en fait trois en arrière. Pourquoi ? Je recule jusqu'à me retrouver le dos contre la porte d'entrée. Pourquoi ! D'un geste vif, il place ses mains contre cette porte qui bloquait ma fuite de part et d'autre de ma tête, m'obligeant à faire face à ses yeux noirs. Repousse-le ! Griffe-le ! Mord-le ! Frappe-le dans les couilles ! Défend-toi putain !

\- Tu n'as jamais été une prédatrice et tu ne le seras jamais. Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'une proie, ma proie. Comme c'est pratique, tu as déjà retiré le bas, me murmure-t-il dans l'oreille droite. Mais tu as encore fait les choses à moitié, il reste le haut. Déshabille-toi.

\- Non, je…Je ne veux pas, je bredouille.

C'est ça, c'est un bon début. Courage Sakura.

\- Déshabille-toi.

\- Je-

\- Déshabille-toi.

Non, ne fais pas ça… Tu as changé, n'est-ce pas ? N'est-ce pas !

\- OK.

Tu n'as pas changé. Chaque bouton de ma chemise que j'enlève me donne l'impression de recevoir un coup de couteau dans la poitrine. Avec chaque bouton qui disparaissait, s'en allait également le peu d'estime que j'avais pour ma personne. Quant à lui, il sourit, satisfait de voir son reflet dans mes larmes, s'enivrant joyeusement de l'odeur de ma peine.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête Sakura. On va bien s'amuser.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Yo ici J'men ^^! Chapitre qui sort de l'ordinaire, mais non moins intéressant. Cette fois, nous ferons une immersion dans la tête de Kakashi. On peut dire que ce chapitre marque un tournant dans la relation entre lui et Sakura._**

**Réponses review**

**Sakka-sensei :** Yo sensei ! Oui, "salaud" est l'un des termes qu'on pourrait utiliser pour le décrire. Bien triste désillusion pour elle. Elle se pensait enfin forte, en sécurité et enfin libérer de son emprise. Mais quand on est dans une relation toxique, c'est difficile de sortir définitivement des griffes de notre bourreau surtout lorsque l'on est seul. Et c'est bien ça le problème, Sasuke la connait bien et sait comment l'amener à faire ce qu'il désire. Il sait que bien qu'elle dise le contraire, elle cherche à fuir la solitude, à être heureuse, à être aimer, à goûter à " ce bonheur que l'on appelle famille" comme elle dit dans le chapitre 2. Alors il joue avec ses peurs et ses rêves.

Merci ^^ J'avoue que ça m'avait manqué de poster mes délires sur ce site. Du coup, comme je m'ennuie et que je suis certains que d'autres sont dans le même cas je fais une pierre deux coups ;)

_**Bonne lecture**_.

**Destination Love Volume 2: Chapitre 11**

« Appartement 21, dernier étage ». Allez Kakashi, courage ! Tu es bien coiffée, tu sens bon et tu as une superbe veste, tout va bien se passer. Rappelle-toi des paroles d'Hinata et de Naruto, « la vie est courte alors lorsque tu aimes quelque chose il n'y a pas à réfléchir, tu dois foncer ». Je vais lui faire- non je dois lui faire ma déclaration ! Il y en a marre des enfantillages, il faut officialiser les choses. J'y vais- non attends ! Je ne peux pas débarquer à l'improviste chez les gens à 22h comme si de rien n'était. Mais en même temps, ce n'est pas « chez les gens », il s'agit de Sakura. Bon, j'appelle l'ascenseur.

Ah mais ce n'est pas une raison ! C'est de l'intrusion pure et simple que je fais, entrer chez les gens sans y être invité il n'y a pas d'autre définition. Ce n'est pas correct mais je dois le faire. Au pire qu'est-ce que je risque ? Elle me dira de partir et puis c'est tout. Non ! Et si elle appelle la police ? Ou pire, et si elle se fâche et décide de ne plus me parler. Pire encore, si elle décide de rompre ?

Kakashi, tu n'es qu'un idiot ! Rompre avec moi ? N'importe quoi ! Nous ne sommes même pas ensemble, c'est bien pour cela que je suis ici. Oh, on dirait que je n'aurai pas à appuyer sur un quelconque bouton, le voilà qui arrive. Les portes s'ouvrent et j'entre précipitamment sans me rendre compte qu'il n'est pas vide. Je bouscule légèrement un jeune homme.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne vous ai pas vu, je ne tarde point à m'excuser.

Bon dieu ! Ce garçon a un regard à vous glacer le sang. Je dois avoir à peu prés le double de son âge, et pourtant, je me sens si faible, si petit, si insignifiant face à lui. Il a typiquement le genre de regard des tueurs en série qu'on voit dans les séries type « Esprits Criminels ».

\- Ce n'est rien, je ne vais pas vous en vouloir pour si peu. Puis-je savoir la raison de votre empressement ?

\- Eh bien, je viens voir quelqu'un, je réponds simplement.

\- Je vois, vous venez officialiser votre relation. Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

\- Comment vous-

\- Rien de plus simple, il me coupe. Il est trop tard pour un rendez-vous professionnel et vous n'êtes pas habillé pour cette occasion. La transpiration ainsi que votre langage corporel indique que vous êtes stressé, en éliminant les possibilités, cela ne laisse place qu'à une seule solution : un rendez-vous galant. Vous n'avez pas d'alliances mais une marque bien visible, vous ne semblez pas être du genre à tromper votre épouse, donc vous sortez d'un mariage, un long mariage.

\- Wo-wow…, je laisse échapper complètement abasourdi. Vous êtes devin médium ou un truc du genre ?

\- Un médium parle aux esprits, un devin lit l'avenir, je ne suis ni l'un ni l'autre, il m'explique en souriant. Je suis juste très observateur.

\- Quand même… Il y a des limites à l'observation.

\- L'apparence d'une personne en dit plus sur elle que ce qu'elle ne pourrait imaginer. Alors, est-ce la différence d'âge entre vous deux qui vous stresse autant ?

\- Mais comment-

\- Vous devez avoir une quarantaine d'année, une période où les hommes sont en pleine crise, dans une phase de questionnement et où ils tombent très souvent sous les charmes d'une petite minette qui va leur redonner confiance en eux. Enfin, votre parfum et cette veste.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec mon parfum et ma veste ?

\- Vous en avez trop mit car vous n'y êtes pas habitué, vous l'avez acheté récemment. Je le sais car j'ai le même à la maison. Et votre veste, ça fait clairement « vieux papa qui veut faire jeun's ».

\- Je plaide coupable.

\- Donc, pourquoi êtes vous si stressé ? Elle est si jeune que ça ?

\- Je pourrai être son père. Et puis, je suis venu ici sans la prévenir. Et puis, on ne se connaît que depuis peu. Et puis, et si elle me dit non ? C'est ridicule, je sais, je suis ridicule. Je ne suis pas rationnel. Je devrai peut-être rentrer chez-moi.

\- Il n'y a rien de ridicule. L'amour est au-delà de la raison, un rien peut le faire naître. Qu'importe le temps, quand on a trouvé la bonne personne, on le sait. Il n'y a rien de pire que ne pas savoir, alors foncez. Le monde est éternel mais la vie est courte. Elle pourrait disparaître demain.

\- Vous êtes tellement sage et pourtant si jeune.

\- L'âge n'est pas synonyme de sagesse. Je vais y aller. Bonne chance… Comment vous m'avez dit vous appeler déjà ?

\- Kakashi.

\- Bonne chance Kakashi.

\- Merci pour vos conseilles.

\- De rien, il me répond avant que les portes se referment.

Quel homme ! Finalement, je me suis laissé avoir par son regard terrifiant. C'est un chic type. Par contre son numéro de « Mentalist » m'a bien fait flipper. Il doit être un sacré dragueur. Bon, je suis arrivé à destination. C'est celui-là. Je sonne ou je toque ? Hein ? Bizarre, la porte est ouverte.

\- Sakura, c'est moi Kakashi ! Je peux entrer ?

Personne ne répond. Bon dieu, ça fait peur ! Je n'aurais pas du regarder « Les enquêtes de l'impossible » avec Yasmine hier. J'ai plein de pensées macabres maintenant. Comment fait-elle pour regarder tous les jours cette émission sans être effrayée le moins du monde ? Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'est pas normal qu'elle soit ouverte, d'autant plus vu l'heure qu'il est. Tant pis !

\- Sakura, j'entre ! Ce n'est pas une intrusion, je veux juste voir si tout va bien.

L'appartement est vraiment joli et incroyablement propre. Il est spacieux, un grand salon avec un magnifique fauteuil et surtout une splendide cuisine à l'américaine. Aucune télévision, je savais qu'elle n'était pas trop télé. C'est vrai qu'il est spacieux mais il est surtout très vide. Il n'y a aucune photo. N'empêche je me demande comment elle a pu se payer un appartement pareil ? Je veux dire, il n'a pas l'air donné, sans compter qu'elle a déjà un appartement. Les deux sont-ils à elle ?

\- Sakura ? Tu es- Sakura, je m'écris !

Mon dieu ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?! Je traverse le salon à vive allure, ouvre la fenêtre avant de littéralement bondir sur la terrasse. Je glisse dans une flaque et me ramasse lamentablement sur le sol, mais me relève dans la seconde. En même temps il a plu comme vache qui pisse, courir est stupide mais la situation l'exige.

\- Sakura, rentre dedans avec moi s'il te plaît.

Elle est là, une chemise complètement ouverte comme seul vêtement, debout de l'autre côté de la rambarde de sa si belle terrasse, à juste dix centimètres du vide. Elle continue à fixer le sol du haut de son perchoir et je profite de cela pour me rapprocher lentement jusqu'à arriver à sa hauteur.

\- Sakura, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Il est tard et il a plu, tu vas attraper froid.

\- La vue est belle pas vrai, elle me demande en tournant son regard vers le ciel étoilé ?

Elle est si calme… Et pourtant, elle semble si triste. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivée ? Qu'est-ce qui l'a mise dans un tel état ?

\- Oui, très belle.

\- Kakashi, si je disparaissais demain, deviendrai-je une étoile comme Pépéroni ? Est-ce qu'une fille comme moi manquerait à quelqu'un ? Est-ce que quelqu'un me pleurerait ? Hein, Kakashi ?

Sakura… Je suis désolé. Je suis tellement désolé. Je n'ai rien vu venir. Je n'ai pas vu à quel point tu souffrais. Tu as tant fait pour moi, tu m'as aidé à supporter mon mal-être, à l'anéantir, alors que tu avais toi-même un si lourd fardeau à porter. Je m'excuse de ne pas l'avoir vu. Je me suis laissé duper par ton maquillage, ce si lumineux sourire.

La prenant par la taille je la ramène de mon côté. Je viens de le remarquer, elle a les cheveux roses. Et puis, ses yeux ne sont plus noirs. Porte-t-elle des lentilles? Peu importe. Son visage est si terne, et tellement trempé. Est-ce des larmes ou de la pluie ? Certainement les deux. Et cette odeur… Elle empeste l'alcool.

\- Kakashi, pourquoi t'es là ?

\- Quelle question ! Je suis là pour toi.

\- Laisse-moi, je vais bien. Je n'allais pas sauter.

\- Viens on rentre à l'intérieur, je lui propose en la couvrant de ma veste.

Elle n'est pas très enchantée, mais se montre coopérative. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle m'ordonne de sortir. Mais je refuse une fois encore.

\- Dégage putain, elle s'emporte en me jetant ma veste à la figure !

\- Sakura, je veux juste t'aider.

\- Pour qui tu te prends au juste ? Tu te pointes ici et tu joues le « Superman » ! Je ne suis pas une jeune fille effrayée qui a besoin que le beau prince vienne la sauver du Dragon! C'est chez-moi ici et je veux que tu partes !

Je devrai partir, elle a raison. De quel droit je m'impose ainsi chez elle ? Non, ça n'a pas d'importance. Aimer une personne c'est faire de son mieux pour qu'elle aille bien et œuvrer pour son bonheur. Qu'importe qu'elle me déteste après coup.

\- Non !

\- « Non » ? Tu fais chier putain !

Elle me frappe, ses mains frêles et froides se heurtant à mon torse, me pousse, m'insulte, essaye même de me griffer.

\- Sakura, tu peux me frapper, me pousser, m'insulter, me griffer, me mordre et même m'étrangler si cela te fait plaisir ou t'apporte un quelconque réconfort. Mais je ne quitterai pas cet endroit.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, refuses-tu de partir ? Je ne t'ai rien demandé !

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de me demander quoi que se soit. « Pourquoi », c'est évident, parce que je t'aime.

Voilà, je l'ai dit. Ce n'est pas le bon moment, ce n'est pas ainsi que j'imaginai cette soirée mais c'est fait.

\- Tu m'aimes ?

\- Oui.

\- Ah je vois… Tu es là pour ça. C'est comme il a dit, vous ne voulez que ça. Je ne suis que ça.

\- De quoi parles-tu ?

\- C'est bon, j'ai compris, je l'accepte maintenant. J'aurais dû abandonner ce rêve, j'aurais dû… Je pensais l'avoir abandonné mais ce n'était qu'un mensonge. Une partie de moi espérait y avoir droit, pouvoir vivre comme elle, avoir la chance de goûter à ce bonheur. Mais on doit se contenter de ce que l'on a.

\- Sakura, qu'est-ce que tu fais, je lui demande interloqué ?

\- Je vais te donner ce que tu veux et ensuite tu pourras partir.

Elle prend ma main droite et la fait glisser entre ses cuisses, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'engouffre à l'entrée de son vagin. Je la retire immédiatement.

\- Sakura, tu te trompe je-

\- Pas besoin de continuer ce cirque ! Je te l'ai dit, j'ai compris. N'aies pas honte.

Elle agrippe ma ceinture, s'agenouille, avant de tenter de la défaire. Sans crier gare, je la stoppe, la saisie par les mains,puis la relève.

\- Tu n'as besoin de faire ça Sakura. Je suis désolé, je ne me suis pas aperçu du mal qui te rongeait. Mais je suis là maintenant. Je suis là pour toi, rien que pour toi, toi, la femme que j'aime. Toi celle qui a pris mon cœur, je ne suis pas là pour prendre ton corps, mais pour rendre ta tristesse moins douloureuse. Tu peux compter sur moi, maintenant, tu peux compter sur moi. Moi je te pleurerai, demain, après demain et tous les jours qui suivront.

Elle me regarde dans les yeux intensément un moment, puis tombe en sanglot dans mes bras.

\- Kakashi , ça fait si mal…, elle m'avoue d'une voix à peine audible, noyée dans ses larmes.

\- Je suis là maintenant, je suis là, je la rassure en caressant l'arrière de sa tête.

Après lui avoir donné un bain pour la réchauffer, je l'ai amené dans sa chambre pour lui trouver une tenue plus confortable. Tandis qu'elle enfilait une robe de chambre et un pull, j'observai les lieux. Sur la commode prés de son lit, il y avait une photo : une fille avec un vieux monsieur. Est-ce son grand père ? C'est lui pépé Roni ? Maintenant que j'y pense elle ne m'a jamais parlé de sa famille. Sakura ayant fini de s'habillée, je l'emmène s'asseoir au salon, puis lui fais boire un chocolat chaud. Quand elle eut terminé, je voulu l'accompagner jusqu'à sa chambre pour qu'elle se repose, cependant elle refusa ma proposition. Alors je me suis assis sur le beau fauteuil et la fais s'allonger, sa tête étant posée sur mes jambes.

\- Sakura, veux-tu me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

\- Bien, je n'insisterai pas. Néanmoins, si jamais tu changes d'avis, je suis là. C'est d'accord ?

\- Oui, elle consent après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

\- Bien, vu que tu n'es pas d'humeur à parler, je vais prendre ta place.

Je crois avoir parlé pendant une vingtaine de minutes au moins. Je n'avais pas vraiment de sujet de conversation précis. Je parlai de tous et de rien, du travail, de mes deux filles pour ne pas changer, de la météo, de manga, de chips, de bonbon et même de jambon. De jambon, nom de dieu ! Je n'aime même pas le jambon! Je devrais la laisser dormir. Elle est fatiguée, et je dois sûrement l'ennuyer avec mes histoires. Ouais, je vais m'arrêter là.

\- Tu aimes vraiment tes filles, hein Kakashi ?

\- Oui, énormément.

\- Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que ça fait d'avoir une fille ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être un papa ?


	12. Chapter 12

**_Yo ici J'men ^^! Et un nouveau numéro sur la veuve rose ! Un petit détour dans son passé pour comprendre son présent._**

**Réponses review**

**Sakka-Sensei** : Yo sensei ! Yes, Kakashi est vraiment attachant. Bon j'avoue il paraît peut-être un peu trop niais sur les bords mais c'est comme ça que je l'imagine. Un papa gâteau comme Maes Hughes de Full Metal Alchemist ( Je sais qu'on en a parlé mais je ne me rappelle plus si t'as vu cet animé. En tout cas je le recommande à fond car c'est une tuerie ) et un homme attentionné avec beaucoup d'amour à donner. Enfin bref il y aura un deux autres chapitre où il sera également à l'honneur.

Je crois que je vais aussi me remettre à la lecture. J'ai vu que_ Gate of madenes_s avait dépassé les 20 chapitres et même toi tu as grave avancé, je suis largué ^^

**Bonne lecture**.

**Destination Love Volume 2 : Chapitre 12**

Le temps s'est écoulé depuis qu'il m'a volé ma première fois. Il m'a fait changer d'école mais ce ne fut pas un nouveau départ. Qu'importe que l'on change le parc où il fait sa promenade, au final le chien retourne malgré tout à la niche. Le même quotidien de violence, toujours aussi froid, toujours aussi cruel. Cependant, il est bien plus pénible à supporter, car maintenant elles ne sont plus là. Mon Dieu quelles me manquent ! Quelles me manquent ces si belles béquilles ! Cette maîtresse si douce et si gentille. Celle qui ne m'a pas porté mais qui m'a tant apporté. Les liens du cœur sont plus forts que ceux du sang. Madame Texeira, celle qui restera éternellement ma maman. Et enfin il y a toi, ma meilleure amie. Ma confidente, ma sœur, celle qui me faisait tant rire, ma lumière dans ce quotidien si noir, celle que je pleure toutes les nuits. Ô seigneur, j'aimerais tellement que tu sois près de moi ma Lise !

Le temps s'est encore écoulé. Indomptable, intraitable, il fait ce qu'il veut, nous file entre les doigts. Un an maintenant, j'en ai huit. « 8 », on dirait presque le symbole de l'infini. Mon calvaire durera-t-il autant ? Plus cette entité indocile s'échappe, plus mon géniteur devient fougueux, brutal et insatiable. La nuit, il se sert de moi comme cobaye, tente de nouvelles expériences. S'amusant d'abord à reproduire avec sa « petite peste » quelques positions du Kamasutra, jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse mal au dos. Me gratifiant de gorge profonde, si profonde… Tellement profonde… À quoi pensait-il ? Croyait-il y trouver du pétrole ? Comment un être humain peut-il faire subir un tel supplice à l'un de ses semblables ? Pense-t-il à ce que je ressens ? J'ai mal, je pleure, ne pouvant ni crier, ni respirer, m'étouffant tout en ayant envie de vomir, commençant à manquer d'oxygène, n'arrivant plus à bouger mes membres pour essayer de me dégager. Je baisse les bras, je commence à perdre connaissance, je suis horrifiée car j'aperçois lentement la mort arriver, je pense vivre mes derniers instants… Les va-et-vient de ce monstre m'agressant jusqu'au tréfonds de mon estomac ! C'est alors que je finis par être apaisée, cette vie de merde va enfin prendre fin. La mort ? Je n'en ai plus peur, au contraire je l'attends impatiemment, gaiement ! Elle est salvatrice autant l'accueillir les bras grands ouverts ! hélas ! bien que plus rien ne me retienne ici, que je veuille partir, entrer dans le royaume des morts, là-bas peut-être me sentirais-je plus vivante ? Lui se retire, ne veux pas que je m'en aille, décide de me garder ici, dans son royaume son paradis, là où se trouve mon enfer.

Le temps, ce tyran amoral poursuivait sa course, tandis que mon ancêtre ce pervers immoral continuait ses actes innommables. Au bout d'un moment, cela est devenu banal, je ne pleurais même plus pendant l'acte, j'attendais qu'il finisse. Je ne pleurais même plus après l'acte, je profitais simplement de ces quelques instants, de cette liberté provisoire. C'est ça le plus horrible. Oui, il n'y a rien de pire que de s'habituer à l'horreur. Néanmoins, on se sent mal, on culpabilise car on sait que cela n'est pas normal. Pourtant rien ne sort, pas une seule larme. C'est à partir de là que mon cœur a fermé ses portes. Cependant, un vendredi soir en rentrant de l'école- une école située sept kilomètres plus loin de la précédente-, elle m'attendait devant la porte du salon. Cette soirée marquerait un tournant dans ma vie, mais je ne le savais pas encore.

\- Bonsoir Sakura, tu as passé une bonne journée ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu dois être fatiguée. Tu es fatiguée ?

\- Non.

\- Génial, elle exulte !

Soudain elle baisse la tête. Elle semble perturbée et anxieuse. C'est étrange, il n'est pas encore rentré pourtant. Le vendredi il reste tard au bar à picoler avec ses copains chômeurs. Des gros losers qui ne font rien d'autres que passer toute la journée à se plaindre du président et de la société en dépensant leurs petites bourses offertes par L'ANPE en bière et en jeu à gratter. Parfois aussi ils fustigent les immigrés et leurs rejetons, les responsables de leur situation, une réponse tellement simple pour éluder leur propre médiocrité et faire face à la réalité. C'est comme ça en France, cela l'a toujours été, et c'est pareil encore aujourd'hui. La mode de nos jours c'est l'islam. C'est ironique vous ne trouvez pas ? On se plaint du hijab à cause de la presse et certains manipulateurs mais au final, n'est-ce pas nous qui nous voilons la face? Et puis, est-ce vraiment juste? Quand il fallait affronter les Allemands ils étaient là, en première ligne pendant que d'autres dont on glorifie le nom s'excitait devant le micro dans le confort de Londres. Quand il fallait aider à construire puis reconstruire ce pays, ils étaient là. Les deux fois où les bleus ont soulevé la coupe ils étaient là et même en grand nombre. Pourtant, l'amnésie nous tiraille, noir et arabe deviennent nos boucs émissaires, il ne reste plus « que le bruit et l'odeur ».

Aujourd'hui la situation est critique, cependant certains ne sont pas le moins du monde attristés. Tout ce que leur cœur a à dire ne sont que des phrases du style : « On ne rentre pas chez les gens comme ça ! ». Un peu risible de la part d'un citoyen venant d'un pays qui a fait exactement la même chose et souvent bien pire pendant des siècles. Qui sème la colonisation, récolte l'immigration. D'ailleurs n'est-ce pas aussi ironique, navrant même ? On s'est approprié leur terre, on a violé leurs femmes, bafoué leur dignité, les a traités comme des animaux et pourtant du fait de manœuvres politique en sous mains aussi appelée « La France-Afrique », ils quittent leur pays, traversant au péril de leur vie mer et océan pour venir dans la maison de l'un de leur plus grand bourreau. Enfin bref je ne suis pas calée sur le sujet et il ne faut pas être naïf non plus, l'immigration n'a pas que des bienfaits. Ma génitrice finit par bafouiller des mots dont la signification ne parvint pas à mes oreilles, avant de reprendre.

\- Sakura, ça te plairait qu'on sorte ce soir ? Une soirée entre fille, rien que toi et moi ! elle tente de me rassurer.

Impensable ! Je n'en revenais pas. Depuis quand n'avait-elle pas pris de décision par elle-même ? Et puis, une sortie « entre fille » ? Mais à quoi elle joue ? C'est vraiment louche, mais plus loin je suis de cette geôle mieux je me porte.

\- OK.

\- Bien, je vais mettre mon manteau et on y va.

On a pris le bus pour se rendre au centre ville. Cela peut sembler anodin pour vous, pour moi en revanche ce fut un événement. C'est vrai qu'il avait une voiture avant, mais j'étais en maternelle je n'en ai que peu de souvenir. Durant tout le trajet elle était… Elle me… Elle me souriait. C'était bizarre, vraiment bizarre. Cela faisait des mois -non des années, que je ne l'avais pas vu sourire réellement. Elle le fait au quotidien, mais ce n'est qu'un maquillage, un masque que la souris porte afin d'apaiser le chat pour qu'il ne la mange pas. Mais là, ce sourire était vrai. On s'est baladée dans les ruelles de Chartes. Puis elle m'a acheté une glace avant de m'emmener dans un parc. On s'assit toutes les deux sur un banc, sous un arbre, à l'abri du soleil.

\- Tu aimes ?

\- Oui.

\- La fraise, je crois que c'est ton parfum préféré.

\- Oui.

\- J'en suis ravie.

Elle commença à me faire la causette ou plutôt à tenter de le faire. J'avoue ne pas l'avoir franchement écouté. Regarder les enfants en face de nous faire du toboggan me paraissaient plus attrayant. Je restais détachée, jusqu'au moment ou le son de sa voix m'interpella. En me tournant vers elle, je l'ai vu pleurer. Sans méchanceté, ses larmes m'étaient complètement indifférentes. C'était quelque chose de commun et puis, son sort m'importait peu. Après tout, elle était complice, sa complice. Le silence de ceux que l'on aime devant notre douleur est bien pire, bien plus déchirant, que le bruit et les actes de ceux que l'on déteste.

\- Sakura, je suis désolée. J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner.

À ses mots, je laisse tomber ma glace des mains hébétée. Cette dernière s'écrase sur mon pantalon, cependant je ne m'en préoccupe pas, encore sous le choc. Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient de dire ?! J'ai mal entendu n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tu t'es tâchée. Tout va bien mon ange, elle me demande en me saisissant le bras droit.

\- Enlève tes mains ! « Je suis désolée » ? « Je suis désolée » ? Tu te fou de moi j'espère ?! Tu penses que m'offrir une glace et m'emmener faire une petite ballade suffira pour te racheter ? Tu penses que cette glace chassera le goût de la peur, la détresse et la douleur qui infect ma bouche depuis des années ? Tu penses qu'il sera suffisant pour me faire oublier tout ce qu'il m'a fait ? Tu penses que grâce à lui je retrouverai le sommeil ? Tu penses qu'il parviendra à tarir le flot de larmes que je verse à chaque fois que je pense à lui ?

\- Sakura-

\- De quoi es-tu désolée au juste ? Dis-le ! Dis-le-moi ! Je veux te l'entendre dire !

Sans crier gare, elle me prit dans ses bras. Je sentais tout. Le parfum des ses cheveux que j'aimais tant. D'ailleurs depuis combien de temps ne l'avais-je pas humé ? Je ressentais sa peine, ses remords, ses larmes froides glissaient sur ma nuque et se faufilaient sous mon manteau.

\- Pour tout Sakura, pour tout. Je suis désolée, tellement désolée.

Tout en me présentant inlassablement ses excuses, elle me serrait contre elle. Les battements de son cœur résonnaient dans tout mon corps. Je ne savais pas comment réagir. Devrais-je pleurer, devrais-je hurler, lui cracher ma colère au visage ? J'étais submergé par le doute et bien d'autres émotions. J'avais envie de la serrer également contre moi, de la serrer fort. Que notre étreinte dure longtemps, éternellement. Ses câlins m'avaient tellement manqué. Seulement je ne l'ai pas fait. Car l'amour que j'avais pour elle ne pouvait surpasser toute l'aversion que j'éprouvais à son encontre. Puis elle finit par me libérer, se rendant sans doute compte de mon mal être.

\- Je ne peux pas effacer le passé et tout ce que tu as subi à cause de mon impuissance. Mais je te promets de faire en sorte que ton avenir soit meilleur. Je vais faire en sorte que tu puisses avoir une vie normale, celle que tu mérites, l'enfance que je n'ai jamais pu t'offrir. Je te promets que tu auras enfin une vraie famille.

\- OK.

Après cela nous avons fait de la balançoire, puis du toboggan. Elle m'emmena ensuite dans une ferme où je pu caresser des lapins et donner des carottes à manger à des ânes. On dégusta des tartes fait maison avant de dire au revoir aux animaux et leurs maîtres. Enfin, on se rendit au centre commercial le plus proche pour terminer notre soirée en beauté. On s'est maquillé, on a mangé des croissants et de la barbe à papa. Ce fût une journée mémorable. Je me suis amusée, j'ai même rit.

Malheureusement ce qui devait arriver arriva, il était temps de rentrer. Tandis que je patientais assise sur le trottoir du parking son sac sur les jambes comme elle me l'avait demandé en attendant son retour des toilettes, une question me turlupinait : comment ? Comment avait-elle pu payer tout ça ? Mon esprit y songea longuement jusqu'à ce que la panique me saisisse soudainement. Elle était partit depuis déjà 20 minutes.

Je suis aussitôt partie à sa recherche. J'ai arpenté les moindres recoins du centre commercial en hurlant à tout va. Les toilettes, la boulangerie ainsi que tous les autres endroits où nous sommes allés, j'ai tout inspecté à la loupe. J'aurais dû appeler un agent de sécurité pour qu'il me vienne en aide mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Pourquoi ? Parce que j'étais faible. Bien qu'il ne soit pas là, bien que se soit à des lieux de ma niche, ma laisse était encore présente. Si j'avais eu le courage de parler à l'un d'entre eux, il aurait contacté la police et cette dernière serait venue à mon secours en enfermant ce monstre. Je le savais, malgré cela je n'ai rien dit.

En retournant sur le parking, je vis qu'une dame était campée une photo à la main, là où celle qui dont la localisation demeurait inconnue m'avait dit de l'attendre. En approchant, je reconnue la personne sur cette photo, c'était moi. Qui était-elle ? Pourquoi possédait-elle une photo de moi ? Où elle ce l'était procurée ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle me voulait ? Sans demander mon reste, sans même essayer d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'un début de réponse à mes interrogations, je pris mes jambes à mon cou.

Ayant mémorisé l'itinéraire, je n'eu aucun mal à rentrer. Sur le trajet, j'ai ouvert son sac pensant y trouver un indice, quelque chose pour m'aider à comprendre. Et ainsi, la solution me sauta au visage. Une enveloppe. Oui dans son sac, se trouvait une enveloppe remplie de billet. Il devait y en avoir pour au moins cinq mille euro. Elle m'avait vendu à cette femme présente sur le parking. Ma théorie ne pouvait être fausse, toutes les pièces du puzzle s'assemblaient. Elle voulait passer une dernière journée avec moi avant de me vendre.

« Je ne peux pas effacer le passé et tout ce que tu as subi à cause de mon impuissance. Mais je te promets de faire en sorte que ton avenir soit meilleur. Je vais faire en sorte que tu puisses avoir une vie normale, celle que tu mérites, l'enfance que je n'ai jamais pu t'offrir. Je te promets que tu auras enfin une vraie famille ». Quand on y réfléchit bien, elle n'a jamais dit que cette « vie normale », celle que je mérite, ce serait-elle qui me l'offrirait. Bien au contraire ! « Je te promets que tu auras enfin une vraie famille » ! Mensonges ! La vérité c'est qu'elle m'a abandonné en me vendant à une inconnue. Je donnerai ma main à couper qu'elle s'est persuadée d'agir pour mon bien, seulement en réalité il n'y a que l'argent qui l'intéresse. Mais alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi disparaître ? Mieux encore, pourquoi me le donner avant de le faire ? Oui, à quoi cela rimé ?

J'y songeai jusqu'à ce que je sois nez à nez avec la porte de mon appartement. Quand je l'ouvris, j'eu un premier indice à cette équation, il y avait deux valises dans l'entrée, les siennes. Je me dis que je n'étais pas dans l'erreur et que cette garce m'avait bel et bien vendu. Savoir qu'elle comptait s'enfuir en me laissant à la merci de ce monstre sans se soucier de ce qu'il me ferait, après cette journée si riche et si joyeuse à mes côtés, après ses promesse de vie meilleure auquel cette dernière c'était engagée, me fit mal.

Je suis pathétique pas vrai ? Même si elle ne venait pas à ma rescousse, même si elle participé à mon mal être, même si elle était la raison de tant de peine, je ne voulais pas qu'elle parte. Alors que je me rendais compte de ce sentiment paradoxal, la solution me parvint finalement. Dans le salon, il y avait une autre valise, la mienne. Je fini par comprendre. Cette femme, cet argent, nos valises, tout était clair à présent. Elle avait l'intention de quitter ce chien et nous allions vivre chez cette femme. Elle ne m'avait pas abandonné. J'étais heureuse. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire.

\- Maman, tu es où maman ? Je suis rentrée.

Oui, « maman ». Je l'ai dit « instinctivement, c'est ce qu'elle représentait de nouveau à mes eux, pour encore quelques instant… Entendant du bruit provenant de sa chambre. J'y accouru immédiatement, inconsciente de l'horreur qui me ferait bientôt face.

\- Ma- Maman ?

Horrifiée, tétanisée, en état de choc, tous ces attributs ne pourraient décrire ce que j'ai ressentis. Mon corps réagit plus vite que moi. Quand j'ai retrouvé mes esprits, mes yeux, grands ouverts, laissaient déferler ma tristesse. Mon cœur me faisait souffrir, je ne pouvais plus respirer, je fus prise de haut-le-cœur avant de déverser tout le contenue de mon estomac sur le sol.

\- Pourquoi… Maman pourquoi… Pourquoi ! Tu ne voulais pas t'enfuir avec moi ? Tu ne voulais pas m'offrir une vie meilleure, l'enfance qui me revenait de droit ? Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Répond moi ! Je t'en supplie maman, dis-moi quelque chose, je l'implore en tombant à genoux.

Elle ne répondit pas, car les morts ne parlent pas. Elle s'était pendue au ventilateur de plafond. Je n'ai même pas pensé à joindre qui que soit. Je suis restée là à pleurer, crier, l'insulter, tout en lui posant inlassablement la même question : Pourquoi ?

\- Maman, s'il te plaît maman, ne part pas.

Trop concentrée sur mes lamentations, je ne l'ai pas entendu rentrer. Il ne dit rien, se contentant de me fixer une bouteille de bière à la main, dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Que va-t-il dire ? Que va-t-il faire ? Me prendrait-il dans ses bras pour essayer d'étouffer mon chagrin ? Pleurera-t-il la perte de sa femme ? Cette mort allait elle le faire revenir à la raison ? Que nenni ! Sa réaction fut bien pire que je l'aurais imaginé.

\- Ah, elle l'a fait finalement. Elle aurait pu au moins faire à manger avant.

Une indifférence totale.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Yo ici J'men ^^! Et voilà dernier chapitre avant un bon bout de temps (!_!) Je vais me consacrer dés à présent à **_Blood_** une autre de mes histoires et je n'aime pas travailler sur plusieurs histoires en même temps. En fait pour être précis j'écris par vague, deux/trois chapitres sur une histoire puis je passe à une autre etc... Je trouve que les chapitres sont meilleurs quand je me concentre pleinement sur une seule suite. Un grand merci à vous pour continuer à suivre cette histoire et de me faire part de remarques pertinentes pour m'aider à m'améliorer. Profitez bien de ce numéro et à la prochaine fois.**_

Réponses review

**Sakka-sensei** : Yo Sensei ! Ah les fameux Dramas. Hana Yori Dango et compagnie... Ma sœur en regarde pas mal, coréen et japonais principalement. J'arrête pas de dire que je vais en regarder, il faudrait que je me lance vraiment :) Ouais je n'en doute pas, quand t'es dans Gates of Madeness tu ne pas plus en sortir ^^ J'ai arrêter la lecture de fanfiction à un moment et j'ai plus réussi à m'y remettre. En fait je prends un max de temps à lire. Déjà parce que je suis un escargot ;D Ensuite car j'aime prendre mon temps pour savourer les histoires et que je suis un peu parano ( genre dés fois je suis certain que l'auteur a caché des éléments qui paraissent anodins mais qui prendront tout leur sens dans le futur). Enfin je prends toujours un max de temps pour écrire un commentaire. J'ai toujours plein de remarques à faire et je sais que ça fait plaisir et que ça aide l'auteur d'avoir des retours. Je vais essayer de m'y remettre aussi. Mais je suis content qu'elle soit devenue si populaire maintenant ^^

Yes ! Merci. Pour être franc, et même si c'est malsain de dire ça, ce chapitre était très plaisant à écrire. En temps normal, je préfère écrire des dialogues car j'aime les phrases marquantes, clash ou humoristiques. Mais dans cette histoire la narration est ce qu'il me plaît le plus. Sakura est un personnage tellement fort et elle arrive à faire passer tellement d'émotion que c'est un véritable plaisir de lui donner la parole. Enfin, même si c'est lent, le personnage se dévoile tout en évoluant.

Oui, son père est un personnage détestable à l'origine de la majorité de ses angoisses. Malheureusement il est loin d'être le seul coupable de son état actuel.

**Ina** : Yo Ina ! Y'a pas de mal, en plus c'est un gros pavé que tu m'as donné là, presque que de la taille que les commentaires que j'écrivais dans le temps ^^ J'espère que ma réponse sera à la hauteur.

Yes! On est en plein dans un arc flash-back. Il reste deux chapitres avant de retourner dans le présent mais il va falloir patienter. Concernant Sakura, à titre personnel, les séquelles de maltraitance et de harcèlement les plus lourdes sont psychologiques. Ses parents font partis des principaux coupables de ses névroses. Elle se sent seule car son père a fait en sorte de l'éloigner de toutes celles avec qui elle se sentait libre et heureuse : sa maîtresse et Lise. Sa mère quant à elle, celle qui devait la protéger, fermait les yeux sur son malheur, et, alors qu'elle pensait renouer avec elle, s'est pendue, l'abandonnant à un sort encore plus triste. Elle en vient, avec de telles figures parentales, à ne faire confiance à personne par peur d'être blessée ou abandonnée. Mais d'un autre côté, paradoxalement, elle recherche de la compagnie. La chaleur de quelqu'un qui pourrait la protéger, l'aimer, quelqu'un qui pourrait lui redonner confiance en elle et aux autres, quelqu'un qui pourrait enfin rompre ce sentiment de solitude. C'est sur ce point là que Sasuke joue. Il arrive bien à cerner les gens, et au vue de leur longue histoire, il sait sur quel levier appuyer pour la faire avancer dans son sens.

Pour rester sur le brun, oui. Pour moi, les antagonistes sont la base de tout et sont parfois plus importants que les héros eux même. Sans antagoniste phare, crédible et intéressant il n'y a pas d'enjeu ni d'effet miroir. Le héros et le grand méchant doivent être un miroir courbé. Dans ce sens, on doit pouvoir retrouver plusieurs éléments physiques ou psychologiques chez les deux personnages sans qu'ils soient pour autant identique( comme L et Kira dans Death Note). Là c'est pareil même si, ne connaissant pas son passé ni leur lien, on ne peut comprendre réellement Sasuke. On le voit seulement comme une véritable enflure. D'un autre côté, cette aura dont tu parles me fait plaisir car c'est un peu ce que je recherchais ^^ Cette aura fait que, Comme Dofflamingo dans One Piece, Dio dans Jojo Bizarre Aventure ou Kira dans Death Note ( quoique, à dire vrai, là c'est plus un antihéros qu'un antagoniste), on sait que se qu'ils font est mal, mais quelque part il y a une sorte d'attachement. Déjà car il y a cette aura, ensuite car on sait qu'ils sont important pour l'histoire et le développement du héros et enfin car ils sont intéressant. L'un des deux prochains chapitres marque leur première rencontre, et à les voir, on ne peut pas vraiment se douter de la suite de leur relation. Après est-ce réellement un antagoniste? Je l'ai conçu comme ça mais ce n'est pas ainsi que l'héroïne le voit. Il est plus comme l'incarnation d'un douloureux passé qu'elle cherche à fuir mais qui la rattrape quoi qu'elle fasse. Néanmoins, il demeure également un poids qu'elle a sur la conscience car elle se reproche ce qu'il est devenu aujourd'hui. Elle se sent coupable d'avoir fait ce que sa mère lui a fait à elle même, tout en voulant le fuir car il lui rappelle des souvenirs pénibles. Mais c'est son premier amour, celui qui l'a aimé, protégé et a brisé ce sentiment de solitude. Il le sait, et se sert très habilement de cette carte.

Kakashi... Ton paragraphe sur lui est très intéressant ;) Oui, il l'a traite comme elle le mérite et ne lui veut que du bien. Pour ce qui est de la "fin" de Sakura, elle serait une fin bonne et valable mais une mauvaise finalité par rapport au personnage. Premièrement, le Kakashi que tu décris est le même que celui que j'ai en tête, le côté paternel est indissociable de lui. Ce rôle est important pour lui et ce sera développé dans les prochains chapitres. Toutefois, est-ce vraiment une gène? Au vue de mon expérience personnel, des relations de connaissance et de recherches, la personne que l'on considère comme notre "âme sœur", à souvent bien des points communs avec notre mère ou notre père. Une femme recherche souvent chez un homme la protection, la capacité à la faire rire et la tendresse des qualités qu'avait son père. Dans le cas de Sakura c'est encore plus fort car son père à elle ne lui a jamais donné ça. Donc de ce côté là ce n'est pas disqualifiant pour Kakashi. Deuxièmement, ce qu'elle demande à Kakashi ce n'est pas ce qu'il ressent en tant "papa" mais en tant que parent. "- Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que ça fait d'avoir une fille ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être un papa ?". Depuis le second chapitre, en voit que, contrairement à ce qu'elle décrit, les enfants ne la laisse pas indifférente. On le voit également quand elle est avec Naruto :

" Alors c'est donc ça avoir un père ? C'est donc ça aimer sa fille ? Je comprends un peu mieux… Oui, je te comprends un peu mieux maintenant Hinata. Voilà ce que tu aimes tant chez lui. Aurais-je le droit d'en avoir une, d'avoir une fille, pour de vrai cette fois ? En ai-je vraiment le droit ? Est-ce qu'elle me sourira avec une telle confiance, une telle conviction ? Est-ce qu'une femme comme moi mérite ce genre de chose ?

\- Sakura, tu pleures ?

\- Non ! Pas du tout ! J'avais juste une poussière dans l'œil. Je vais y aller maintenant. Merci pour le bandage."

Cela sera également développé dans un flash-back, je sais ça fait beaucoup de flash-back :D

Et troisièmement, la solitude. Elle se sent seule depuis si longtemps et cherche à combler ce vide si désespérément que finir seule comme au début serait un non sens, car son rêve secret et d'avoir une famille. Mais, je n'ai pas encore écrit la fin car il y un personnage qui est plus important pour Sakura que tous les autres : " Toi". Temps que je n'arrive pas à déterminer sa fin à elle, je ne pourrais pas finir l'histoire.

" bétail" xD C'est assez représentatif de la façon dont elle les traite. Du cynisme j'en ai à revendre il suffit de demander ;)

Voilà, réponse longue mais je ne sais pas quand la suite sortira donc je voulais qu'elle soit complète ( même si elle est aussi longue que le chapitre ;D)

**Bonne lecture.**

**Destination Love Volume 2 : Chapitre 13**

Elle s'est enfuie. Cette immonde personne s'est enfuie. Dis-moi maman, est-ce que tu te sens mieux maintenant ? C'est bon tu as trouvé le bonheur ? Tu dois bien t'amuser là où tu es, hein ? Dis-moi maman, ça fait quoi d'être enfin libre ? Hein maman ! J'espère que tu brûles en enfer, que tu souffres, que les serpents du diable te bouffent de l'intérieur et que ton supplice durera éternellement ! À présent, je suis seule, toute seule, vraiment seule.

Les jours se suivirent, puis les semaines. Psychologue pour enfant et autres j'ai enchaîné les rencontres sans pour autant délier ma langue. Ils voyaient bien que quelque chose cloché mais ils préféraient s'en tenir aux apparences. Néanmoins, il y avait une personne qui semblait réellement s'inquiétait pour mon sort. C'était cette femme, la femme du parking. Il s'est avéré que cette dernière n'était pas une simple inconnue. Non, loin de là. Cette femme était en réalité ma tante. Oui, la sœur de ma mère. Elle se prénommait Katia. Ce fut la dernière personne à essayer de me sauver, de m'arracher aux griffes de ce Dragon sans scrupule. Elle a bataillé sans relâche dans le but d'avoir ma garde. Néanmoins, Elle ne fût pas ma Sigurd. Le dragon ne comptait guère permettre à qui que ce soit de s'emparer de sa « petite peste », son si délicieux trésor.

Katia, comme je m'en veux. Je m'en veux tellement. Si seulement je n'avais pas brûlé la politesse. Si seulement je n'avais pas été si couarde. Si seulement j'étais allée à sa rencontre. Si seulement je pouvais revenir en arrière. Malheureusement, cela n'est pas possible. Comme un oiseau dont on a ouvert la cage sans qu'il n'ose en sortir, j'ai laissé passer ma chance. Je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même.

Ma peine s'est alourdie et à ma grande surprise, mon calvaire a empiré. Sa femme n'étant plus là, il a fallu la remplacer, et je fus la grande gagnante. Mes horaires ont alors augmenté. Avant, je ne devais le craindre que quelques nuits dans le mois, à présent, il le fait tous les jours, tous sans exception. Maintenant qu'on dormait dans le même lit, pourquoi se priver !? Je ne savais jamais quand cela allé se produire, le matin au réveil, après sa sieste de 15 heures ou le soir, je ne savais jamais quand est-ce il déciderait d'assouvir ses pulsions. Outre cela, les tâches ménagères se trouvaient désormais miennes. Dés que je quittais l'école, un autre travail m'attendait. La cuisine, l'entretien de la maison, la vaisselle, la lessive et même les courses. Bien évidement, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, il m'accompagnait au super marché. Le voyant lui, me voyant moi, nul ne se doutait que ce n'était pas une sortie père et fille mais une sortie conjugale. J'ai toujours été précoce, huit ans et je connaissais déjà la charge mentale.

Tandis que je commençais peu à peu à m'acclimater à ses pénétrations forcées plus fréquentes. Tandis que sévices et douleurs étaient devenus vie courante. Tout s'arrêta brusquement. Pendant deux mois je ne reçu ni violence, ni même de « simples caresses » de sa part. Je me révélai insignifiante à ses yeux. Mais le plus étrange restait à venir. De jour en jour, cet homme changeait. Il se mit à sortir de plus en plus souvent, puis à se laver, se coiffer, se tailler la barbe, à se parfumer et à s'habiller comme quand il travaillait encore. Je dois l'avouer, je fus réjouie de ce répit. Bien que, dans un coin de ma tête, je m'interrogeais sur ce qu'il se cachait derrière cette attitude inattendue. La réponse me parvint deux mois plus tars, en Mars.

Un soir, alors que je patientais devant la télé sur son fauteuil, profitant d'un moment de détente le temps que la machine à laver s'arrête, ils sont arrivés. Je ne l'ai pas remarqué tout de suite, en fait c'est sa voix à lui qui me perturbait. Je l'entendais parler tout seul, contente, je me dis que la folie l'avait atteinte. Puis, en me levant, la surprise me frappa.

\- Salut, je m'appelle Ino !

Une fille. Bordel, mais qui était cette fille ? Oui, qui était donc cette petit blonde aux yeux saphir ? Une gamine d'environ mon âge- non sûrement un peu moins âgée-, souriante, joyeuse, candide et innocente. Idiote, sais-tu seulement à quel point ta situation et alarmante ? Pourquoi diable toi une petite si mignonne au visage d'ange, t'es tu rendue dans la maison de ce démon, ce vil ce grand Satan ? Dis-moi, à ce qu'il va te faire, est-ce que tu t'y t'attends ? Idiote ! Ne soit pas crédule, ne soit pas sotte ! Mon doux agneau, ce type est un loup il ne fait que te montrer patte blanche. Tu fais fausse route, tu n'as pas la bonne attitude, la bonne croyance. Oui, Wolfsschanze*, fait demi-tour enfuis-toi ce monstre dévore ce qui brille et toi tu es une étoile. Sors de là mon petit lapin, ce grand aigle te fixe de ses yeux perçant tu es sa proie bien que je ne puis dire quand est-ce qu'il enfoncera ses serres dans ton cou. Quand bien même remballe tes valises et tire toi ! T'installer gaiement sur une terre qui n'est pas à toi penses-tu vraiment avoir le droit ? Et puis qu'à cela ne tienne, tu es une inconnue, cela ne me regarde pas. Werwolf*, tu vas te faire croquer, normal je t'ai averti ce type à un appétit de loup. Fâcheuse tendance à lever la main tu te feras violenter. Tu es gentille, sage, belle, et surtout blonde aux yeux bleus, ma pauvre tu t'en mordras les doigts.

\- C'est qui elle, je demande des éclaircissements au maître des lieux ?

\- « Elle », c'est ta sœur, il m'annonce net. Elle va vivre avec nous à partir d'aujourd'hui. Bon, je vais ranger ses valises et ensuite je sors faire une petite course. Sakura, je compte sur toi pour bien l'accueillir et prendre soin d'elle. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

\- OK, je dis en hochant la tête.

Une fois revenu de la chambre, il lui donna un paquet de biscuits Z'animo, avant de s'en aller comme il l'avait prévenu. On restait que toutes les deux. Elle me suivi jusqu'à là cuisine, où je lui servis un verre de lait pour accompagner ses délicieux biscuits recouverts de chocolat. Autrefois, il m'en achetait aussi. Je m'assis et elle fit de même, me faisant face de l'autre côté de ce meuble rectangulaire à quatre pieds où hommes, femmes et enfants viennent se sustenter.

\- Je m'appelle Ino, je suis née le 2 Septembre et j'ai cinq ans, beugla-t-elle euphorique !

Vierge hein ? Je me demande combien de temps cela durer !?

\- Contente de le savoir.

\- Et toi comment tu t'appelles ? Tu veux bien être mon amie ?

Elle plaisante là, hein ? Non, elle ne blague pas du tout. Va mourir !

\- Non.

Je quittai la table la laissant festoyer toute seule, désirant profiter de cette fin de soirée paisiblement, devant la télé.

\- Non attend, elle me saisie la main droite ! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas être mon amie ?

\- Enlève ta main sale petite peste, je lui ordonne les yeux rouges !

Elle me relâcha dans la seconde avant de tomber par terre totalement affolée. C'est à ce moment précis qu'il choisit de réapparaître.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Ino mon trésor, tu vas bien ?

« Mon trésor ». Il accourut alors à son chevet, avant de l'examiner méticuleusement.

\- Je vais bien papa, je suis juste tombée.

\- Sakura, où étais-tu au juste ? C'est comme ça que tu prends soin d'elle ?

Il m'interroge, se tournant avec hâte pour me fixer avec ses yeux noirs. Cela faisait si longtemps… L'idiote que j'étais devenue avait oublié où était sa place. Ces quelques semaines de vie normale m'étaient montées à la tête.

\- Je n'y suis pour rien, c'est de sa faute, la prochaine fois elle fera plus attention.

J'aurai dû dire « OK ». J'aurai dû rester à ma place. Je n'aurai pas dû me comporter comme si j'étais son égal. Si seulement je n'avais pas fait mon intéressante. Cette nuit, il se chargera sûrement de me ramener à la réalité.

\- C'est vrai papa, je suis un peu étourdie tu sais, elle intervient d'un air béat.

\- Bien. Fais gaffe où tu mets les pieds mon trésor, je ne voudrais pas que tu abîmes ton joli minois, il lance en la gratouillant le bas ventre et les aisselles.

\- Arrête papa, elle se met à crier la larme à l'œil !

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu rigoles comme ça mon trésor ?

\- Parce que tu me fais des chatouilles, elle répond en s'agitant dans tout le sens comme le ferait une anguille.

\- Oh mais c'est vrai, c'est vrai que je te fais des guilis. Parce que tu n'as pas été sage. Oui, tu as encore été une vilaine fille Ino.

Des paroles si cruelles me rappelant des supplices si sinistres et déchirants. Outre le dégoût viscéral que cette scène me procurait, je fus envahit par une autre émotion. Une émotion déroutante, une pensée dont je ne parvenais pas à expliquer les causes. Pourquoi ressentais-je cela ? Oui, j'éprouvai pour cette blondinette de la jalousie.

Après cet incident, il la releva pour l'emmener à la douche. Ils y restèrent un long moment, si bien que je commençai à m'impatienter. Dévisageant d'un regard noir la porte de cette pièce si blanche. Cet homme de l'autre côté aujourd'hui a-t-il bu du rouge ? De bonne humeur depuis peu lui offrira-il un petit cadeau ? Un fruit peut-être ? Une orange ? Ou bien est-il revenu à ses vielles habitudes, lui donnera t-il une banane ? Il était si bon et vertueux avec moi dans le temps ! Exactement, telle était sa méthode autrefois pour s'assurer que sa petite peste « mange cinq fruits et légumes par jour ». Pauvre fille aux cheveux jaune pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu viennes ici ? D'où je suis, tranquillement au vert, je m'interroge. Non en fait, la fin de ce conte je la connais. Cela se terminera à la Grimm, point de _happy ending_, pas de baissé de rideau à la Disney. Ta peau sera parsemée de bleu. Car pour lui impossible de ronger son frein. Ne t'agite surtout pas, il te battra encore ! Ne hurle pas davantage, il le fera plus fort ! hélas je sais que tu le feras… Tes bleus tourneront indigo, te couvant des ses yeux, il fera de toi ce qu'il désire, satisfera sa libido et c'est ainsi que tout s'achèvera. Pauvre petite fille aux cheveux jaunes, ton corps ne sera point bleu ni même indigo, il finira violet. Tel va être ton destin, un bien macabre arc-en-ciel.

Pour l'instant aucun problème. Vous riez, jouez, barbotez dans votre bain. Qu'elle profite de ce bonheur, ce doux nectar, avant que le drame l'emporte !

Après cette session de nettoyage père-fille, l'heure du dîner pointa le bout de son nez. Au menu : spaghetti à la bolognaise. Ce plat c'est ma grande spécialité. Attention ! Je ne me limite pas qu'à ça. Je sais préparer des gâteaux, des omelettes, des frites faite maison, de la salade de légume ou de fruit, des tartes, et des cookies. Sans oublier les boîtes de conserves. Tout le monde peut le faire vous me direz ? Que nenni ! Moi je les sublime ! J'utilise ma grande connaissance des épices pour rendre mes créations culinaires les plus délicieuses possible. La cuisine c'est cool. Certaines diront que ce sont des paroles venant de l'ancien temps, qu'une fille devrait aspirer à autre chose.

Mais moi, ça me convient. J'adore cuisinier. C'est la vérité. J'adore cuisiner. L'odeur enivrante qui voyage dans ce laboratoire gourmand y fait disparaitre mes tourments. Là bas, je jette les recettes à la poubelle, laissant mon imagination couplée à mon instinct le pouvoir absolu. Je travaille, je travaille dur ! Je tente, j'échoue mais je persévère ! Je continue de m'exercer, je ne baisse pas les bras sauf pour les abattre avec fureur sur mon plan de travail. C'est parfois long et laborieux. Qu'à cela ne tienne je fais de mon mieux ! Car j'adore cuisiner ! Je n'abdique pas bien au contraire, je maintiens le cap, avec l'assurance que ces petites défaites aboutiront à une grande victoire. Et c'est vrai, efforts pas vains j'atteins la gloire. Je me sens fière de mon chef d'œuvre, de mon bébé. Peu importe que je n'aie personne à qui le présenter, la joie d'être parvenue à réaliser ces plats toute seule suffit à me rassasier. Oui, c'est pour toutes ces raisons, que j'adore cuisiner.

Je sers mes convives puis les rejoins autour de la table. D'habitude au moment des repas une seule prière est requise, celle de fermer sa bouche. Cette nuit débute une ère nouvelle. « Agités », c'est le mot qui convient. Toujours pas rassasiez, ils continuaient de rire. Elle, le regardait avec passion, admiration ! Lui, était généreux en caresse, essuyer ses lèvres maquillées de rouge avec tendresse, ne la grondant pas pour ces méfaits, sa robe de chambre ou encore ses joues tachées, lui parlant même avec bienveillance. Pitié, stop, quel horreur ! Oui je suis jalouse je le confesse ! Ce n'est pas juste ! Pas juste du tout ! Pourquoi est-il ainsi avec elle et si répugnant avec moi ! Pourquoi elle comme tant d'autre ont la chance d'en avoir un ?! Un être fort et protecteur, un héros au grand cœur, un homme de confiance, un homme qu'elles peuvent appeler « papa ». Pourquoi… Je la hais. Je les hais toutes !

\- On dirait que ça te plais Ino ?

\- Oui c'est trop bon ce que tu as fait papa, s'exclame la blonde en parlant la bouche pleine.

\- Je suis content de l'entendre, par contre c'est Sakura que tu dois remercier.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est elle qui a préparé ce repas pour nous.

\- Quoi ? Elle a fait ça toute seule ! Wow ! Merci Sakura, t'es trop forte et super gentille.

Va crever sale larve immonde !

\- Sakura, je crois qu'Ino vient de te faire un compliment. Tu pourrais lui dire un petit quelque chose, ce n'est pas comme ça que je t'ai élevé.

\- Désolé, j'avais la tête ailleurs. Merci.

\- De rien !

Une fois nos assiettes vides, le maître de maison rompu ce moment de communion. Je débarrassai alors la table, me dirigeant vers l'évier pour m'acquitter de mes devoirs conjugaux et pouvoir enfin aller pioncer.

\- Attends, elle me sollicite promptement ! Je peux faire la vaisselle avec toi ?

Ouais, quand des singes sortiront de mon cul !

\- Non, peut-être une autre fois, lui répondit son « papa ».

\- Mais pourquoi ? Je veux faire la vaisselle avec Sakura moi, se lança-t-elle dans un caprice.

\- Ne fais pas de scène, tu la verras demain Sakura, elle ne va pas s'enfuir.

Ne me tente pas !

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Puisque je te le dis. Maintenant dis lui bonne nuit et viens, on va se brosser les dents, la somma-t-il.

\- OK, soupira l'enfant bougonne mais obéissante. Câlin Sakura, elle agresse mes tympans en jetant sur moi !

\- Ne me touche pas !

Mon ordre l'obligea à faire halte. Plantée devant moi, elle m'observa surprise sans pour autant être effrayée.

\- Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

\- Non mon trésor. Sakura explique-toi, il exige.

\- J'ai de la sauce et de la mousse partout, je n'avais pas envie de la salir.

\- Oui, ce n'est pas faux. Allez, on y va Ino.

Pendant que moi je frottai les assiettes, eux frottèrent leurs dents. Nos mouvements étaient en cœur. Mais les leur étaient plus légers que le mien. Je la hais encore plus fort. Autant cet homme avait également participé avec insistance à mon hygiène buccodentaire, autant la nature des soins qu'il nous prodiguait ne se ressemblaient ni d'Ève ni d'Adam.

Puis vint le temps de lui conter une histoire. Présentement allongée, de l'autre côté du mur, je profitai du spectacle. Imaginant comment ces deux là s'amusaient dans la chambre d'en face, celle qui aurait dû être la mienne. Cela s'apparentait plus à une discussion qu'à une véritable lecture. Clamant avec ferveur le récit des Trois Petits Cochons, s'arrêtant seulement pour répondre aux questions aussi incessantes qu'idiotes de cette gêneuse.

\- C'est fini.

\- Une autre, une autre !

\- Non, il faut dormir maintenant.

\- Bon, OK.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête, je t'en lirais une autre demain.

\- Promis ?

\- Juré craché, il assura certainement d'un geste solennelle.

\- T'es le plus gentil des papas !

\- Et toi la plus merveilleuse des filles.

La voilà qui rit. Quelle petite peste ! Je la hais !

\- Papa, est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

\- Et comment ! Tu n'as pas entendu ce que je viens de dire ?

\- Si mais…

\- Mais quoi ?

\- Si je suis merveilleuse, pourquoi Sakura elle ne m'aime pas ?

Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que… Quoi ?!

\- Mais non voyons, elle ne te déteste pas. Elle est juste timide. Et puis, mets toi à sa place, c'est tout nouveau pour elle d'avoir une petite sœur. Elle est perdue et peut-être un peu jalouse mais je suis certain que dans quelques jours vous serez inséparables.

\- Cool !

\- Allez, au dodo !

\- Bonne nuit papa.

\- Bonne nuit mon trésor. Bisous esquimau !

Il sortit en laissant la porte de la chambre appartenant à « la plus merveilleuse des filles » ouverte, alluma la lumière du couloir, avant de me rejoindre. Une fois sous la couette, il m'appela en passant sa main droite dans mes cheveux. Je reste sa fille « préférée » à ce que je vois… Qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça la blonde !?

\- Oui.

\- J'aimerai que tu sois plus sympa avec Ino. Elle n'a pas eut la vie facile tu sais. Après, il est vrai que c'est de ma faute. J'aurais dû te parler d'elle il y a longtemps. Mais elle est là maintenant, et elle va rester avec nous pour toujours où jusqu'à ce qu'Irène aille mieux. Alors je veux que tu sois plus douce avec elle, que tu la protèges, que tu joues avec elle. Car après tout, tu es sa grande sœur. Tu peux faire ça pour moi ?

Je n'y crois pas… C'est une blague hein… Ça ne peut pas être vrai… Ce n'est pas vrai ! C'est impossible ! Merde ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi il réagit comme ça ? Pourquoi me parle-t-il comme ça ? Pourquoi la vie est aussi injuste ? «Elle n'a pas eut la vie facile ». Et moi alors ! Pourquoi ça me fait si mal ? Et pourquoi les larmes coulent elles aussi abondement sur mes joues bordel de merde !

\- OK, j'accepte, en lui donnant dos.

\- Merci beaucoup Sakura. Dors bien trésor.

\- OK.

* « La tanière du loup », quartier général d'Adolf Hitler

* Loup garou en allemand


End file.
